Mi cuarta temporada
by Catherine Storr
Summary: Ansiosa esperando la nueva temporada de esta serie, decidí escribir que podría suceder con la vida de los personajes de esta maravillosa serie. Demás está señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen aunque ya me quisiera un Damon acompañándome , la línea principal de la historia tampoco. He aquí lo que mi mente y corazón esperan que suceda en esta cuarta temporada "alternativa"
1. Chapter 1

***Esta es mi cuarta temporada de The Vampire Diaries. De mas esta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo las locuras que aqui se plasman. Acepto todo tipo de correcciones, es mi primer fanfic. Gracias por leerlo***

* * *

**CAPITULO I:**

Llegué como pude al hospital de Mystic Falls… Vi a Meredith, quien me impedía el paso. Solo quería estar con ella. Sufrí al ver a Ric caer en mis brazos, sabía que eso solo podía significar que ella no estaba bien, que ella estaba muriendo. No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui, le prometí no dejarla sola, no permitir que nada le pasara. Si me hubiese quedado, ella estaría viva. Miraba sin ver y oia sin escuchar lo que Meredith trataba de decirme _"Tuve que hacerlo, necesitaba mi ayuda"_. ¿De que hablaba?, según sabía, mi dulce Elena estaba muerta, solo quería verla y pedirle perdón por fallarle nuevamente. ¿Como iba a decirle ahora, que en realidad fue a mi a quien conoció primero? Ya no me quedaba nada, mi Elena estaba muerta… pero… ¿que significa lo que me dice esta mujer? _"Necesitaba mi ayuda, y yo la ayudé"_

Salí del estado en que me encontraba y presté atención a lo que me decía

- ¿Qué dices? - le grité

- Que Elena estaba peor de lo que le dije a Jeremy… y yo… tenía que ayudarla, ¿me entiendes? - me contestó con lágrimas en los ojos

Salí de ahí corriendo tan rápido como pude y llegué al depósito de cadáveres. Ahí estaba Stefan, mirando a Elena que yacía en una mesa de autopsias. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla, cuando, al acercarme, Elena despertó tras tomar una bocanada de aire. Corrí a su lado y ella miraba a su alrededor sin comprender aun que sucedía.

- Damon! Stefan! ¿Que pasó? - preguntó mientras se miraba.

Estaba empapada y trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido. Miró a Stefan y le preguntó

- Stefan, ¿Qué paso? Rebeka estaba en el puente, caímos, y Matt… Dios mío, ¿donde esta Matt? Te vi, tú lo sacaste, ¿cierto? ¿Está bien?

_Elena… hasta en este momento piensa en otros antes que en ella… Solo pude acercarme y abrazarla, le prometí lo mismo que debí haber cumplido antes "No te dejare sola"._

Stefan no se mueve, solo está sentado, en silencio. Lo miro con odio. Como pudo ser tan estúpido. Como pudo dejarla sola, como pudo permitir que el estúpido de Matt se la llevara y que Rebeka tratara de matarla… Ya verán, me las pagaran… pero por ahora solo importa ella…

Elena parece no comprender lo que pasa, me empuja, soltándose de mis brazos, empieza a sentir que todo da vueltas, el dolor de cabeza es incontrolable… de pronto, como un rayo, una imagen aparece en su mente… Vicky Donovan y su transición.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Me morí? - preguntó con los ojos desorbitados ante la incertidumbre

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra mí.

* * *

Caroline lloraba desconsolada mientras manejaba… ni siquiera ella sabía donde debía ir. Solo debía continuar sin mirar atrás, era lo que su madre y la señora Lockwood les habían pedido. Ahora estaba sola, Tyler había muerto… o eso creía ella.

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. ¿Qué querría Stefan ahora? ¿Acaso no entendía que después de 20 llamadas perdidas ella no estaba de humor para atenderle? Si, estaba feliz que él, la madre de Bonnie, incluso Damon estuvieran a salvo. Ya cansada de oír el repicar del teléfono decidió contestar.

- Caroline, te necesito, tienes que volver - suplicó Stefan del otro lado de la línea

- No puedo, Stefan, si regreso me buscaran y me cazaran, a ti también, ¿Por qué no te has ido?

- Tenemos problemas Caroline… es Elena - suplicó Stefan

- ¿Qué? ¿Dime que pasó? - inquirió Caroline a la vez que cambiaba su rumbo hacia la mansión Salvatore.

* * *

Bonnie miraba a Tyler/Klaus con la arrogancia propia de quien ha hecho lo que quiere sin medir consecuencias. Klaus sabía muy bien donde presionar a la "pequeña Bonnie" para hacerla que estuviera de su lado, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta no era la misma muchachita a quien había encerrado en su casa para que deshiciera el hechizo que su madre le había hecho. Algo en los ojos de Bonnie le mostraba que debía tratarla con cuidado, si quería beneficiarse de sus dones.

- No creo que sea necesario que me quede acompañándote, Klaus, tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer que ver tu cara de Tyler toda la noche- indicó Bonnie

- Por mi esta bien, pero, ¿no crees que se preguntarán si ven esta carita por ahí revoloteando?- ironizó Klaus, poniendo cara de puchero – deberías llevarme a tu casa y esconderme allá – dijo Klaus, torciendo levemente la boca

- No puedo llevarte a mi casa, queda muy cerca de la estación de policías, pueden verte, es decir, a Tyler y estar en problemas

- Bueno, entonces tendré que ingeniármelas para buscar un sitio - dijo Klaus

-Haz lo que quieras, ya no es mi problema lo que hagas o no hagas desde ahora, solo te pido que no dejes que te maten. Hay una cacería allá afuera, y piden la cabeza de Caroline y la tuya… bueno, la de Tyler. Si yo fuera tú, me iría lo mas lejos posible-

Algo dentro de Klaus le gritaba que se alejara de ese sitio… pero muy dentro de el sabía que debía quedarse para proteger de Caroline, aunque ella no lo supiese. Por ahora, debía saber donde estaba Caroline.

- ¿Y tú sabes dónde se fue Caroline?, digo, para evitar encontrármela por donde vaya – trató de disimular un nervioso Klaus.

- Creo que iba a Tennessee, según le escuché, un amigo de Tyler les invitó a quedarse - dijo Bonnie- aunque claro, también puede ser que con la "muerte de Tyler" haya decidido cambiar su rumbo.

Klaus la miró de reojo, y vio que una leve sonrisa escapaba de los labios de Bonnie. Jamás le había parecido peligrosa, pero ahora sabía que no debía subestimarla.

El teléfono de Bonnie comenzó a sonar, y antes de apagarlo vio quien llamaba. Era Damon.

* * *

Caroline llegó a la mansión Salvatore en un automóvil para nada parecido al suyo. Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que lo saco de un depósito de chatarra. En el camino pensó que sería muy sencillo encontrarla por su auto, así que obligó a un anciano a que le cambiara su vieja carcacha por su Ford Fiesta, no sin antes ordenarle que lo hiciera desaparecer lo más lejos posible de Mystic Falls. Le dolió dejar ese auto, se lo había regalado su padre antes de saber que era un vampiro, pero si quería pasar desapercibida, estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Corrió al salón, donde vio a los hermanos Salvatore. Stefan estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando el fuego en la chimenea. Damon estaba, como siempre, con una copa de bourbon en su mano derecha y una cara de preocupación que no se la podía.

- Gracias por venir tan pronto Caroline - dijo Stefan sin apartar la mirada del fuego - Siento muchísimo lo que le pasó a Tyler, pe- -

- No digas nada, Stefan, por favor - interrumpió Caroline - Ahora hay que ayudar a Elena. ¿Dónde esta?

- Encerrada en el calabozo, le ofrecí la cama de Stef y no quiso, le ofrecí la mía y tampoco. Dijo que se quedaría encerrada hasta hablar contigo. La brujita no contesta mis llamadas, si hablas con ella le dices que rompe mi corazón ignorándome- dijo Damon, poniendo carita de pena, tratando de disimular el torbellino de emociones que sentía que le quemaba por dentro.

- Por favor, habla con Elena, no nos ha dicho si completará la transición – dijo Stefan, tratando que no se le quebrara la voz.

Caroline bajó al calabozo en busca de su amiga. A medida que se acercaba, escuchaba el desconsolado llanto de Elena. Ella jamás habría consentido en convertirse, no lo había hecho por amor, y ahora por causa del infortunio, arrastraba la misma suerte que Caroline, sin haberla pedido.

- ¡Caroline! – gritó Elena, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su amiga – Tengo tanto miedo, no se que hacer… si no completo la transición, Jer se quedará solo… y si lo hago, viviré eternamente como un vampiro, amiga por favor, ayudame, ¿que tengo que hacer? Nunca quise que esto pasara – le confesaba entre sollozos a su amiga

- Elena – comenzó diciendo Caroline con un maternal tono - yo tampoco busqué esto, pero dime, ¿crees que yo soy mala?¿crees que merezco morir? – preguntó con toda tranquilidad

- Peee pero Caroline, como me preguntas eso! Eres mi amiga, por supuesto que sé que no eres mala, y no, no mereces morir, pero no entiendo porque me preguntas esto – dijo una asombrada Elena

- Es exactamente lo que quiero que entiendas. Yo soy un vampiro, pero sigo siendo la misma Caroline con la que creciste, he aprendido a mantener a raya mi sed de sangre, y no veo porque tú, la grandiosa Elena Gilbert – dijo poniendo voz de maestro de ceremonias – no podría hacerlo. Jeremy entenderá que tu no lo buscaste, no tienes que temer, estarás a su lado siempre, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Yo te ayudaré, pero podrás regresar a tu casa cuando puedas controlarte, por ahora debes quedarte aquí, donde los chicos de seguro te cuidarán mejor que en cualquier hotel de 5 estrellas, pero podrías empezar por ir a alguna de las habitaciones, el calabozo no es muy placentero – dijo riendo Caroline, contagiando un poco de su alegría a Elena

- Está bien, pero … no puedo quedarme en la habitación de ninguno de ellos – dijo preocupada Elena

- ¡No te preocupes! – recuerda que esta antes era una casa de huéspedes, asi que obligaré a Damon que me ayude a arreglar una muy linda para nosotras dos . Y SI!- gritó Caroline para asegurarse que los Salvatore le escucharan – TENDRÁN QUE SOPORTARME UN PAR DE DIAS… O MESES… O AÑOS!

Stefan sonrió ligeramente. A veces, la verdad, es que muy a menudo, Caroline le recordaba a Lexie.

- La Barbie se ha salido con la suya, eh! Hermanito? – señaló Damon, sacando de su burbuja a Stefan

- Si, Caroline es increíble – soltó Stefan, sonriendo mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

Caroline y Elena estuvieron un rato más en el calabozo. Elena tenía muchas preguntas, y Caroline le daba alegremente las respuestas. A ratos reían, y en medio de este interrogatorio, irrumpió Damon en el calabozo. Ambas le miraron sin saber que hacía allí. Elena, un poco avergonzada por todo lo que le había dicho se escondió tras Caroline.

- ¿Que quieres Damon? – finalmente preguntó Caroline

- Nada Barbie, solo avisarles que está lista la habitación que ocuparán. Elena, creo que esto te puede servir, hasta que Bonnie te haga otra cosa – dijo mientras extendía el collar que perteneció a Isobel – lo tomé de tu habitación cuando fui a explicarle a Jeremy todo lo que estaba pasando. El creía que habías muerto en el accidente, y corrió a tu casa a buscar las armas de Ric para enfrentar a Rebeka. Ya lo convencí de que no hiciera estupideces, y te mandó esto – Damon le pasó una pequeña maleta en la cual se asomaba su preciado diario – No lo leí, no te preocupes – le dijo guiñando el ojo, y desapareciendo antes que Caroline pudiera golpearlo.

- Debes admitir, que a pesar de todo, tiene buenos sentimientos – rió Caroline

- Si, tiene buenos sentimientos – contestó con tristeza Elena, mientras esboza una sonrisa.

- Pero bueno, ahora, creo que debes completar tu transformación, si no quieres morir y dejar solo a Jeremy – le recordó Caroline, por si amenazaban los remordimientos en la cabeza de Elena – Espérame aquí, voy por una bolsa de sangre.

Elena aguardó impaciente, sintió el olor de la sangre desde que Caroline abrió el frigorífico de la cosecha personal de los Salvatore. Antes que Caroline se le acercara, le gritó que no le llevara la bolsa. Que llevara un par de copas, una botella de whisky y un sorbo de sangre. No quería descontrolarse, pero necesitaba buscar fuerzas, que quizás encontraría en la botella de whisky. Stefan se ha ido – dijo Damon – aunque el sabía que lo hizo al sentir el olor proveniente del sótano de la propiedad - quizás a buscar algún conejito al que merendar – bromeó Damon, a la vez que entregaba a Caroline las copas y el whisky.

- Pero tu no estás invitado, Damon, ¿porque traes un vaso de chupito? – rió Caroline

- No es para mi – dijo, señalando las bolsas – es para que le des un chupito de sangre a Elena. Yo estaré en el salón, por si necesitan algo – enfatizo Damon.

- Gracias – escuchó decir a Elena apoyada en el marco de la puerta – de verdad muchas gracias por todo.

- ¡Gracias! – resaltó Caroline – Si no te conociera, diría que tienes corazón - bromeó

- Lo que necesiten, ya saben donde buscarme – dijo fríamente Damon, tratando de esconderse tras una fachada de impasibilidad. Mientras subía pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba a Elena el collar de Isobel…

- Sería una lástima tomarnos este whisky en este agujero – dijo Caroline, mientras miraba el calabozo haciendo muecas de asco – ¿Y si vamos a la habitación que nos preparó Damon? De seguro estará toda polvorienta, pero si tenemos suerte las camas tendrán sábanas limpias – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo que tu digas Caroline, pero tendrás que ayudarme a subir, estoy algo mareada – comentó Elena.

- ¡Pero Elena! Necesitaré ayuda para subirte y llevar todas las cosas, tengo la fuerza para llevar todo, pero no me alcanzan las manos, o quebraré el whisky o tu cabeza – trató de bromear Caroline – DAMON! Baja, necesitamos tu ayuda! – gritó Caroline, aunque sabía que si lo hubiese susurrado, probablemente Damon la habría escuchado

- ¿Qué necesitan ahora? – les dijo, falsamente disgustado

- Necesito que subas a Elena hasta nuestro cuarto, está algo mareada – suplicó con la mirada Caroline

No era necesario que Caroline se lo rogara, el de cualquier forma se había quedado allí para ayudar a Elena. La tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, como lo había hecho en pasadas ocasiones, y subió tranquila y pausadamente las escaleras. No quería que Elena se sintiese peor, así que no la expondría a su velocidad vampírica. Con cada paso, Damon aprovechaba de retener el aroma de Elena, embriagarse con el, pues no sabía cuando la volvería a tener así, tan cerca. Llegaron a la habitación y de un suave empujon, Damon abrió la puerta, haciendo que Caroline casi se fuera de espaldas.

Una exquisita habitación se mostraba ante sus ojos, digna de cualquier princesa. Las camas, de estilo victoriano a juego con un par de sillones que allí se encontraban, combinaban a la perfección con el tocador que allí había. Una mesita auxiliar y dos sillas se encontraban en un pequeño pero confortable balcón al que daba la habitación. Todo era tan hermoso, que ni en sus sueños Caroline había visto habitación similar. Cada cama contaba con una colcha blanca, almohadones que sin lugar a dudas eran de plumas y cubiertos por delicadas fundas bordadas a mano, que contrastaban de maravilla con las hermosas alfombras que habían escogido para la alcoba. En una de las camas, que indudablemente estaba destinada a Elena, se encontraba recostado, un pequeño osito de peluche. En cuanto lo vio, Caroline recordó: Era el osito que Elena tenía en su habitación, con el que dormía cada noche. Al ver este detalle, ella supo que todo había sido calculado meticulosamente para hacer sentir hasta en lo mas mínimo, el calor de hogar que Elena tanto necesitaba.

Cuando Damon dejo a Elena sobre su cama, vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver aquel osito acompañándola en tan duro momento. Damon no pudo mas que salir de allí para que las amigas estuvieran más cómodas.

Caroline llevo las copas y el whisky a la mesita del balcón, y le pidió a Elena que se sentara allí. Mientras, en el baño de la habitación, servía el chupito de sangre que terminaría la transformación de Elena.  
Se sentó frente a ella, que observaba el hermoso paisaje que le entregaba la altura y posición del balcón. Caroline le extendió el vasito con sangre y le advirtió:

- Quizás sientas mas ganas de beber, pero tenemos que moderarlo desde el principio para que no cometas los errores que yo cometí – suavizó Caroline, recordando al chico que asesino cuando no podía controlarse – quizás… recuerdes cosas… si fuiste influenciada por un vampiro, lo recordarás cuando completes la transformación – le advirtió – yo recordé como me influenció Damon y me encabroné, lo primero que hice fue buscarlo y le di un empujón que hasta hoy debe recordar …

- Yo no creo tener recuerdos, dudo que Stefan o Damon me borraran la memoria – aseveró Elena.

- Bueno, si tenemos que hacerlo lo haremos bien – dijo Caroline mientras servía las dos copas de whisky. Tomo una y la alzo – Por Elena Gilbert, brillante estudiante, coordinada porrista, buena amiga, mala novia y cazavampiros aficionada. ¡Por que su nueva vida le de la felicidad que la esquivó en la anterior… SALUD!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

_Querido diario:  
Todo esto es muy confuso. Tengo las emociones a flor de piel, y siento que no puedo controlarme. He recordado cosas… cosas que Damon me obligó a olvidar. No, no me hizo daño, y no, no se aprovecho de ello… más bien se hizo daño a sí mismo, por protegerme. ¡Dios! Si antes estaba confundida, ahora estoy hecha un mar de dudas… me duele todo lo que le he dicho… 'Siempre será Stefan' me dijo la última vez que hable con él siendo humana. Ahora esa conversación suena tan absurda… 'Si te hubiera conocido antes, quizás las cosas serían distintas'… ¡demonios! Si lo conocí antes, solo que él me obligó a olvidarlo… y ahora recordé lo que sentí conversando con aquel "extraño". No me atrevo a hablar con Damon, ni con Stefan… al menos ambos me están dando el espacio que necesito para asimilar todo esto… solo sé que estoy mas confundida que antes. Caroline me ha ayudado muchísimo, se ha convertido en mi sombra, aunque a ella le gusta decir que es mi entrenadora personal en técnicas vampíricas y demases… me contagia su alegría y me apoya en cada momento, bueno y malo. Siempre supe que esto no sería fácil. No es algo que haya buscado, si me lo hubieran preguntado habría preferido morir en aquel accidente. Quizás era mi destino, tal vez, siempre tuve que morir allí… con mis padres. Ahora estoy muerta, pero nunca alcanzaré "la paz" y "el descanso" que todos me decían que mis padres habían encontrado. Estoy muerta, pero aun existo. ¡Que terrible es todo esto! La angustia me sofoca… y aun no encuentro el interruptor mágico que me haga dejar de sentir como me siento. Estoy pensando que eso es una mentira. No puedo más… __días atrás era una chica normal__ Bueno, no era precisamente una vida normal la que llevaba, pero era mi vida… y de verdad la extraño. Extraño estar en mi casa, extraño a mi hermano -_

Elena cerró de pronto su diario sin completar lo que estaba escribiendo. Una presencia acercándose a la propiedad llamó su atención. Miró a Caroline, como queriendo que le dijera quien se acercaba, pero esta solo le contestó con una sonrisa, tras la cual bajó alegremente a recibir al visitante.

Jeremy llegó sin aviso. A decir verdad, extrañaba muchísimo a su hermana. Llamó a la puerta de la mansión esperando con ansias ver con sus propios ojos como había resultado todo para Elena. Ella era su única familia, y pensó que era tiempo de mostrarle su incondicional apoyo. Hacía poco mas de cuatro días que Elena había completado su transformación, pero el no la veía desde la tarde anterior al accidente, cuando pidió a Matt que se llevara a su hermana. Había permanecido todo este tiempo en la mansión, rodeada de vampiros y alejada de la tentación de beber sangre desde su fuente, y al parecer lo llevaba bien. Caroline la acompañaba a cada instante, y al caer la noche, mientras Elena se dedicaba a escribir o leer, iba a rendir el informe diario a Jeremy. Se lo había prometido, y ella era una vampira de palabra. Jeremy estuvo acompañando a Matt mientras se encontraba en el hospital, estuvo tratando de contactar a la madre de éste, pero fue imposible. Más tarde se reuniría con él en el Grill, pues esa mañana al fin firmaron su alta. Apenas terminaba de golpear la puerta cuando Caroline le abría con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Jeremy! Elena no tarda en bajar, te escuchamos desde que venías acercándote – rió Caroline – No te preocupes, como te dije ayer, Elena lo esta llevando muy bien, por ahora esta tomando un chupito de sangre cada hora, así que vamos controlándolo. Mas adelante aumentaremos la cantidad y reduciremos las dosis, hasta que sea normal para ella beber una vez al día sin tener problemas – recitaba Caroline cual médico dando instrucciones de tratamiento – Mira, ahí viene Elena

Jeremy miró hacia la escalera, donde venía su adorada hermana. Apenas la vio notó que estaba más pálida de lo que la recordaba, pero era "normal" para su estado… Quiso correr a abrazarla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Elena lo tenía en el piso, y con el rostro convulsionado trataba de alcanzar su cuello. Alcanzo a morderle, pero Caroline la azotó contra el muro al quitarla de encima de Jeremy, impidiendo que ella le hiciera un mayor daño. Tomó a Elena por el cuello, y tal como había aprendido, de un certero golpe la dejó fuera de combate. Miro a Jeremy que sangraba profusamente, mordió su muñeca y le dio de beber su sangre. En un par de minutos Jeremy estaría como nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo con Elena, algo que en realidad no quería hacer, y sabía que no sería del gusto de los Salvatore. Llevó a Elena al calabozo y la encadenó. Subió a asegurarse que Jeremy estaba a salvo, pero lo vio cabizbajo y profundamente apenado por lo que había sucedido

- Lo siento Caroline, tu me dijiste que aun no era tiempo, y yo no te escuché. Ahora por mi culpa Elena lo pasará peor de lo que ya estaba pasando. Por favor, déjame hablar con ella, déjame decirle que todo está bien, que fue mi culpa – suplicaba entre sollozos Jeremy

- No lo creo que debas hacerlo – contestó Caroline con preocupación – deberías irte de aquí, ya te avisaré como van las cosas. Por ahora ayudas más a Elena quedándote en casa sin acercarte hasta que ella se controle. ¿Imaginas lo que podría haber pasado si la llevabas a tu casa como tenías planeado? Podrías estar muerto Jeremy, y eso… Elena jamás se lo perdonaría. Vete a casa por favor – rogó Caroline.

Jeremy la miro con dolor. Sabía que Caroline tenía razón, y siempre cuidaría de su hermana, pero sabía también, que no sería fácil para Elena perdonarse por atacarlo. Agradeció a Caroline por todo, y le hizo prometer que le informaría a diario de la evolución de su hermana.

Caroline observo a Jeremy marcharse de la mansión, y hasta que hubo dejado de sentir su aroma a humano, regresó con Elena. Ella seguía desmayada en el calabozo, sabía que no despertaría pronto, y tampoco la forzaría a hacerlo acercándole sangre, podría ser contraproducente. Y así, Caroline se quedo sentada mirando a su amiga, esperando que volviera en sí.

* * *

Damon sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era habitual en él, pero en el fondo de su ser, estaba preocupado por la desaparición de la brujita durante todo ese tiempo. No contestaba a su teléfono, no estaba en su casa, no iba al instituto. Conocía su olor, por lo que pudo rastrearla hasta su escondite, aunque claro, para él fue bastante extraño descubrir que ella estaba en el piso de Ric.

Entro al departamento y vio a Bonnie en una especie de trance sentada en el centro de lo que parecía ser un pentagrama realizado con fuego. Bonnie no notó su presencia, pero sí quien la acompañaba en aquel momento. _"Despierta" _susurró Emily en el oído de Bonnie, a la vez que ella habría los ojos, chocando su mirada con Damon que la observaba quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo.

- Damon, ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Bonnie

- Lo mismo quisiera que me explicaras tu, brujita. ¿Que haces en el piso de Ric y que significa todo este ritual? – inquirió Damon mientras arqueaba las cejas.

- Vine por los grimorios que sacamos del departamento de Luka y su padre, Alaric los guardó aquí – mintió Bonnie

- Bueno, pero eso no explica todo este numerito – exigió saber Damon.

- Estaba buscando a mi madre – mintió muy tranquila Bonnie – encontré en uno de los grimorios un hechizo para encontrar a quien desees, mientras no este oculto a través de magia

- ¿Cuándo acabarás con tu martirio brujita? – dijo Damon haciéndole una mueca – Debes asumir que tu madre se ha ido, te abandonó nuevamente, que sí, te enseño el hechizo que usó con Michael, pero desde entonces no has vuelto a saber de ella. ¿Que te hace creer que ella espera a que la busques?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo Damon – le dijo molesta Bonnie – yo hago lo que quiero con mi tiempo y busco a quien me de la gana

-Bueno, si no estuvieras taaan ocupada – explicó en un tono burlón Damon – habrías contestado nuestras llamadas y no me habrías hecho venir aquí por ti, y para nada.- Damon empezó a caminar hacia la salida – y aunque estés tan ocupada, deberías saber al menos, que te llamábamos para informarte que Elena murió. Bueno, no. Ahora es como tu mami, solo que Elena no te abandonó. Lo hiciste tú. Y ahora que sé que no estás muerta, y que solo nos ignorabas, te dejo para que sigas jugando con tus preciados grimorios…

- Damon, ¡espera! ¿Qué pasó? – le gritó Bonnie

Damon se alejó de allí valiéndose de su velocidad vampírica, dejándola llena de dudas y remordimientos. Bonnie lloró amargamente mientras pensaba en lo egoísta que había sido al ignorar así a sus amigos por ayudar a Klaus. Sí. Había estado todo este tiempo tratando de buscar la manera de devolverle su cuerpo y si había suerte, salvar a Tyler en el intento. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que sintió que la despertaban, se había dormido entre lágrimas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Bonnie! ¡despierta! – decía Klaus mientras la zamarreaba – ¿estás bien? Deberías descansar un poco, ya llevas varios días probando hechizos, debes estar agotada, y si no tú, tu magia

En realidad a Klaus poco le importaba una miserable vida humana, pero por ahora necesitaba que Bonnie no acabara muerta antes de cumplir su cometido

- ¡No quiero quitarte la verbena que llevas y obligarte a descansar!. Por ahora me ha ido bien en este envase – rió Klaus, rememorando los días que ha pasado utilizando su disfraz de Tyler – te impresionarías la cantidad de chicas que caen ante esta cara de bobo, aun no lo comprendo, pero es un experimento interesante…

Bonnie se incorporó como pudo y se alejó sin decir nada a Klaus. Su inconsciente la llevo a la casa de su abuela, donde se recostó y volvió a ceder presa del cansancio, tras ahogar sus pensamientos en un desconsolado llanto.

* * *

Jeremy estaba en el Grill, esperando que Matt llegase. Le habían dado de alta en el hospital y ya estaba en condiciones de reunirse con él. Ambos se sentían culpables de lo que le había pasado a Elena, fue su plan alejarla de Mystic Falls, pero terminaron causando su muerte, e involuntariamente fueron los causantes que ella se transformara en aquello de lo que la trataron de alejar.

- Hola Jeremy - le dijo Matt, apenas llegó – ¿Cómo lo está llevando Elena? – soltó sin más preámbulo

- Pensé que lo estaba llevando bien, pero ella hoy me atacó – contestó con pena Jeremy – Sé que toma tiempo que se acostumbre a eso, pero me duele saber que si está así es por mi culpa. Jamás debí pedirte que la drogaras y te la llevaras. Ahora solo espero que esté bien, Caroline la encadenó en el calabozo después del ataque

- ¿Pero estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Matt

- Si, Caroline me dio de su sangre para curarme. Ahora me preocupa Elena, y lo mal que puede llevar lo que paso esta tarde, no fue su culpa… yo soy culpable de que ella esté así…

- Tranquilízate, Jeremy, tú no eres el único responsable de esto, yo iba manejando cuando caímos, también fui parte de ello… daría lo que fuera por que todo esto no hubiera pasado, pero hicimos lo que creímos mejor – le confesó Matt, tratando de consolarlo

- Fuimos un par de idiotas – dijo Jeremy – ¿Qué haré ahora? Elena es mi única familia, y no se que hacer para ayudarla

- Algo encontraremos, Jeremy… Algo se nos ocurrirá

* * *

Caroline seguía esperando que Elena despertara. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había atacado a Jeremy. Caroline escuchó a Stefan llegar a la casa. Probablemente vendría de cazar algún animal. Era su rutina los últimos días, salía temprano por la mañana y volvía a la mansión casi al atardecer. Caroline pensaba que en realidad lo hacía para que ella y Elena estuvieran a gusto y no se sintieran presionadas. Damon también procuraba estar lejos de casa durante el día, aunque nunca decía donde iba.

Cuando Stefan abría la puerta escuchó a Damon tras de él.

- ¿Merendaste a Bambi? Estas hecho un asco hermanito. Deberías bañarte, apestas a ciervo – soltó Damon con una mueca de asco – Te he ofrecido de mi reserva personal, pero tu aun te niegas. ¿No crees que va siendo hora que dejes los conejitos y ciervos?

- Por ahora no es conveniente que lo haga, Damon – dijo con un tono algo cansado – No con Elena tratando de controlarse. Con uno basta, no quiero causar problemas

- ¡Pobre San Stefan! – clamó irónicamente Damon – ¿cansado de ser el centro de atención? Y decías que yo era un maldito egocéntrico, ¿eh? – le recordó Damon soltando una carcajada

Ambos entraron en la casa, y llamó de inmediato su atención no escuchar conversar a las chicas. Sintieron a Caroline acercarse a ellos. Su cara decía que algo mal había salido.

- ¿Qué paso Caroline? – preguntó Stefan

- ¿Elena está bien? – se apresuro a indagar Damon

Caroline lanzo un suspiro

- Bueno, ahora no sabría decirles como está… todavía no despierta. Tuve que quebrarle el cuello para que no acabara con Jeremy – les confesó – Sé que no es lo que esperaban escuchar, pero me temo que Elena aun no está lista

_¿Cómo era eso posible? Llevaba varios días siguiendo las indicaciones de Caroline, y hasta esa mañana se veía que lo estaba llevando muy bien. Pero las apariencias engañan. Eso él lo sabía muy bien… Él tenía su propio secreto, y aun nadie parecía enterarse… y planeaba que siguiera así._

- ¿¡CAROLINE!?

El grito de Elena se sintió por toda la casa, lo que hizo que los tres llegaran casi al instante al sótano. Solo Caroline entró al calabozo, en un mudo acuerdo, Stefan y Damon decidieron quedarse fuera de él.

- Caroline, por favor, dime que él está bien, dime que no mate a Jer – rogó entre sollozos Elena

- No te preocupes, él está bien, me asegure de eso… disculpa por haberte golpeado tan duro, pero tenía que evitar que siguieras atacando a Jeremy… o escaparas… Tendremos que empezar de nuevo Elena, lo de hoy fue un retroceso, pero se que saldrás bien de esto…

Elena trataba de escuchar atentamente a Caroline, sin notar que estaba encadenada. La culpa la estaba atormentando y no podía dejar de sollozar.

- Caroline, por favor… ayúdame… no quiero causar mas daño… yo… - estalla en llanto – no quiero matar a nadie…

- Cálmate Elena – pidió la rubia – dime, ¿que sientes ahora? ¿tienes hambre?

- ¡Me quiero morir! – gritó Elena

Damon y Stefan escuchaban desde muy cerca la conversación de las chicas

- ¿Crees que es hora que intervengamos? – preguntó Damon

- No creo que seamos el mejor ejemplo – contestó Stefan – al menos no yo, no sé tan limpio estés tú

- Tengo mis vacunas al día, y me nombrarán protector de la raza humana, hace mucho no pruebo sangre desde la fuente – dijo Damon haciendo memoria.

De verdad hace mucho tiempo que no bebe sangre recién extraída. Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha limitado a conseguir su alimento en los bancos de sangre, sin dañar a ninguna persona.

- Creo, hermano, que ahora tu debes ayudar a Elena – expresó con tristeza Stefan – por ahora yo no soy de mucha ayuda. Se que no harás nada estúpido, pero te lo diré solo una vez. Si le haces daño a Elena olvidaré que eres mi hermano y te clavaré una estaca en el corazón…

Damon miró con tristeza a su hermano. _"Ahora quien importa es Elena"_ soltó mientras entraba al calabozo. Stefan lo miró alejarse y salió del lugar.

Damon vio como Caroline abrazaba a Elena mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Aun no le quitaba los grilletes, y parecía que ellas no lo habían notado.

Damon carraspeo – Lamento molestarlas, pero creo que va siendo hora que los tres tengamos una charla… pero no aquí – en realidad en su mente decía 'no con Elena encadenada'.

Soltó los grilletes de las muñecas y tobillos de Elena, secó con amabilidad sus lágrimas y le susurró aquello que ya era una costumbre para él. _"Todo estará bien. No te voy a dejar sola"_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews que han dejado. ¡Cuéntenme que les parece! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamos e ideas son bien recibidos.**

**Cariños!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III:**

Damon nos acompañó a la habitación, la verdad no sabía que significaba eso de "tengo que hablar con ustedes". Eso nunca termina bien… ¿acaso nos querrá decir que se va? Pero eso no hace sentido… me acaba de prometer que no me dejará sola. ¿Querrá hablar de las veces que me hizo olvidar?. ¿Pero con Caroline acá? puede ser… mas que mal, a Caroline también la obligó a olvidar… no creo… en varios días solo me ha saludado y preguntado como estaba y ya… habría esperado a encontrarme sola, aunque eso no ha pasado, Caroline siempre está a mi lado… ¡Arggg! Mi mente no quiere dejar de pensar… Jeremy… ¿estarás bien? Tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos, tantas dudas…

- ¿Nos sentamos? – dijo de pronto Damon, señalando los sillones de nuestra habitación – Creo que es hora de que las ayude, aunque no me crean, tengo experiencia en ello – contó muy serio.

Con Caroline no reaccionábamos del asombro. Nos mirábamos boquiabiertas. Damon jamás ha contado nada de su pasado, salvo episodios en particular… ¿Y ahora nos dice que tiene experiencia en esto?, la verdad no terminamos de creerle, ¿por qué entonces no ayudó a Vicky?

- Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una chica – comenzó diciendo

-Damon, no queremos escuchar sobre las chicas que has metido en tu cama – le gritó Caroline, poniendo cara de asco

- La verdad, era una niña, Caroline, y no, no la metí en mi cama. ¿Me vas a dejar continuar o tengo que quebrarte el cuello?

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, primavera de 1856**_

_Damon era un adolescente que apenas empinaba los 12 años. Stefan un chiquillo de apenas 9, al que aun había que vestir. Damon adoraba a su hermanito, pero a veces podía convertirse en un verdadero tormento. Su tía, Amelia Holzet, había asumido el cuidado de sus sobrinos, cuando la madre de ambos murió. Giussepe era su hermano mayor, y la tía Amelia cada día llegaba a su casa a vigilar la educación que recibían. Ella era la madre que Stefan conocía, y aunque Damon guardaba algunos (o muy pocos) recuerdos de su madre, pues tenía apenas 6 años cuando ella murió, también la miraba como si lo fuese. _

_Su tía Amelia se había casado hace muy poco con un austriaco bastante acomodado, Friedrich Holzet, médico que había llegado hace un par de años a Mystic Falls. Adoraba a los chicos como si fueran sus propios hijos. _

_Un cálido día de primavera su tía Amelia llegó con el tío Friedrich a hablar con Giuseppe. Con Stefan los mirábamos desde el jardín. La tía Amelia lloraba, mientras padre y tío Friedrich se abrazaban y reían. No entendíamos nada, hasta que padre nos pidió que nos acercaramos._

_- ¿Tía, está bien? – preguntó Stefan con cara de susto al verla llorar_

_- Si cariño, estoy feliz, lloro de felicidad, porque aquí – se sobaba la tripa –crece un pequeño bebe que será tu primo o prima – le decía mientras lloraba y reía_

_- ¿Es verdad? – pregunté mirando a padre. El asintió con la cabeza_

_- Espero que sea chico, así podremos jugar con él, las niñas son muy molestas – solté sin pensar en lo que decía._

_Stefan se alejo y se sentó en el jardín a llorar. Amelia se acercó al niño, preguntándose que lo tendría tan triste en medio de tanta felicidad._

_- ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué te alejaste? ¿Porque lloras? – preguntaba Amelia cada vez mas preocupada_

_- No quiero un primo, ni una prima, tía no me querrá más y estaré solo – soltó Stefan entre sollozos_

_- Pero amor, no te querré menos por tener un bebé, tu siempre serás mi niño, solo que ahora tendrás que cuidar del bebé como Damon cuida de ti. Serás una especie de hermano mayor para el bebe que crece en mi vientre – decía con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello._

_- ¿Es verdad tía? ¿y vivirá aquí con nosotros? _

_- No Stefan, vivirá con nosotros en el pueblo, pero vendremos cada día hasta que cumplas 16 años, que es cuando tu padre tendrá que hacerse cargo de tu educación, así como lo hará con Damon en 4 años más. Mas adelante tu primo o prima también tendrá que recibir la educación que tu recibiste, quien sabe, ¡hasta puedes ser tú quien le enseñe muchas cosas!_

_Los ojos de Stefan se abrieron con asombro mientras escuchaba a su tía, le hacía mucha ilusión ser hermano mayor, y pensaba en ser tan bueno como Damon lo era con él._

* * *

- Damon, no entiendo de que va todo esto – interrumpió de golpe Caroline.

Elena le dio un codazo haciéndole señas para que le dejara terminar. - ¿Damon? ¿Estás bien?

Damon seguía sentado mirando al suelo. Alzó la vista al beber de su copa de bourbon. Su rostro mostraba la felicidad que le evocaban aquellos recuerdos. La verdad se veía tan sereno, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía... tan... humano...

De pronto siguió hablando.

* * *

_Habían pasado un par de meses, y en enero de 1857 nació ella. Elisabeth Amalie Eugenie, llamada así por su padre en honor a la duquesa de Baviera, reina consorte de Hungría y Emperatriz de Austria: Sissi._

_Sissi era una verdadera princesa. De tez blanca, grandes ojos grises, y con un cabello que parecía pelusillas en su pequeña cabeza, la hacía ver igual a las muñecas de porcelana que se encontraban en casa y que habían pertenecido a madre. Era realmente hermosa, y nosotros la cuidábamos cuando tía Amelia nos lo permitía._

_Pasó el tiempo y Sissi con 2 años ya corría por el jardín persiguiéndonos. Al cumplir 4 ya nos identificaba perfectamente por nuestros nombres… o casi. Stefano era "fano" y yo era "eimon" claro, en su vocecilla sonaba adorable. Yo siempre le dije 'mia bellísima principessa'_. _Era nuestra adoración, nuestra hermanita pequeña. Cuando tenía 6 años dejamos de verla con tanta regularidad, para ese entonces, ya eramos su "hermano mayor Damon" y "hermano mayor Stefan". Ella era nuestra adorada principessa._

_Al poco tiempo, la desgracia cayó sobre nuestra familia. Mejor dicho, Katherine llegó a nuestra familia. Ya no teníamos tiempo de jugar con una niña pequeña, teníamos que ocuparnos de nuestra huésped._

_Poco tiempo después de nuestra supuesta muerte y la muerte de padre, Amelia y Friedrich se fueron de la ciudad, no quisieron ver como el "otro hijo" de padre llegaba a ocupar nuestro sitio. No era su familia y el dolor llevo a tía Amelia a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Corría el año 1870 y tía Amelia murió. Tío Friedrich decidió al tiempo volver a Mystic Falls con Sissi, quien ya había cumplido 15 años. Años antes yo había abandonado a Stefan, lo había dejado al cuidado de Lexie, parecía ser una buena chica, y pensé que lo iba a ayudar. En la navidad de 1872 decidí volver a la ciudad, y descubrí que Sissi estaba de vuelta. La observe un par de días, para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Era toda una señorita, delgada, alta para su edad, con un bello cabello castaño que le llegaba en rizos hasta la cintura, su tez tan pálida como cuando era una bebé y sus ojos grises impresionantes. Siempre estaba acompañada de una chica más menos de su edad, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, tez blanca y que parecía ser su doncella. A pesar de habernos separado, guardaba un especial cariño por ella, era nuestra hermanita._

_La tarde del 27 de diciembre, mientras observaba desde un árbol a mi Sissi montar a caballo, vi como cayo al suelo, quebrándose un brazo y partiéndose la frente. Sangraba profusamente, y al segundo estaba a su lado. Le di mi sangre, aprovechando que estaba inconsciente para ayudarla… ella entreabrió sus ojos y me reconoció._

_En mi desesperación, corrí lo mas lejos que pude. Sissi había pensado que todo era producto del golpe que se había dado, pero cerraba sus ojos y veía aquellos ojos azules que le encantaba mirar cuando era una niña. Nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos. Claro, ella no conocía aun los propios, si no se habría dado cuenta que sus ojos eran tan hermosos como los de él._

_Sissi se levanto algo confundida al ver su vestido roto en el brazo y cubierto de sangre, pero cuando se revisó no mostraba ninguna señal de herida, al menos visible. Corrió hacia su caballo, para revisar que estuviera bien, pero no le encontró. Claro, al sentir a un vampiro el pobre corrió asustado. Sissi camino hasta su casa y se dio un baño. Ordeno a sus criadas quemar su vestido y no contar a su padre lo que había sucedido. Para su suerte, Bucéfalo había regresado a casa antes que ella y sin ningún rasguño, lo que la hizo sentir mas aliviada._

_Al llegar a la casa que compartíamos con Stefan, note un terrible olor a sangre que emanaba del lugar. Eso no era una buena señal, y significaba que Lexie no había podido con la sed de Stefan. La verdad es que si lo hizo, por un tiempo, pero luego de eso, Stefan tuvo una "recaída". En aquel momento, no se encontraba en la casa, pero si los cuerpos de sus victimas. En su mayoría chicas jóvenes, a las que quizás había obligado. Una de ellas llamó mi atención. Era la chica que acompañaba a Sissi cada vez que la estuve observando, salvo el día de hoy, que estaba en su caballo. Dios mío, si Stefan la trajo acá… quizás…_

_Corrí tan rápido como pude a la casa de Friedrich… lo encontré desangrado en el salón. Ya estaba entrado en años y no se parecía en nada al Friedrich que conocimos, su cabello blanco como la nieve y una espesa barba cubría su rostro. A mi paso encontraba mas y mas cadáveres desangrados, corrí a la habitación de Sissi y vi a Stefan a punto de clavarle los colmillos en su pequeño y blanco cuello. La tenía sujetada por la espalda, por lo cual Sissi no podía verlo. Ella lloraba amargamente y el le decía al oído que no se moviera... que iba a ser rápido y poco doloroso. __Después de ver a sus víctimas, se sabía que ello era una soberana mentira. _

_Grité a Stefan que no le hiciera daño, él se dio la vuelta y quedaron mirando hacia donde me encontraba. En cuanto me vio, abrió sus ojos y me lanzo una mirada suplicante… aparentemente le ordenó que no hablara, pues la congoja se veía en su rostro y por más que tratara de gritar no podía._

_Traté de hacer que Stefan entrara en razón, pero me miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Cuando me acerque para quitarle a Sissi, él la arrojó a un lado para transarse en una pelea conmigo. En cuanto logré reducirlo le grité al rostro:  
- ¡MATASTE AL TÍO FRIEDRICH! ¡Y CASI MATAS A SISSI!_

_La expresión de Stefan cambió en cuanto oyó mis palabras. Corrió hacia la chica que yacía a un costado de la cama y a quien iba a drenar minutos antes. Me miró con cara de asombro y largó el llanto_

_- Damon… creo … que esta… muerta_

* * *

**¿Que opinan? espero pronto continuarla, ya se verá a Damon como tutor vampirístico :)**_  
_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me gusta mucho leerles. Este capitulo se dedicó mas que nada a los recuerdos de Damon, que poco y nada se han visto en la serie, ya en los proximos seguiré ampliando a los demás personajes. Lamento que haya quedado tan corto, pero en el próximo me aplicaré!**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV:**

Damon narraba con horror la muerte de Sissi, su cara cambió al recordar ese suceso. No pude si no acercarme a él y pasar un brazo por sus hombros mostrándole mi apoyo, sabía lo difícil que era ver a una persona querida ser transformada en vampiro, y aun siéndolo, tú sientes como te quema por dentro el ver a quien amas cargar con tu misma maldición.

Elena me miraba asombrada, no esperó mi acercamiento a Damon, pero fue algo instintivo.

- Disculpa – le dije – no era mi intención, lo siento

- Gracias Caroline – me dijo algo confundido – ¿podemos seguir?

Volví a mi asiento, y Elena me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Era extraño, Damon me llamo por mi nombre, y no Barbie, rubia o ¡hey tú!. Sonreí sorprendida, pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando noté que Elena y Damon me miraban extrañados.

'_¿Qué le pasa a Caroline?' _pensó Elena_ '¿que es eso de andar abrazando a Damon, y lanzar pícaras sonrisitas? Maldito interruptor, donde está cuando se necesita! No comprendo porque estoy molesta… respira Elena, respira… cuenta hasta 10… o hasta 1000 si es necesario. No puedes enojarte con Caroline por algo así…'_

- Perdón- soltó de pronto Caroline, sacando a Elena de sus pensamientos – continúa

* * *

_Me acerqué a Sissi y comprobé lo que Stefan había dicho. Mi principessa había muerto._

_Stefan se alejó del lugar en cuanto vio a Sissi muerta, y yo tuve que cubrir sus huellas. No iba a dejar a tío Friedrich y a Sissi allí, así que los saque de la casa antes de incendiarla, y los llevé al cementerio. No los iba a dejar sin una sepultura digna. Robé dos ataúdes para mi cometido, uno de caoba lisa para tío y uno de madera pintada en blanco, cuyo interior lucía hermosos encajes para mi pequeña Sissi. Obligue a uno de los nocheros a ayudarme con la sepultación. Hicimos dos agujeros y empezamos con nuestra labor. Cerré el féretro de tío Friedrich y lo bajamos. Comenzamos a cubrirlo de tierra y no nos detuvimos hasta que acabamos. De pronto, escuché un golpeteo en el ataúd blanco… recién ahí recordé el episodio del caballo de aquel día… cuando lo abrí, Sissi me miraba desconcertada._

_- ¡Hermano mayor! ¿eres tú? – las preguntas empezaban a golpearla – pero madre me dijo que habían muerto… y luego – comenzó a sentirse extraña, y se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos – vi a… no puede ser… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas - ¡hermano mayor Stefan me atacó!_

_- Lo sé principessa… traté de llegar a tiempo, perdóname, no pude – Damon la abrazó y la sacó de aquel ataúd – tenemos que salir de aquí, hay algunas cosas que necesito explicarte_

_- ¡Tenemos que ir a casa!, padre nos ayudará – suplicó la chica_

_- Lo siento Sissi – dijo con amargura– pero no podemos ir a tu casa… la acabo de incendiar… y tu padre… ha muerto_

_De la impresión Sissi se desmayó, lo cual hizo un poco más sencilla la labor de Damon. La llevó a la casa en la cual se estaba hospedando, ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, pues la dueña, una mujer de edad mayor, había sido influenciada por él durante años para que le dejara hospedarse allí. Puso a Sissi en su cama y pidió a la señora Stevens que no les interrumpiera hasta que él la llamara._

_Sissi despertó agitada y con extrañas sensaciones. Lloró al recordar que su padre estaba muerto, y más aun, al recordar que había sido a manos de su hermano mayor Stefan._

_- Sissi, hay algo muy importante que debes saber – comenzó diciendo Damon – ahora te vas a empezar a sentir muy mal… quizás escuches ruidos estruendosos para ti, voces de personas que están cerca, las luces te harán daño… - Damon tomó sus manos con ternura – Principessa, tienes que ser fuerte… estás en transición._

_Sissi le miraba con asombro, pero no entendía a que se refería con todo eso, pero todo aquello que le estaba diciendo comenzó a suceder. Sissi comenzó a llorar, se cubría los oídos y suplicaba que parara con todo aquello. Le dijo que le dolían sus encías y que sentía un olor que la estaba volviendo loca. Un hambre salvaje recorrió su cuerpo, pero el miedo que sentía por todos estos sucesos la tenía paralizada._

_- Sissi, cariño, tienes que terminar tu transformación, o morirás – le dijo Damon de repente_

_- ¿Transformación? ¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿que pasa? – preguntó ella_

_- Tienes que beber sangre… para convertirte en vampiro, como yo- contestó Damon_

_- ¿Queeeeé? Es una broma, ¿cierto? Dime que es una broma! ¿O sea que los cuentos de madre no eran fantasías? Pero ¿por que? ¿Como llegué a esto?_

_Damon comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, como se habían transformado con Stefan, su muerte, la transformación, su huida y lo que conllevaba ser un vampiro: la sed, y para ella, no poder caminar a la luz del sol._

_Sissi le miraba con asombro y recordaba todos los cuentos que de niña Amelia le contaba. Su padre se reía y le decía que no la asustara con esas historias. Ahora era cuando aprendía que no eran mentiras._

_- Damon no quiero morir – le dijo entre sollozos – pero no se si quiero ser un vampiro_

_- Tendrás que decidir Sissi… yo estaré contigo – Damon le prometió – debes apresurarte, si no completas tu transformación… morirás…_

_Pasaron un par de horas y el estado de Sissi iba cayendo. Damon se acerco a ella y preguntó '¿Quieres completar la transformación?' Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ya estaba muy débil._

_Damon llamo a la señora Stevens y le pidió que ofreciera su brazo a la chica. Damon le advirtió que iba a ser solo una probada y después la señora Stevens se iría de la habitación. Ella asintió. Damon ayudo a incorporarse a la chica, mientras la donante ofrecía su antebrazo. Damon le cortó un poco, y Sissi sintió la necesidad de beber aquel manjar que brotaba del brazo de aquella mujer… y así lo hizo._

_Damon permitió que bebiera solo un poco y después la obligó a detenerse. Sissi estaba extasiada por el poder que sentía correr a través su cuerpo al beber la sangre de aquella mujer, por lo cual no le hizo ningún caso. Damon trató de separarla, pero Sissi no se lo permitió, le dio un empujón lanzándolo lejos, desgarró el brazo de la anciana y después atacó directo a su cuello. En un dos por tres había acabado con la vida de aquella mujer. Damon debía contenerla o se transformaría Stefan. Odiándose con todo su ser, quebró el cuello a la muchacha y se dispuso a emplear una estrategia que había aprendido de una vampira con la que cruzó su camino. Encadenó a Sissi en la cama, procurando no dejar las cadenas demasiado apretadas, pues, aunque era una vampira, para él siempre sería su hermanita._

_Sissi despertó y se horrorizo al recordar todo cuanto había sucedido. Damon estaba a su lado y la miraba con ternura._

_- Hermano mayor, ¿¡qué hice!? – clamaba la chica_

_- Tranquila Sissi, saldremos de esta – la tranquilizaba – ahora, dime, ¿confías en mi?_

_- Por supuesto que sí – le dijo la niña – se que saldremos bien de esto – y le obsequio una sonrisa_

_- Bien, ahora, quiero que me prometas dos cosas: primero, que me dirás tan solo Damon, y segundo, que trataras de no matarme._

* * *

- ¿¡NO MATARTE!? – preguntó Elena asustada

- Bueno, no te asustes tanto, al menos vemos que cumplió su segunda promesa – rió Caroline

- En realidad cumplió las dos – les dijo Damon sonriendo – Si me siguen interrumpiendo les quiebro el cuello a las dos

Las chicas tragaron saliva, y se miraron en complicidad jurándose con la mirada no volver a interrumpir.

* * *

_Damon comenzó a explicarle a Sissi, que mientras se acostumbrara a beber moderadamente de sus víctimas, tendría que beber sangre de vampiro, no era tan beneficiosa como la sangre humana, pero servía para que aprendiera a controlarse. Y el se ofreció de voluntario. Le enseñaría a moderarse, y cuando fuera capaz de controlarse, le enseñaría a alimentarse de humanos._

_Pasaron las semanas y Damon apoyaba a Sissi durante todo el proceso. Si bien las primeras veces tuvo que recurrir a la violencia para que le soltara el brazo, tras un par de semanas ya había aprendido a controlarse. Debía beber la sangre de Damon cada vez que sintiera hambre, así se acostumbraría y a la larga requeriría menos dosis. Pasaron del brazo al cuello, para enseñarle a morder sin casi dejar huella y sin desgarrar la garganta del donante. La primera vez, Sissi lo hizo con temor a herir a Damon, pero por fortuna, Damon supo el momento exacto para pasar al siguiente nivel del curso y no correr peligro. Mostró a través de un espejo como realizar una mordida perfecta, mordiendo como ejemplo el cuello de la propia niña. Ella aprendió en un santiamén, probándoselo a Damon mordiéndole su cuello._

_Al terminar esos dos niveles básicos del "curso de preparación de los nuevos vampiros", Damon estimó que era hora de pasar a donantes vivos. Damon llevó obligada a una chica al cuarto de Sissi. Ella se sentó en la silla que tenía frente a su tocador, mientras Sissi repetía la escena que practicó con Damon. Realizó una mordida perfecta, y la donante no perdió la vida. Sissi estaba oficialmente graduada del curso de Damon._

* * *

Elena y Caroline le miraban estupefactas. No podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Elena pensaba en las veces que, a la fuerza, había bebido sangre de Damon. ¡Y ahora se supone que debía hacerlo voluntariamente!

- Damon, debes estar loco si piensas que Elena va a beber de tu sangre – recriminó Caroline

- Yo les dije, quería conversar con ustedes. Les estoy ofreciendo una solución, pero eso no significa que yo sea su vampidonante. Puedes ser tú Barbie.

- Sabes que eso es imposible Damon. Tomo verbena todos los días por la mañana. Mi sangre sería tóxica para Elena. Stefan y tú tampoco pueden hacerlo por el mismo motivo, así que no le veo el sentido a toda esta historia – chilló Caroline

- Yo dejé de tomar verbena el día que Elena decidió transformarse… pensé que algo así podía ocurrir – confesó Damon algo incómodo – pero si a Elena le molesta, podemos pedir a Stefan que deje la verbena y empezar este tratamiento en un par de días.

Elena lo escuchaba atentamente, y contestó – No puedo seguir esperando más tiempo, tengo que controlarlo pronto – lanzo una mirada a Caroline, de reojo miró a Damon, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Está bien – contestó Damon – empezamos cuando quieras. Barbie, tú nos acompañas, por si necesito refuerzos.

Con nerviosismo Elena acomodó su cabello, mientras miraba incrédula a Damon, que se estaba descubriendo el brazo para que ella comenzara a beber. Damon mordió su muñeca para que ella solo tuviera que beber, sin preocuparse de cómo encajar los colmillos. Él sintió como Elena comenzó a succionar su sangre con timidez al principio y con una locura febril después. Su rostro se había transformado, y sus ojos, inyectados en sangre lo miraban a ratos. Damon comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras ella se alimentaba, y Caroline les miraba desde una distancia prudente, para no entorpecer el momento.  
Elena se sintió saciada con la sangre de Damon, pero no quería dejar de beberla. Damon notó que Elena se estaba pasando de la cuenta, y llamó a su refuerzo

- Barbie! Cuello!

Caroline entendió a la perfección la orden de Damon, y en un segundo, había dejado a Elena en el piso desmayada.

Damon la tomo en sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama. Caroline pudo notar que la muñeca de Damon estaba casi desgarrada, pero comenzaba a curarse prontamente.

- Cuídala mientras bajo por un trago, me quitó mas sangre de la que esperaba – pidió Damon – Subiré luego para esperar a que despierte

Caroline asintió con la cabeza. Damon desapareció por la puerta. Ella solo podía pensar en todo lo que les había contado Damon y en lo increíblemente adorable de su actitud. Sin duda, debía de amar realmente a Elena, como para haber precavido que esto podría suceder. Caroline sonreía mientras miraba a su amiga, a quien incluso le habían puesto entre sus brazos a su amado osito de peluche.

* * *

**Me sentía en deuda dejando a medias esa historia, aquí la completo. Veremos que pasa ahora con la terapia de Damon.  
Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V:**

Bonnie miraba su teléfono buscando en el una respuesta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habló por última vez con Caroline, y dudaba si debía llamarla. Sabía que había sido una pésima amiga, no había siquiera intentado saber como estaba Elena. Con su madre no tuvo la mejor experiencia cuando completó su transformación, al menos Elena contaba además con los hermanos Salvatore para acompañarla. El estar ayudando a Klaus este tiempo tampoco hacía las cosas fáciles, ya habían rescatado su cuerpo (o lo que quedó de él) y lo tenían a resguardo, y ya había descubierto la manera de restaurarlo. Nadie lo sabía, solo ella… No era sencillo, pues requería de un ritual que incluía dos sacrificios: El de un ser de la misma especie que el cuerpo que se trataba de restaurar, es decir, un original, y el de la bruja que efectuaba el ritual. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a perder la vida por la de Klaus?. Sabía que también era improbable encontrar alguno de los originales para que diera su vida por él. Quizás en otro tiempo Rebeka sería lo suficientemente estúpida para hacerlo, pero ahora hay duda de que lo realice. ¿Cómo hacer, entonces, para engañar a Klaus y ocultarle todo lo que había averiguado?. Sin duda ahora necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, pero ¿quién?. No tenía ningún derecho de pedir ayuda, pero la desesperación ya era demasiada. Al menos necesitaba un poco de tiempo, para encontrar otra solución. Tomó aire, y rogando que no la ignoraran, agarró su móvil y marcó.

- ¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde estabas?, te llamé mil y un veces – contestó Caroline desde el otro lado de la línea.

Esas cortas palabras sirvieron a Bonnie para saber que Damon no le había informado de sus actividades extracurriculares en el departamento de Alaric.

- Caroline por favor discúlpame, pero me he hecho un lío… ¿dónde estás? Me gustaría verte…

- Bueno, las cosas no han salido para nada como las había planeado – contestó con tristeza - ¿puedes ir al Penny Lane en Richmon? Sé que te obliga a salir de la ciudad, pero no puedo andar por Mystic Falls, aun hay precio por mi cabeza, ¿entiendes? – dijo Caroline

- Lo sé Car… ¿te parece a las 10?

- Sí, ahí estaré, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que llegue a oídos del consejo – suplicó Caroline

- No te preocupes, no tengo a nadie – dijo con tristeza Bonnie

Klaus escuchó toda la conversación. No sabía lo que tramaba Bonnie, pero nada bueno podía ser para que lo hiciera con tanto secretismo. Klaus tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir.

* * *

- Damon, ¿crees que es posible que te quedes solo con Elena? – comenzó a preguntar aun conociendo la respuesta – necesito salir a las 8, y no se a que hora regresaré, ¿crees que puedas con ella sin mi ayuda?

- La verdad Caroline, Elena apenas está comenzando con esto, necesito de tu ayuda – confesó Damon - pero no has salido de aquí desde que regresaste, salvo cuando acudías a ver a Jeremy, pero últimamente ni eso has hecho. Ten mucho cuidado, si sales por el pueblo terminarán matándote

- No llores por mí – bromeó Caroline - saldré a las afueras de la ciudad, dudo encontrar algún conocido allá, así que estaré a salvo – contestó la rubia – además, tú sabes muy bien que sé defenderme.

- Lo sé Barbie, sé que no eres precisamente una "pobre vampira indefensa" – rió Damon – no te preocupes, acá estaremos bien. Quédate ahora con Elena, que voy por suministros

- O sea vas al banco de sangre – dijo Caroline

- Si, y de paso por algo de bourbon… ALGUIEN me lo ha estado bebiendo últimamente – replicó Damon

- Bueeeno, eso es TU CULPA por no traernos mas whisky – bromeó la chica – recuerda que eres tú quien está encargado de los mandados

Damon salió de la casa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Debía asumir que a veces, Caroline le hacía gracia.

* * *

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y Elena seguía durmiendo en su habitación. Llevaba un par de días con la terapia de Damon y caía rendida en su cama tras cada sesión. Aquel día no fue la excepción. Sentía que el hambre ya no la estaba controlando tan fuertemente como lo hacía con anterioridad y debía reconocer que Damon estaba siendo muy paciente con ella, a pesar de que ella no había sido muy buena con él.

Los primeros días debían forzarla a dejar de beber de Damon. Claramente, por su condición, su sangre no era igual a la sangre de las bolsas… tenía una textura ligeramente mas espesa, y su color era de un rojo carmesí muy peculiar. Su sabor tampoco era ni parecido a otras sangres que probó, le recordaba en algo el sabor del chocolate con avellanas que comía cuando era pequeña en la consulta de su padre. Y para que hablar del aroma que desprendía su piel: era discreto, distintivo y singular al mismo tiempo. Cuando era humana no percibía esto, pero ahora, al amplificar sus sentidos, lo sentía con total nitidez. Caroline los acompañó cada día, jamás los dejaba solos por temor a que pudiera hacerle mas daño del necesario a Damon. Más de una vez no quiso soltarlo y despertaba en su cama con dolor de cuello, porque Caroline debió quebrarlo para que no desgarrara el brazo de Damon. Y cada vez que despertaba, veía aquellos cristalinos ojos clavados en ella, esperando a que reaccionase.

En cada sesión estaban con Caroline, y quizás ese era el principal motivo por el que aun no tenían aquella conversación que mantenían pendiente.

Elena despertó, y apenas sintió ruido en la casa. Salto de la cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño. No sabe si fue el estado de relajación en el que se encontraba, o simplemente la necesidad de sacar lo que pensaba, por lo cual Elena comenzó a conversar consigo misma.

- Odio seguir eludiendo el tema de los recuerdos que Damon me borró, pero no quiero enfrentarme a él – comenzó diciendo - … si, yo misma le pedí que borrara los recuerdos a Jeremy, por su propio bien, pero ¿por qué me molesta tanto que Damon me los borrara a mí? No se si sentirme enojada con él, o triste… Que terrible es todo esto… Como si fuera poco a Stefan casi ni lo veo, sale temprano por la mañana y llega cada vez mas entrada la noche. Rara vez cruzamos palabra, y si lo hacemos no pasamos mas allá de las convenciones sociales que nos atan por compartir la misma casa. ¿Es que todo se va a poner tan difícil? Parece como si no quisiera hablar conmigo, como si yo no le importara…

Para ella era un martirio la terapia con Damon, se supone que siempre sería Stefan… entonces, ¿Por qué con Damon se sentía nerviosa? Temía no controlarse y hacerle daño, pero cada vez que él la miraba sentía un vértigo brotar desde su estómago y subir por su cuerpo hasta explotar en su cara… sentía como el calor brotaba, lo cual sin duda significaba una cosa: Estaba colorada como un tomate, y eso, era difícilmente ocultable… a él aquello parecía no importarle, y eso aun mas nerviosa la dejaba… ¿significaría esto que había tomado una mala decisión?

- Malditas mariposas – gruñó Elena– ¿acaso no me quieren dejar tranquila? – se preguntó a sí misma mientras se observaba en el espejo

- ¿Con qué mariposas peleas? No veo ninguna por aquí – una voz se sintió desde la puerta.

Elena estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en su charla consigo misma que no notó la presencia de Caroline. Por una parte se sintió aliviada de que no fuese Damon quien la encontrara en aquella situación, pero por otra, sabía lo que esto significaría: Un interrogatorio digno de la CIA.

- Caroline! Me asustaste, no te escuche llegar – dijo Elena

- Obvio que no me escuchaste, estabas tan concentrada hablando contigo misma – rió la rubia – ¿acaso te aburres de tu vieja amiga, y buscas diversión en tus monólogos?

- No Caroline, ¡no digas eso!, la verdad no sé porque hablaba conmigo misma

- ¿Me vas a contar de que va todo lo que escuché? – inquirió Caroline – Si quieres hago de cuenta que no escuché nada, y así me cuentas desde el principio

- Caroline, no puedo – le dijo haciendo señas hacia el primer piso – Alguien nos podría escuchar…

- ¿_Alguien_ o Damon? – preguntó Caroline

- ¡Pero Caroline!

- No te preocupes, Damon salió por las compras de la semana, y Stefan aun no regresa, estamos solas – se apresuro a decir Caroline – Pero bueno, si ahora no quieres hablar, no te preocupes, ya hablaremos cuando vuelva – la chica comenzó a hablar con mas seriedad – voy a reunirme con Bonnie en el Penny Lane.

- Caroline, déjame acompañarte – suplicó Elena – hace mucho que no hablo con Bonnie, ¡quiero verla!

- Sabes que me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero hasta que no te gradúes con honores, mejor no tentamos a la suerte. Trata de portarte bien esta noche, no estaré para evitar que destroces a Damon – rió divertida – así que tendrás que calmarte si no quieres comerte por partes al pobre "profesor"

La sola noticia que dio Caroline a Elena, de que estaría a solas con Damon la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Podría seguir negando las mariposas que aparecían mientras él la alimentaba con su propia sangre?. Decidió no seguir pensando en el asunto y comenzó a ayudar a Caroline a maquillarse para la noche.

- Realmente quieres que nadie te reconozca – observó Elena mientras Caroline se ponía una impresionante peluca morena – te queda muy bien el cabello oscuro y liso – destacó la chica – así ni tu madre podría reconocerte

- Es la idea Elena, aunque estaré en las afueras de la ciudad, puede ser que alguien de la comunidad ande por aquel sitio, y si me reconocieran, sería mi fin – comentó Caroline

- Lo sé Caroline, pero así estás irreconocible. Por favor, dile a Bonnie cuanto la extraño, que en cuanto pueda verla, la visitaré

- Damon ya llegó – lanzó Caroline de pronto – creo que será mejor que me vaya, si no llegare tarde a mi cita con Bonnie. ¿Segura que está bien que te quedes sola con Damon?

- Si Caroline, ve tranquila, nosotros estaremos bien

- ¡Y más que bien! – bromeo Caroline, mientras esquivaba el cojín que acababa de lanzarle Elena – Hey! Solo es una bromita, no te enojes… mejor ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde y Damon acaba de llegar.

Caroline se alejo de Elena, y ella escuchó como salió de la mansión. Elena se tumbó en la cama y se preguntó cuando entraría Damon para su próxima sesión. La verdad, estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez desde su muerte que estaría a solas con él, y la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar, añadía mas nerviosismo a su ser.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó Damon apoyado en el marco de la puerta

- Eso creo – contestó Elena, levantándose de la cama

* * *

Caroline llego al Penny Lane poco antes de las 9:30. Como se encontraba sola, decidió esperar a Bonnie pidiendo una botella de gin Brockmans.

- ¿Está segura señorita? Puede pedir un agua tónica para acompañarla – pregunto extrañado el mesero

- No te preocupes, no es lo mas fuerte que he bebido – rió Caroline, pensando en el espanto con que la miraría el mesero si supiera que bebe regularmente sangre

El mesero se alejó y al rato llego con una botella de gin, dos copas y hielo. La dejó en la mesa y le brindó una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Bonnie entró en el pub y no encontró a Caroline. Decidió sentarse en la barra a esperar que llegara. Pidió una cerveza y comenzó a beber. Recibió un mensaje en su celular que decía _"que mala eres, me dejas aquí sola con ginebra y dos copas XOXO"_. Dio una mirada al local y descubrió a una morena que alzaba una copa y le hacía señas… cuando estuvo a su lado recién notó que se trataba de Caroline

- Pero Caroline, ¿que te hiciste? – bromeó Bonnie

- ¡Nada! Solo estoy de incógnita aquí, la verdad no quiero que nadie me reconozca – le dijo bajándose las gafas y mirando de un lado a otro – aun hay precio por mi cabeza, pero no pude irme…

- ¿Cómo esta Elena? ¿Cómo lo lleva? – preguntó Bonnie

- Bueno, la verdad no ha sido sencillo… su transformación no ha sido precisamente tranquila. Atacó a Jeremy, y una noche se escapó de casa, hubo un accidente automovilístico en las cercanías de la casa y ella salió al oler la sangre de los heridos… por suerte Damon alcanzo a detenerla antes que matara a aquellas personas ¡Incluso había un bebe! – comentó con tristeza Caroline - ahora al menos ya está mas calmada… Está bebiendo sangre de Damon, y siguiendo las instrucciones que él le da…

Desde el otro lado del bar, Klaus escuchaba atentamente… ¡como habían sido tan imbéciles de dejar que Elena se transformara! Dejó su trago a medio beber y salió del pub como alma que llevaba el diablo.

* * *

Damon conversaba con Elena sobre temas triviales, que como estuvo el libro que le presto para distraerse, que si quería que le llevase alguna cosa, si necesitaba mas ropa… Elena en su cabeza solo pensaba en lo increíblemente guapo que se veía aquel día… llevaba como era habitual pantalones y chaqueta oscuros, pero un camisa color índigo llamó su atención… quizás era el contraste, pero hacia que sus ojos se vieran aun mas azules que de costumbre. Elena sin darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo el labio cuando Damon la sacó de su ensoñación.

- Elena… necesito que te encierres en el garaje… cuando yo salga, sal por la ventana y escondete en el garaje, ¿Stefan te mostro la escotilla secreta? – Elena asintió con la cabeza - quédate ahí mientras voy a mirar – le dijo casi en un susurro – prométeme que escuches lo que escuches, te quedarás encerrada… y si algo no sale bien, corre con todas tus fuerzas y vete a buscar a Caroline… ¿entiendes?

- Sss-sí – titubeó Elena. La verdad no sabía que podía ser aquello que sucedía que tenía a Damon tan nervioso. Cerró la puerta tras él y saltó por la ventana, tal y como Damon le había sugerido.

Llegó al garaje y entró por una pequeña escotilla que se encontraba en el piso. Stefan le había contado que era el pozo del cambio de aceite de los vehículos de la casa, pero que además incluía una puerta secreta que llevaba a una habitación para utilizarse en caso de emergencia. Elena se quedó allí escondida tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero no se escuchaba casi nada. El olor del aceite tampoco la dejaba oler más allá del pozo, por lo cual se sentó a esperar que Damon la fuese a buscar.

Al bajar al primer piso, Damon vio a Tyler en el salón. Se acercó lentamente a él. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo? Si había alguien de quien tuvieran la certeza que había sido transformado por Klaus, ese era él.

Nada más al acercarse al salón, Tyler/Klaus lo tomó por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared.

- Me debes un par, y te las pienso cobrar – le dijo Klaus, impidiéndole moverse – ¿Me recuerdas? En este envase no soy tan encantador

- ¿Klaus?- titubeó Damon

- ¡Ring, ring, ring, ring! ¡Tenemos un ganador! Ahora veamos si serás sincero conmigo – le dijo abriendo los ojos para tratar de manipularlo – Toma esta estaca y clávatela en el estómago

Damon tomó la estaca que Klaus tenía en la mano, y se la enterró tal y como se lo había pedido.

- Bien, veo que no estas tomando verbena. ¿Es verdad que Elena es vampiro?

- Sí - contestó Damon

Klaus sacó la estaca del estómago de Damon y la clavó en su costado izquierdo. Damon ahogó un grito de dolor.

- ¿Ella está en la casa? –

- No – contestó Damon

- ¿Tú la convertiste? – preguntó mientras sacaba la estaca y la volvía a clavar en su estómago que ya estaba sanando.

- No, yo estaba contigo cuando Alaric te mató… Rebeka mató a Elena en el puente Wickery – contestó Damon

- Maldita Rebeka, ya se las cobraré. Ahora, te vas a quedar quieto – le dijo Klaus mientras tomaba una escopeta que había dejado en el sillón del salón - y si alguien te pregunta, no sabrás quien te atacó, ni recordarás las preguntas que ya te he hecho – Klaus se alejó y preparó el arma para dispararle – Buenas noches Damon.

Elena sintió desde su escondite el sonido del arma. El olor del pozo de cambio de aceite no le dejó oler la sangre que estaba derramando Damon. Esperó unos minutos hasta que no escuchó movimiento alguno en la casa. Salió de su escondite y sintió el olor de la sangre provenir desde el salón. Damon estaba en el piso bañado en su propia sangre… tanta que Elena tuvo que aguantar con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar a beberla.

- Damon! Damon! ¿Qué pasó?¿quién te atacó? – se apresuró a preguntar

- No lo sé – contestó Damon a la vez que hacía una mueca de dolor

- ¿Te puedes poner de pie? Tenemos que ir a tu habitación para limpiarte y ver que heridas tienes – sugirió Elena

- Si puedo… pero necesito sangre… y bourbon – dijo Damon obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Damon subió apoyado en Elena hasta su cuarto. Ella le ayudó a despojarse de la chaqueta y la camisa. Su hermosa camisa color índigo estaba llena de sangre, y de agujeros que hacían presumir a Elena que le habían disparado perdigones de madera.

- Damon, esto te va a doler, pero tengo que quitar lo que tengas ahí – le dijo con muchísima tristeza

- No te preocupes, yo aguanto – respondió mientras bebía directamente de la botella.

Elena comenzó a retirar los perdigones, empezando por los que se encontraban más cerca del corazón. A medida que los sacaba, veía como el rostro de Damon reflejaba el dolor que sentía. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Elena. Damon la observó sorprendido

- ¿Porque lloras? Yo tengo las balas en el cuerpo, no tú – comentó tratando de bromear – No llores, no me voy a morir por esto – dijo mientras comenzó a toser sangre – ¿podrías apurarte un poco?

- Lo siento – contestó Elena – pero lo hago tan rápido como puedo

A medida que Elena sacaba los perdigones, el cuerpo de Damon se seguía llenando de más y más sangre. Al paso que iba, no podría aguantar mas rato así, sin morderle.

- Damon, te tengo que meter en la ducha, no puedo ver donde te quedan perdigones – dijo acongojada Elena – ayúdame a llevarte hasta allá

Damon se apoyo nuevamente en Elena y llegaron a la ducha. Ambos entraron en ella, poco importaba mojarse la ropa, pensó Elena, lo importante era quitar los perdigones de madera del cuerpo de Damon. Elena puso el agua a correr, mientras con una esponja quitaba la sangre de su cuerpo. Cuando encontraba un lugar con orificio abierto, con sus manos alcanzaba el perdigón y lo extraía. Miraba a Damon de vez en vez. Notó que cuando retiraba el último perdigón, Damon estaba apoyado en el muro de la ducha, inconsciente. Elena lo levantó como pudo, la verdad es que ser vampira le hizo mas fácil la tarea, y lo llevó hasta la alfombra de su habitación. Empezó a buscar un pijama entre los cajones de Damon. Lo que encontró la dejó helada. Una foto de ambos tomada en su viaje a Atlanta. No había tiempo de pensar en ello. Elena encontró un pijama de pantalón y polera sin mangas color gris. Cogió unas toallas y se acercó al chico. ¿Es que hasta inconsciente se veía tan hermoso?. Elena trató de borrar aquellos pensamientos para no distraerse, pero era casi imposible. Secó con toda ternura el torso de Damon, y le puso la polera. Sacó con cuidado los pantalones que estaban mojados, y ser ruborizó un poco al pensar que debía también quitarle los bóxer. Seco con cuidado las piernas y pies de Damon, y tapó con una toalla seca su pelvis, mientras por debajo de ella trataba de arrancarle la ropa interior. Damon parecía no despertar, ni aun con la inmensa pelea que le dieron los bóxer para salir del cuerpo del chico. Elena le deslizó los pantalones del pijama por las piernas, hasta ponérselos totalmente. Lo tapó con una manta mientras quitaba las sábanas ensangrentadas de su cama. Las dejó a un lado mientras ponía unas hermosas y suaves sabanas color marfil. Elena se acercó a Damon y trató de despertarlo. Al ver que no lo hacía, lo levantó y posicionó en la cama, al parecer recién ahí se dio cuenta que ella estaba hecha una sopa. Pensó en ir a su habitación a buscar ropa, pero la verdad temía dejar solo a Damon. Sacó de uno de sus muebles un short de deporte y una polera negra. Se secó y puso la ropa de Damon. Tenía su aroma, lo que la hizo tomar el cuello de la polera y olfatear su aroma. Se acercó a la cama y se acurrucó junto a él. Levantó la vista para mirar su rostro, y sin notar como, en dos segundos sus labios le estaban besando.

* * *

***Que tal? Pérfida Elena que se aprovecha del pobre chico desmayado.**

**Cuéntenme**** que les ha parecido! y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demás! TheCullen86, Nancyaioma, Tefi86 y mi linda Kat :) Muchísimas gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI: **

Jeremy se encontraba solo en casa. Cenar sin compañía le deprimía, la soledad le hacía pensar en todo lo que había perdido en el último tiempo. Primero sus padres, luego Jenna y Ric… y ahora quizás nunca recuperaría a su hermana. La tristeza hacia mella en el chico, quien no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que estaba padeciendo Elena. Si él no hubiese sido tan imbécil, y hubiese seguido el plan que ya tenían trazado, quizás su hermana ahora estaría con él, y no lidiando con su transformación. Se sintió un poco mareado, por lo cual decidió subir a recostarse. Cuando se encontraba de camino a su habitación, un fuerte dolor de cabeza surgió, y Jeremy perdió el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos.

Matt llegó a la casa Gilbert y toco el timbre. Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos tocando para que Jeremy le abriese, al hablar con él por la tarde notó que su amigo estaba algo desanimado, por lo cual decidió acompañarlo con unas cervezas y un partido de los Danville Braves que emitían aquella noche. Matt comenzó a preocuparse, pues se suponía que Jeremy no saldría a ningún sitio. Comenzó a llamarle a su móvil, y sintió que sonaba muy cercano a la puerta. Pensando que Jeremy estaba herido, o peor, decidió entrar usando las artimañas que ya había enseñado al irrumpir en la casa de Meredith. Nada mas al abrir la puerta, vio a Jeremy tendido a mitad de la escalera, se apresuró a revisar si estaba herido. Por fortuna, Jeremy solo estaba desmayado.

Cuando Jeremy despertó, estaba en el sillón, y Matt preparaba una taza de café en la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasó Jeremy?

- No tengo idea… llevo un par de días con mareos – contestó el chico – y creo que me desmaye cuando subía a mi habitación

- ¿Crees que debemos visitar a la doctora Fell?

- No sé Matt, mañana veo si es necesario – mintió Jeremy, para no preocupar a su amigo. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que se desmayaba.

Jeremy no se concentró en el juego de la TV. Tuvo recuerdos de un sueño que apareció mientras estaba sin sentido. Se veía tan real que él se desconcertó. Vio a Stefan cubierto de sangre, mientras Elena atacaba a unas personas que lo estaban socorriendo, pues Stefan había estado en el piso aparentando estar sin sentido. De pronto él se levanto y comenzó a beber la sangre de aquellas personas junto con Elena. Ambos se veían horrorosamente felices con su acción, reían a carcajadas mientras atacaban a los 2 chicos que los miraban aterrorizados. Realmente se estaban divirtiendo con aquella situación. Jeremy atribuyó este sueño al cansancio y stress que le provocaba no poder ayudar a su hermana, pero la verdad, ese sueño le preocupó. ¿Estaría su hermana así de descontrolada?

De pronto Jeremy se levanto del sillón, y Matt, pensando que se había sentido mal de nuevo, trató de ayudarlo.

- No te preocupes, solo necesito ir al baño – dijo Jeremy esbozando una sonrisa

Matt se quedó en el sillón bebiendo una cerveza y mirando el partido.

Jeremy pensó en acudir a la mansión, pero tras todo lo sucedido, lo más sensato era llamar a alguno para que le diera razones. Trató de llamar a Caroline, pero ella no atendía al teléfono. Llamó a Damon, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Por último llamó a Stefan, quien tras un par de repiques de su móvil atendió.

- Jeremy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó jadeando Stefan

- Si, pero estoy preocupado por Elena, ¿cómo está?

- Mira, la verdad, Caroline o Damon te pueden dar informe – contestó con algo de recelo – Yo salgo muy temprano de la casa, y son ellos quienes se están encargando de ella y su situación. Siento no poder ayudarte más, pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado, hablamos en otro momento – le dijo fríamente antes de cortar el llamado.

Jeremy trató de no darle mas vueltas al asunto y disfrutar del partido que estaban mirando. Tomó una cerveza y se sentó junto a Matt a tratar de olvidar lo que había soñado.

* * *

Caroline y Bonnie seguían bebiendo y conversando alegremente en el Penny Lane. Bonnie no podía quitar de su mente el hechizo que había encontrado para restaurar el cuerpo de Klaus, pero aun no sabía si podía confiar aquel secreto a Caroline. Probablemente ella la odiaría por usar el cuerpo de Tyler para ayudar a Klaus, así que decidió omitir aquel asunto. Necesitaba contactar a Emily de nuevo, pero la verdad aun no sabía como la había contactado en un principio. Sabía que no estaba sola, y que Caroline siempre sería su amiga… al menos hasta que supiese la verdad, pero necesitaba de la ayuda de una bruja para arreglar el enredo que ella misma creó.

- ¿Has visto a Jeremy? – de pronto preguntó Caroline

- Bueno… esto… yo… quería ir… pero no sé si estará bien – contestó Bonnie

- Yo dejé de verlo hace un tiempo, más que nada por que tenia que estar 24/7 cuidando de Elena, pero las veces que fui a hablar con él, me preguntaba por ti – dijo la rubia – se ve que el chico aun no puede olvidarte. Es verdad, sabe que metió la pata a fondo, pero yo creo que aun siente algo por ti – aseveró Caroline

- ¿De veras lo crees? – preguntó Bonnie  
- ¡Sipirili! – contestó Car, mientras soltaba una sonrisa

Bonnie solo comenzó a reír, mientras pensaba que en realidad, jamás había dejado de tener sentimientos por Jeremy. Le había hecho daño, era verdad, pero en el fondo de su corazón, extrañaba los días a su lado.

- Quizás podría visitarlo esta noche – comentó coqueta Bonnie

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le gritó Caroline – ¡estás más borracha que quinceañera sola en casa y con las llaves de la cava!

- Mejor espero hasta estar sobria mañana…

- Más rato querrás decir – contestó Caroline mostrándole su reloj. En el marcaba la 3.30 de la madrugada

- ¡Mierda, Caroline! Vamos a llegar de amanecida a Mystic Falls – lloriqueó Bonnie

- Bueno, también podríamos quedarnos por acá, y volver a una hora más 'decorosa' – contestó Caroline haciendo una mueca

- Puede ser… aparte no estamos en condiciones de conducir – dijo Bonnie

- Por ahora, solo nos queda seguir bebiendo – río Caroline mientras hacía señas al mesero para que les repitiera la ronda de tragos.

- ¿Cómo estas llevando todo esto? Digo, lo de Elena… Tyler – irrumpió de pronto Bonnie

- Con Elena la verdad es mayormente Damon quien se hace cargo de ella, yo solo los acompaño y asisto a Damon cuando lo necesita. Soy algo así como la "asistente" del Dr. Damon – rio Caroline casi sin ganas – y sobre Tyler… la verdad es que me odio por haberlo abandonado… pero él me lo pidió… Dios, si tan solo pudiera estar con él nuevamente… Ni siquiera he querido llamar a mi madre, porque alertaría a la señora Lockwood, y ya ha sufrido demasiado. No se que pasara cuando Elena ya se estabilice y yo tenga que irme… lo he pensado… esperar la salida del sol y arrancarme mi anillo para volver a estar con Tyler…

Caroline comenzó a sollozar, tratando de ahogar un llanto que la verdad no podía controlar. Bonnie la miraba con suma tristeza, pensando que quizás pudiera borrar ese dolor dándole luces de esperanza con lo que había descubierto.

- Caroline, cariño, por favor, no llores – comenzó Bonnie – he estado averiguando algunas cosas… quizás haya alguna manera…

-¿¡QUEEEÉ?! – grito Caroline, abriendo sus ojos y mirando sin entender aun a Bonnie

- He estado averiguando, y creo que puede haber alguna forma de traer de vuelta a Tyler… pero eso también traería de vuelta a Klaus – le dijo Bonnie manipulando las palabras para no ponerse en evidencia

- Bonnie… ¿no me estás mintiendo? – inquirió Caroline sorprendida

- Puede ser Car… no te aseguro nada, pero tengo que seguir averiguando… tengo que contactar a Emily para que me ayude, pero no se como hacerlo… necesito encontrar a Lucy… la bruja que ayudó a Katherine… en realidad ella es algo así como mi prima… y tiene el suficiente poder como para ayudarme a contactar a Emily – soltó finalmente Bonnie

- ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? – pregunto intrigada Caroline

- Primero tengo que encontrar a mi madre, y ahí es donde me ha ido mal – dijo Bonnie – ni siquiera con hechizo de seguimiento he logrado ubicarla, y Jamie dice que no sabe donde está…

- ¿Y si lo obligo a decirnos donde está? – pregunto de pronto Caroline

- No se puede, toma verbena todos los días –contestó Bonnie

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer cosas no muy buenas – dijo Caroline – la verdad no se me dan mucho las cosas de secuestros ni nada, pero podemos dejarlo en los sótanos de la propiedad Lockwood hasta que pase el efecto de la verbena…

- Caroline, Jamie no es tonto, y debe estar armado hasta los dientes contra los vampiros

- Bueno, entonces haremos uso de tu encanto… ¿Cómo podemos desmayarlo sin quebrarle el cuello?

- O sea, hay una manera… pero debo averiguarlo bien para no cometer errores. Mi madre conocía una mezcla de hierbas que dejan inconsciente a quien las coma o beba – recordó Bonnie

- Entonces debemos planear muy bien esto. Ahora busquemos donde dormir para mañana volver a Mystic Falls. Ya tramaremos todo esto para hacerlo sin error.

- Caroline, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie… ni a Elena… ¡Júramelo!

- Ok, ok, te lo juro… si quieres te hago una 'pink promise' como cuando éramos niñas… - dijo Caroline extendiendo su dedo meñique

- Pero Caroline! Si has hacíamos hasta hace 3 años jajajaja – contestó Bonnie extendiendo su meñique para cerrar la promesa.

* * *

Stefan llegó a la mansión mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Se veía en su rostro que había tenido un buen día… buen día que acabaría en cuanto percibiera el olor de la sangre proveniente desde el interior de su casa. Corrió hacia el salón y notó que había un charco tremendo de sangre. Si hubiese sido sangre humana pensaría que el dueño de aquella estaba muerto, pero notó que no lo era. Corrió por la casa buscando a los demás. En el sótano no había nadie, las bolsas de sangre recién traídas por Damon, aun se encontraban en la caja de transporte del banco de sangre. En la cocina estaban apiladas las cajas de bourbon y whisky. Buscó en el estudio… y nada. Siguió su recorrido por las habitaciones de la casa, llego a la puerta de la habitación de Damon y entró sigilosamente. Lo que vio allí no le agradó en lo mas mínimo: ¡Elena apoyada en el pecho de Damon y besándolo! Como si fuera poco, ella tenía puesta una polera de Damon. Quizás la sangre que vio abajo era producto de una desenfrenada tarde de "jugueteos" entre ellos.

Una imagen se volcó en su mente mientras observaba pasmado esta escena. El último beso que dio a Elena mientras era humana, en su habitación, no había sido como él esperaba. Elena simplemente no reaccionó ante su acercamiento, es más, ni siquiera lo tocó con sus manos… quizás por ello quería contarle lo que paso en aquel viajecito con Damon, cuando fueron en busca de Jeremy. ¿Sería que en realidad había escogido a Damon y, cuando tuvo el accidente solo regresaba a Mystic Falls por Caroline? Probablemente él poco y nada tenía que ver en esa decisión. Para ser francos, él ni siquiera tenía derecho a reprocharle nada. Él bien sabía que Damon estaba volviendo a ser el mismo chico agradable que había sido antes de su transformación, aquel que creía en el amor y se entregaba absoluta y totalmente con el fin de conseguirlo. Con esos antecedentes, era bastante probable que se volviera más atractivo, inclusive para la misma Elena. Si antes había subestimado a su hermano, ahora no le quedaba duda que se había calado en el corazón de Elena. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y salió de la mansión sin rumbo aparente.

* * *

Damon entreabrió sus ojos y vio a Elena robándole un beso. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, que él no quería perder el contacto. De pronto Elena dejó de besarlo y se quedo a centímetros de su rostro observándolo… había notado que él había abierto los ojos.

- Perdón – dijo Elena – no quería despertarte

-¿Acaso querías aprovecharte de un pobre hombre indefenso? – preguntó Damon mientras arqueaba las cejas – lo último que recuerdo es que me metiste en la ducha… ¿Cómo es que ahora estoy en la cama, contigo y con el pijama puesto?

- Esto… pues… no podía dejarte con la ropa mojada tirado en el baño… te sequé y te puse el pijama ¿contento? – dijo la chica

- No mucho, habría preferido estar despierto para poder defenderme. ¿Acaso… abusaste de mí? – le pregunto Damon mientras de descojonaba riendo

- No seas idiota – contestó Elena, mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada en la cara

Comenzó así una guerra de almohadas como Elena no tenía desde que era una niña. Reían divertidos mientras se arrojaban más y más cojines de un lado a otro de la cama. Una de las almohadas no estaba bien cerrada y comenzó a soltar las plumas que la rellenaban. Parecía como si en la habitación de Damon estuviese nevando. De pronto, Elena perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama, atrapando a Damon en su caída, quien quedo en aquel momento tumbado sobre ella.

- Ahora, ¿me vas a decir porque me besabas? – pregunto Damon mientras sostenía los brazos de Elena sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola

- No lo sé Damon, solo lo hice, ¿vale? – contestó agriamente Elena

- No es una buena respuesta – dijo Damon mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica, rozando sus labios con los de ella – cuando quieras decirme la verdad, estaré para escucharte

Elena tenía la respiración entrecortada mientras sentía tan cerca de sí a Damon. Sentía como el rubor subía por su rostro. Miraba aquel rosto endemoniadamente perfecto a centímetros del suyo. Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo borrar las ganas que sentía de seguir saboreando los labios de Damon. De pronto notó que la polera gris tenía una mancha de sangre cerca del esternón.

- Damon! ¿Estas sangrando? – preguntó Elena, aun conociendo la obvia respuesta.

- Mierda, parece que algo quedó ahí dentro – dijo mientras se quitaba la polera

Elena quedó boquiabierta mirando el increíblemente bien esculpido torso de Damon. Sintió el fuego correr por sus venas. Recordó lo que Caroline le había dicho _'tendrás sentimientos animales, Elena, casi no podrás contener tus fuerzas, y querrás tener sexo a cada minuto'_. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero la verdad no podía dejar de mirar como Damon trataba de quitarse la última astilla de su cuerpo.

- Elena, ¿podrías? – dijo Damon mostrándole un cuchillo apuntando al esternón – puedo equivocarme desde esta posición.

- Bue-bueno… - tartamudeó Elena

Elena tomo el cuchillo he hizo una incisión en el sitio donde se veía el punto de sangre. Damon apenas jadeó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Elena trato con sus manos tomar la astilla que se clavo en el pecho del chico y que ella no retiro antes.

- Damon, parece que… cicatrizó alrededor de la astilla… tendré que cortar alrededor de ella – contesto Elena.

- Bueno, creo que necesitare un trago para ello – le dijo acercándose a su botella de bourbon y sirviéndose un trago. También necesito un trago de lo 'otro' – le dijo Damon – asumo que perdí mucha sangre, aun me siento un poco débil… ¿podrías ir por una bolsa por mi? Dejé en el sótano la caja con bolsas de sangre

- Damon, no creo poder hacerlo – dijo la chica, pensando que no podría controlarse

- Elena, puedes hacerlo – dijo Damon tomando sus manos - Sé que puedes hacerlo…

Elena bajó las escaleras a velocidad vampírica. Paró en el salón vio toda la sangre que Damon había perdido. Pensó en detenerse a limpiar, pero necesitaba volver con él. Bajó al sótano y encontró la caja de transporte de las bolsas de sangre. Tomó una y su ansia de sangre brotó. Su cara se transformó y sus colmillos aparecieron. Pensó en beber para controlar la ansiedad, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. _'Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes hacerlo'_. Sus palabras retumbaban en su mente, sus ojos observándola, el tacto de sus manos en las suyas. Elena respiró profundamente de nuevo, y su cara volvió a la normalidad.

Elena subió las escaleras con la bolsa de sangre en sus manos. Había sido un esfuerzo magnánimo, pero salía airosa de aquella nueva prueba. Sonrió con genuina satisfacción cuando puso aquella bolsa, de una pieza, en las manos de Damon.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía? Solo faltaba que pusieras un poquito de tu parte – dijo Damon recibiendo la bolsa y regalándole una enorme sonrisa

- Si, ya, ya, tu tenías razón – dijo Elena sonriendo – ahora, bebe para poder quitarte esa astilla.

Damon bebió la sangre hasta la última gota. Sintiéndose fuerte para afrontar lo que venía, le hizo una seña a Elena, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Estoy listo – dijo – ahora, ¿que hacemos?

- Sacar esa astilla Damon, te va a doler un poco, ¿aguantarás?

- Me han pasado cosas peores – contestó Damon.

Elena tomó el cuchillo y lo enterró en el pecho de Damon. Un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir, pero la herida se cerraba con rapidez.

- Tendrás que ser más rápida que eso Elena. Debes cortar el pedazo y sacarlo, si no cicatrizará de nuevo – le dijo el chico – Hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta

Elena empuño nuevamente el cuchillo y corto con premura la carne de Damon. Extrajo el trozo de astilla justo a tiempo para ver como cicatrizaba la herida. Elena tomo un apósito humedecido, con el que limpio la sangre que había quedado en el pecho de Damon.

- Ahora si. ¿Estás seguro que no falta nada más? – preguntó Elena

- La verdad es que sí, falta algo – dijo Damon

- Dime, dónde? – pregunto Elena observando el torso de Damon

Damon levantó el rostro de Elena, tomándolo suavemente por la barbilla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Damon puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Elena. Se veía tan hermosa, que él solo quería hacer una cosa. Y la hizo.

- Faltaba esto – dijo mientras rozaba sus labios.

Elena se sorprendió al comienzo, abrió sus inmensos ojos mirando aquellos profundos ojos azules. Lo miró tan fijamente que se perdió en ellos. Le devolvió el beso, saboreando en cada roce el sabor de sus labios. Podía notar que el la besaba con ternura, ella comenzó a atacarlo mordiéndole suavemente los labios y besándolo con furia después. Elena empujó a Damon y lo empotró contra la pared _'no podrás contener tus fuerzas'_ las palabras de Caroline ahora si le hacían sentido… Siguió besándolo y acariciando su negro cabello, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

Se necesitaban el uno al otro, Damon la besaba con locura, recordando aquel beso que le dio en el motel de Denver. Había quedado inconcluso por la intromisión de Jeremy. Damon la deseaba, sí, pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de ella. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, separó sus labios de los de Elena.

- Elena, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no quiero que esto sea así. ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que realmente quieres? – dijo él mirándola tiernamente mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos.

- Solo sé que muero de ganas de besarte a cada momento, cada vez que me miras, mi cuerpo se estremece, el más ligero roce de tu piel hace que me sonroje, y que de no ser por ti, quizás ya estaría muerta… Tú me has cuidado, y me has protegido incluso haciéndote daño… y yo… solo he sido una niñita estúpida queriendo ocultar lo que siente… y ahora… solo quiero estar contigo, Damon.

* * *

***Gracias por leer y comentar.  
Cualquier idea, sugerencia, duda y/o reclamo son bien recibidos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Damon no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Elena. Había esperado tanto tiempo por ellas, que no supo reaccionar al oírlas. Solo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules la cara de la chica de la que tanto tiempo había estado prendado.

- Lo siento – soltó Elena de pronto

'_¿Lo siento? ¿Pero porque me disculpo? Estúpidas palabras, salen sin que las piense… sonríe Elena, sonríe…'_

- No te preocupes – dijo Damon mirándola fijamente – creo que será mejor que durmamos, después de todo lo que ha pasado debes estar agotada – observó.

- La verdad si, estoy algo cansada – contestó Elena – pero ¿si vuelven a atacar? – dijo algo asustada Elena

- No importa, no nos tomarán desprevenidos nuevamente – contestó Damon mientras señalaba algunas de las armas que pertenecieron a Alaric – algo de esto nos puede servir… ahora vete a la cama, yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Elena sin reclamar se metió entre las sabanas de la cama de Damon. La verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dormitar. Al verla dormir, Damon se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado, acaricio su cabello y rodo su mano por la mejilla de la chica. Elena presa de un profundo sueño, se hizo un ovillo y se acurrucó al lado de Damon.

* * *

Caroline y Bonnie llegaron apoyadas la una en la otra a la habitación del hotel. El reloj marcaba casi las 6 de la mañana.

- Bonnie, junta las cortinas, entra demasiado sol – bramó Caroline achinando sus ojos.

- Cálmate Car, te hice un anillo para el sol – contestó Bonnie.

- Sí, pero el anillo no me protege contra la resaca – gritó Caroline, sacándole la lengua.

- No seas cría y trata de dormir un par de horas – dice fríamente Bonnie tratando de no enredar su borracha lengua – recuerda que tu vas a manejar…

- Mejor obligamos a alguien que nos lleve – rio Caroline – no llegaríamos a ningún lado, más que a estrellarnos contra un árbol – dice a chica antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a dormir.

Bonnie la mira, sabe que cuando se entere de toda la verdad, Caroline jamás la va a perdonar. Tiene que continuar con su mentira, y engañar a Klaus en el camino.

* * *

Damon se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Elena aun estaba dormida, acurrucada en su cama y con la polera que le había sacado la noche anterior. Damon pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho poco antes de dormirse _'Solo he sido una niñita estúpida queriendo ocultar lo que siente… y ahora… solo quiero estar contigo, Damon.'_ Con esas palabras lo sorprendió, él solo pudo abrazarla y acurrucarse a su lado hasta que ella cayó presa del cansancio.

Damon sabía que eso podía ser como el beso que se dieron en Denver, en el momento dinamita pura, y al día siguiente un secreto que ocultar. Probablemente sería mejor ser cauteloso, Elena le había demostrado una y otra vez que cada vez que pasaba algo entre ellos, los días siguientes lo trataba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Además se había disculpado… aunque aun no entendía porque.

Se levantó de la cama, se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras, sin despertar a Elena. Vio el desorden que había quedado en el salón y se dispuso a limpiarlo. Cogió cubeta y mopa, y empezó a trapear el piso donde estaba su sangre esparcida. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel fragmento de noche que le faltaba… quien lo atacó y porque. Claro, atendidas las circunstancias, solo podía ser obra de Rebecca, pero ella no era de aquellos que te obligaría a olvidar que te hizo daño, trataría que lo recordases a fuego en tu mente. Seguir dándole vueltas tampoco iba a ser beneficioso, con esos antecedentes lo mejor sería buscarse otro sitio donde vivir, para evitar que los pillasen por sorpresa nuevamente. Pensar en ello no sería sencillo, así que mientras trapeaba pensaba en las posibilidades con las que contaba. Podía buscar en las afueras de la ciudad algún sitio, pero en tanto no regresara Caroline, no podía dejar sola a Elena.

Elena abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta en la cama. Notó que Damon ya no estaba. ¿Acaso se habría molestado por lo que le dijo la noche anterior? Quizás solo estaba un poco confundido, más que mal, jamás Elena le había dicho lo que realmente pensaba. ¿O sería que ahora que lo había escuchado había dejado de importarle?. Tal vez haberse disculpado lo dejó peor… Tendría que averiguarlo, pero ¿cómo sin quedar como una desesperada? Corrió a su habitación a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, si bien era lo más agradable del mundo estar con el aroma de Damon tan cerca de sí, debía vestirse normalmente para ver que tal estaban las cosas. Su reloj marcaba cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Tras la ducha escogió un short de mezclilla y una camiseta a rayas. Se puso perfume, se calzó sus zapatillas y se dispuso a afrontar un nuevo día. Sintió que Damon se encontraba en el salón limpiando el desastre de la noche anterior, cuando se dio el ánimo de bajar, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre le jugaron una mala pasada: tropezó y rodó por las escaleras sin que nada pudiera detenerla.

Damon sintió el golpe y corrió a ver que sucedía. Cuando llegó encontró a Elena sin sentido y tirada en el descanso de la escalera. Damon la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al sillón. La recostó y trató de despertarla. Elena no reaccionaba, pero por lo que el pudo notar, solo se encontraba desmayada. Decidió entonces esperar a que despertara. Apartó el cabello de su rostro y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Cuando terminaba de limpiar y ordenar la sala, la puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció una Caroline en deplorable estado.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasó Caroline?! – le gritó Damon

- Schhhhhhht! - dijo Caroline poniendo el dedo índice en su boca – No me hables tan fuerte, me duele la cabeza, tomé un poquito mucho, y ahora me duele todo

- Tremendo fiestón que te pegaste, Barbie – dijo Damon riendo – Ahora vete a bañar y duerme un rato, el olor a ginebra barata que traes me da asco.

- Hey! No era _"barata"_, era buena ginebra, ok? – contestó Caroline – y para que sepas, no eres ni mi papá, ni nadie para darme órdenes – le grito

- Sé que no soy nada de eso, pero necesito que estés sobria para que te quedes a jugar a la niñera con Elena mientras yo salgo. En tanto no se te pase la borrachera es mejor que no bajes – dijo en un tono autoritario Damon

- Ok _'papá'_ – contestó Caroline mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera con cara de puchero.

Damon no pudo sino sonreír ante aquella escenita. Caroline le había puesto cara de niña recién regañada que le hizo soltar una sincera carcajada. Tomó su notebook y buscó por un par de horas en internet propiedades que le pudieran servir de refugio, pero ninguna parecía agradarle. Necesitaba una que tuviera varias habitaciones, y en lo posible alejada del pueblo. Como extrañaría el salir de su cama y entrar a su bañera. Aparte Caroline y Elena necesitaban un baño propio, para que se sintieran a gusto, lo cual hacia que las opciones se redujeran bastante. Escuchó a Elena quejarse, por lo cual se acercó al sillón para ver que tal estaba.

- Buenas tardes, parece que hoy no despertaste con el mejor pie – dijo Damon mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

- No te burles… auuuu… todavía me duele – dijo Elena sobándose la nuca – perdí el equilibrio y todo se fue a negro.

Elena obviamente mintió, ¿Cómo iba a reconocer que en realidad se tropezó por estar pensando en él? Primero tenía que ver que tal estaban las cosas, y claramente el mostrarse tan torpe, no haría que se viera mejor.

- Elena, ¿desde cuando no comes? – preguntó algo preocupado

- Sabes bien que desde ayer por la mañana – contestó la chica

- Puede ser eso entonces por lo que sigues tan débil, llevas poco más de un día sin comer. Anda, siéntate – dijo Damon mientras se subía la manga de su polera – Vamos, tienes que beber – dijo ofreciendo su antebrazo a Elena.

Elena comenzó a beber de Damon como lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía un tiempo. Cuando se sintió satisfecha, soltó el brazo del chico, sin presiones, sin que la obligaran, se limpió las comisuras de los labios y le agradeció.

- ¡Bien Elena! – sonrió Damon – creo que ya te estás controlado con todo esto. Se me ocurre una idea… en un rato saldremos juntos, así ponemos a prueba tu control. Si algo sale mal, te traigo de vuelta a la casa, ¿te parece?

- ¿Y donde se supone que vamos? – dijo entusiasmada Elena. Desde que se había convertido, no había salido de la casa a la luz del día.

- Eso es una sorpresa, pero vístete como una señorita respetable – contestó riendo Damon

* * *

Bonnie caminaba a casa de su abuela con unos grandes anteojos de sol. La noche de fiesta con Caroline la había dejado peor de lo que esperaba. Sentía que su cabeza palpitaba y un dolor comparable solo con tener una estaca atravesada en el cerebro la tenía descolocada. Tenía una sed tremenda, que no calmaba ni con los tres litros de agua mineral que ya había consumido. La verdad, contra la resaca, sus dones de bruja no le servían de nada. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Sintió que la tomaban del cuello y la tiraban contra la pared.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste que Elena había muerto, brujita? – preguntó un cabreado Klaus

- Porque yo tampoco lo sabía… lo supe hace poco Klaus – balbuceó Bonnie sobándose el cuello cuando Klaus la soltó – recuerda que estuve mucho tiempo contigo en el piso de Ric, y no cogía las llamadas telefónicas de mis amigos, a sugerencia tuya…

- Mmmm, ya veo – dijo Klaus dando unos pasos por la habitación – ¿y supiste como fue que murió?

- Bueno, después que la drenaste, tuvo un derrame cerebral y la doctora Fell le dio sangre de vampiro que tenía guardada… y la noche de tu "muerte" Rebecca la arrojo por el puente cuando iba en la camioneta de Matt. Eso es lo que yo supe.

- ¿Y sabes donde se metió mi hermanita? – preguntó

- Sé que se fue con Elijah, pero no tengo idea de donde – contestó Bonnie

- ¿Cómo van nuestros planes? – preguntó de pronto Klaus.

- 'Tus planes' querrás decir… bueno, Caroline me ayudará a encontrar a Abby, le dije que quizás podría traer de vuelta a Tyler

- O sea que no se espantaría demasiado si me ve por allí – sonrío Klaus

- Klaus, necesito que no te aparezcas por acá, Caroline vendrá de vez en cuando, y si te ve, tus planes se irán a la basura.

- Ok, no vendré, pero como me la juegues, te enterarás de lo que soy capaz – amenazó Klaus – Como no me cojas una sola llamada, me las pagarás.

- Créeme cuando digo que lo sé Klaus, solo quiero estar a solas con mi amiga para tratar de arreglar todo este tema, y que tu estés acá es un poco peligroso.

Klaus tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa. No le faltaría con que entretenerse.

* * *

Elena ya estaba en su habitación buscando que ponerse. Eso de señorita respetable llamaba su atención. Por fortuna, Caroline se había encargado de llevar a la mansión toda su ropa y accesorios, así que ya tenía planeado como se vestiría. Miró hacia la cama, y Caroline seguía inmersa en su sueño. Elena buscó la ropa, maquillaje y joyas para obtener el atuendo perfecto. Se maquillo suavemente, y solo se puso brillo labial. Se vistió con un vestido tipo jumper hasta la rodilla en color gris, con un cinturón negro a la cintura, un chalequillo manga ¾ corto, en color marengo, zapatos y cartera negros. En cuanto a su joyería, optó por el conjunto de cuarzo turmalinado en cuentas circulares que pertenecía a su tía Jenna.

Caroline despertó y vio a Elena lista para salir.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde crees que vas? – inquirió la rubia

- La verdad no tengo idea, Damon me pidió que me vistiera así, que había algo que teníamos que hacer – contestó Elena sin dejar de arreglar su cabello ante el espejo

- Woow! Salgo por una noche y ustedes parecen recién casados – bromeó Caroline - ¿hay algo de lo que quieras que conversemos?

Caroline notó como las mejillas de Elena se ruborizaban con furia.

-¡ELENA! ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió la rubia

- A la vuelta conversamos, pasaron muchas cosas anoche… - confesó Elena - Caroline, alguien entró anoche y atacó a Damon… no sabemos quien fue…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

- Eso, anoche entraron y atacaron a Damon, él me dijo que me escondiera en la escotilla del pozo de cambio de aceite, y ahí espere, no vi ni escuche nada, pero cuando volví a la casa Damon estaba tirado en la sala y bañado en sangre – recordó Elena – y cuando le pregunté quien había sido, no podía recordarlo.

- Eso significa que un original estuvo aquí – contestó Caroline – maldita la hora en la que salí anoche, al menos sabríamos a quien nos enfrentamos ahora…

- Probablemente Rebecca… por eso cuídate Car, no quiero que te pase nada – dijo Elena

- No te preocupes – yo estaré bien - ¿Le avisaron a Stefan?

Stefan… recién ahora Elena se acordaba de Stefan… ¿acaso no habría llegado la noche anterior?. Quizás pasó la noche fuera, la verdad hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en él.

- No Caroline, creo que no llegó anoche – soltó la chica

- ¿Crees o no llegó? – volvió a preguntar Caroline

- No lo sé Car, no he ido a espiar a su habitación – contestó Elena

- Bien, si lo veo le cuento. Ahora ve con Damon, romperá el piso de tanto paseo a un lado y otro – bromeó Caroline

Elena dio un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se dispuso a bajar para acompañar a Damon. Bajó la escalera tranquilamente, y se encontró con Damon vestido con un traje negro y camisa gris sin corbata.

Damon no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al ver a Elena. Se veía muy bella con aquella ropa.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el chico ofreciendo su brazo

- Si, pero aun no me dices donde vamos – contestó Elena

- Bueno, hoy jugaremos a buscar un nuevo hogar – sonrío Damon – tengo algunas propiedades vistas, así que te toca tomar la decisión final.

Elena rio. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba encerrada en aquella casa, y no quería que nada le estropeara esta salida. Además, se había vuelto una casa insegura para ellos. No sabían quien atacó ni que quería. Caroline se asomó a despedirse de los chicos. Cuando volvía a su habitación su teléfono comenzó a repicar.

- Caroline, tengo todo listo, ¿puedes venir a verme? – pregunto Bonnie desde el otro lado de la línea

- Salgo de inmediato – contesto Caroline colgando la llamada al instante.

* * *

Matt recibió a Jeremy con una sonrisa. Ya había vuelto a trabajar en el Grill, y ver a Stefan solo y bebiendo lo alarmó. Llamó a Jeremy para que tratara de hablar con el. No era normal que comenzara a beber tan temprano.

- Hola Stefan – saludó Jeremy

- Que quieres Jeremy, vete de aquí, quiero estar solo – gruñó el vampiro.

- ¿Stefan que paso? ¿Elena está bien? – preguntó preocupado el chico

- Mas que bien, pero ¿porque no le preguntas a Damon? El de seguro te puede dar mejores informes de tu hermanita – contestó crudamente Stefan.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Elena y Damon están juntos? – inquirió Jeremy.

- Si… están juntos… muy juntos… - contestó Stefan – no es como que me extrañe demasiado, fue mi culpa por todo lo que hice, Damon solo aprovechó su oportunidad…

- Ni que lo digas – soltó Jeremy – me temía algo así después de lo que vi en el motel de Denver

Stefan tomo la botella de whisky y tomo directamente desde ella. Soltó un gran suspiro y se levantó de la mesa.

- Tengo que irme Jeremy – dijo con tristeza – gracias por abrirme los ojos.

Jeremy se quedó sentado un par de segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar. Stefan estaba cabreado… y ebrio. Esa no era la mejor combinación, hizo una seña a Matt y salió corriendo tras él. Lo vio irse tambaleando por las calles, y decidió seguirlo con cuidado.

Stefan entró en la casa que había pertenecido a la familia Jones. Hacía muchos años había muerto la señora Jones, y allí ya nadie habitaba, lo cual lo hacia la casa perfecta para un vampiro. Jeremy se acercó un poco más y vio como Stefan besaba febrilmente a Elena. ¿Acaso no le había dicho recién que ella estaba con Damon? Jeremy se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

- Tenías razón Kat… Elena eligió a Damon – dijo con tristeza Stefan

- Te lo dije cariño, pero tu sabes, yo siempre te escogeré a ti – dijo la vampiresa mientras estampaba un beso en los labios del chico.

Jeremy no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ¿acaso Stefan estaba con Katherine? ¿Acaso eran ellos quienes aparecían en sus visiones? Decidió volver para contar a Matt todo lo que había visto. Si buscaba a Damon, probablemente todos acabarían muertos… No, tendría que correr por su cuenta, y buscar apoyo en Matt… ahora no podía contar con nadie más.

* * *

** Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y demás.  
****Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo e ideas son bien recibidas.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Damon llevó a Elena hasta su Jaguar XK, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a subir. Puso una maleta plateada en el maletero y subió en el lado del conductor.

- No sabia que este auto fuera tuyo – dijo Elena tratando de romper el hielo

- Lo es ahora, no podemos andar en un Camaro azul por este sitio, sería como ponernos una baliza en la cabeza – bromeó Damon.

- Y un Jaguar es mucho más discreto… - rio Elena – como si hubieran muchos por acá...

- La verdad no vamos a pasear por Mystic Falls… vamos un poquitín mas lejos… ¿conoces Greenville? – preguntó Damon

- Acompañé una vez a papá a Greenville, a buscar unos implementos para su consulta – dijo Elena

- Bueno, hoy tenemos programada una cita con una corredora de propiedades, nos mostrará dos casas, a ver si te gusta alguna – dijo serio Damon – por cierto, pasaremos a buscar a una amiga, así que se gentil – dijo volviendo los ojos.

Elena sintió un cuchillo en su pecho. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo Damon? ¿Cómo que pasarían por una _"amiga"_?. ¿Acaso ahora tenia que invitar a sus citas en su nariz? Oh no! Damon Salvatore no iba a jugar con ella. No se lo permitiría. Quizás a que mujerzuela había invitado.

- y ¿Qué amiga estaríamos llevando? – pregunto a Damon

- Bueno, digamos que es una chica muy especial, la verdad antes no la soportaba, pero la verdad con el tiempo creo que le he tomado algo de cariño – dijo Damon observando la reacción de Elena.

- Damon! No puedes tratar a la gente como si fueran juguetes! Menos obligarlos, eso está mal – dijo Elena frunciendo el ceño – además no comprendo que pinta tu 'amiga' en todo esto.

Elena se sorprendió al ver a Damon detener su auto en las afueras del hospital de Mystic Falls… ¿acaso iba por más sangre? Pero si hace poco colmó su reserva…

- ¡Elena! – gritó Meredith – No sabes cuanto deseaba verte, para poder hablar contigo.

Elena se sonrojó al haber tenido malos pensamientos de la "amiga" de Damon y ver finalmente que era la doctora Fell. Damon no pudo sino sonreír al ver el cambio de actitud de Elena y su cara de vergüenza después de todo lo que había chillado. Meredith subió a la parte trasera y emprendieron la marcha.

Damon detuvo el coche frente a una oficina que decía _"Sulivan y Kennedy propiedades"._ Elena y Meredith lo esperaron dentro del automóvil.

- Elena, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo – comenzó Meredith – De verdad estoy muy apenada por todo lo que has debido pasar, créeme, nunca fue mi intención que esto sucediera, yo solo quería ayudarte…

- Meredith, de verdad que lo sé… tú solo querías ayudarme, y el resto… bueno el resto fue cosa de Rebecca…

- De verdad lo siento mucho Elena, si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes, solo díganme – ofreció Meredith

- La verdad si hay algo, Meredith… ¿aun sigues en el consejo? – consultó Elena

- Ahora presido el consejo – contestó Meredith – con todo lo que sucedió con Tyler y Caroline, a Carol y Liz las marginaron de él.

- Bueno, sabemos que hay precio por las cabezas de Tyler y Caroline… ¿pero que hay de Damon y Stefan? ¿Ya saben lo que son? – preguntó preocupada

- No lo saben. Alaric nunca les dijo de Damon y Stefan, solo habló de Caroline y Tyler – dijo Meredith – pero no creo que vean con buenos ojos a Damon por allá, por ser cercano a Liz y Carol.

- Supuse algo así, es mejor que estemos como hasta ahora – confidenció Elena – Tyler murió, y Caroline está en la mansión Salvatore con nosotros, pero Carol y Liz no pueden enterarse, ellas creen que los chicos se fueron para siempre…

-¿Tyler muerto? ¡Carol no soportará el dolor! Por mi no se enterarán, no te preocupes – dijo Meredith – Liz fue suspendida de sus funciones indefinidamente, y a Carol la tienen solo para ser la cara visible de la Alcaldía.

- ¿Y no supieron lo que me pasó? – preguntó Elena

- Saben que tuviste un accidente, que tuviste varias costillas rotas, y que por sugerencia de tu médico tratante, o sea yo, aun estás en reposo absoluto en tu casa – le contó Meredith

- Excelente, o sea puedo entrar al consejo representando a mi familia, ya que Alaric desapareció – pensó en voz alta Elena

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – dijo Damon a través de la ventana – Ya es peligroso que estemos aun en la mansión, imagínate si andas por ahí en Mystic Falls… ¿Acaso no piensas Elena? Eso es lo más estúpido que ha salido de tus labios últimamente… Ahora prepárense que vamos a visitar la primera casa – gruñó Damon tratando de contener su enojo.

Dicho esto, Damon se subió al carro y comenzó a manejar hasta la primera propiedad. Elena puso cara de puchero y miró de reojo a Damon. Meredith los observaba desde el asiento posterior del vehículo. Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa al notar la "no relación" que los chicos tenían.

En la propiedad les esperaba una atractiva chica de unos veintitantos años. Centró su atención en Damon, y comenzó a hablarle a él.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Charlotte – dijo coqueta mirando a Damon – hoy les mostraré esta amplia casona, totalmente amueblada, de principios del siglo XIX. Cuenta con seis habitaciones con baño privado, y un refugio antibombas instalado en los 50's totalmente funcional y conectado a la casa principal. En esta casa vivió…

- Sir James Cunningham – interrumpió Damon - lo sé, no necesito que me hables de historia, solo quiero que nos muestres la casa –giró quedando de frente a Meredith, quien lo miraba asombrada – Querida, ve la propiedad con Elena, si les gusta, la tomamos.

- O..ok… - dijo Meredith.

Damon susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Elena pudiera escucharlo _'Sería extraño que yo compre una casa que va a nombre de Meredith'_. Elena sonrió al comprender las intenciones de Damon. _'No te preocupes_ – contestó en un susurro Elena – _se muy bien que no das puntada sin hilo'_

Damon las siguió mientras examinaban cada rincón de la casa. Estaba hermosamente decorada, y la luz natural que en ella entraba la hacia mas preciosa aun. Subieron a revisar los dormitorios, cada uno contaba con su propio baño, lo cual a Elena le agradó bastante. Miró embobada el enorme closet que había en uno de ellos.

- Creo que Elena ya ha escogido su cuarto – rio Meredith mirando a Damon – ¿Qué te parece querido? – dijo la chica tomando el brazo de Damon.

- Si a ustedes les gusta, la tomamos – contestó Damon mirando a Elena – ¿quieres vivir aquí Elena? Podemos invitar a Jeremy cuando quieras, tenemos habitaciones de sobra…

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Elena brillaron como si en ellos se reflejaran las estrellas - ¡Gracias Damon! – gritó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos

- Bien, veo que nos quedamos con esta casa – dijo Meredith a Charlotte – ¿podemos llenar el papeleo?

- Si claro – dijo Charlotte – llamaré de inmediato al notario para concretar la venta.

Damon entregó a Meredith el maletín que traía en el automóvil. Elena y él esperaron fuera de la casa mientras Meredith completaba los registros. Cuando Charlotte y el notario se retiraron de la casa, Meredith habló.

- Damon, Elena… los invito a pasar a ésta, su nueva casa – dijo Meredith sonriendo

- Buena jugada Damon – dijo Elena regalándole una coqueta sonrisa a Damon

- Lo sé – dijo Damon levantando las cejas y volviendo los ojos – soy encantador, carismático, sexy y un genio, no tienes que repetirlo…

Elena le lanzo una mirada de fastidio – Si claro, como tú digas… - contestó al chico

Ambos entraron en la casa, y observaron a su alrededor. Por suerte no había mucho que trasladar, solo su ropa y artículos personales. Claro, también la nevera y las bolsas de sangre.

- Bien, ya tenemos un nuevo hogar. En dos días haremos la mudanza – dijo Damon mirando a Meredith – pasaremos por ti a las 8 de la noche para que invites a entrar a los chicos.

- Como digas Damon – dijo Meredith – cambiaré el turno para estar acá cuando ustedes lleguen.

- Otra cosa Meredith… te llevarás un par de plantas de verbena, no quiero que te obliguen a invitar a nadie acá… el resto las traeremos acá.

- Claro Damon, voy por las macetas mañana por la mañana. Quedarán a resguardo en la mansión Lockwood – dijo Meredith

- Ahora vamos a dejarte a tu casa, ¿o te dejamos en otro sitio? – preguntó Damon encaminándose al automóvil

- ¿Podrías dejarme en el Greenville Memorial? Aprovecharé de visitar a unos pacientes que trasladaron acá – preguntó cortésmente Meredith

- Como quieras Meredith, pero te dejo el auto. Con Elena tenemos mas opciones de regresar a Mystic Falls que tú – dijo Damon arrojándole las llaves.

Elena miró sorprendida la reacción de Damon.

- ¿Veo un poco de humanidad y preocupación en ti, Damon Salvatore? – pregunto risueña Elena

- No me cabrees, Elena – dijo Damon mirándola fijamente – Podemos conseguir un auto por acá, Meredith no se podía quedar sin transporte…

Elena solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y siguió a Damon hasta la agencia donde "compraron" un nuevo vehículo. En realidad Damon solo aviso que lo llevaba y dejo que esas personas pensaran que lo arrendaban por una semana. Damon escogió una camioneta Ford. A Elena le pareció extraña su elección, no era el tipo de vehículo que él acostumbraba. Como adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente, de pronto soltó:

- Entre tus maletas, las de Caroline y la nevera de las bolsas de sangre, realmente necesitábamos una camioneta.

Elena sonrió. En su mente solo podía pensar en lo adorable que era Damon cada vez que le daba explicaciones sin ella habérselas pedido. Subieron a la camioneta y se encaminaron de regreso a Mystic Falls.

* * *

Caroline llegó a la casa de Sheila. Atravesar la ciudad sigilosamente la dejó estresada… ocultarse de toda persona que la conocía no era una tarea fácil. Entró por la puerta trasera y encontró a Bonnie leyendo un grueso grimorio sentada en el sofá.

- ¡Demonios Caroline! Me asustaste – dijo Bonnie

- No entiendo como, si tu me llamaste – contestó la rubia – cuéntame, ¿qué averiguaste? ¿Encontraste a Abby?

- Tengo una pista sobre ella… probablemente esté en Cleveland, eso al menos me dijo Jamie – contestó Bonnie.

- ¿Te dijo algo más? – inquirió Caroline

- Solo que se dedica a la venta de hierbas medicinales, por lo que conversó con ella, así que no será difícil encontrarla – contestó la morena

- ¿Estas segura que no mintió? – preguntó Caroline – Si lo quieres, yo te acompaño y le preguntamos de nuevo a Jamie...

- No Car, él no tendría motivo para mentirme – contestó Bonnie

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a tu madre?

- Prefiero que me acompañes cuando tenga alguna pista de Lucy, ahora creo que Abby estaría mas tranquila conversando solo conmigo. Ya puedo manejarlo sola – contestó muy segura Bonnie

- Si pasa cualquier cosa, me llamas ¡Correré tan rápido que no alcanzaras a terminar de decir 'ayuda' cuando ya estaré a tu lado! – bromeó Caroline – puedes contar conmigo…

- Lo sé Car, lo sé… ahora es mejor que te vayas, tengo que preparar un par de cosas por si Abby se reúsa a hablar conmigo… te contaré apenas consiga lo que queremos – dijo Bonnie.

- Bueno, yo aprovecharé de ir a hablar con Jeremy, hace mucho que no sé de él y a Elena le gustará tener noticias suyas… ¿quieres que aproveche de darle algún mensaje tuyo? – sonrió Caroline mordiéndose ligeramente los labios - ¡vamos Bonnie! ¡Te mueres por ver al chico! Déjame ser tu celestina esta vez… Sé que lo suyo puede arreglarse…

- No sé Car… me hizo mucho daño… cuando lo pienso me duele demasiado – dijo Bonnie con tristeza – quiero estar con él, pero no se si podré olvidar lo que me hizo…

- Bueno, por ahora enfócate en tu madre, yo veré que tal están las cosas con Jeremy y volveré a la mansión antes que alguien note que ando por el pueblo. Ya sabes, me llamas si pasa cualquier cosa… ¡mejor! Repórtate cada tres horas como mínimo sino te juro que salgo a buscarte! – dijo Caroline – sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo

- Lo sé Car, te llamaré cada tres horas sagradamente, lo juro

Bonnie cerró la puerta tras Caroline. No era cierto que estaba lista para ver a su madre a solas, pero debía hacerlo. Lucy estaba ocultándose de ella, sus hechizos de seguimiento no servían de nada, pero quizás con ayuda de Abby estrecharía su búsqueda.

* * *

Jeremy se encontraba con Matt en su casa. Despues del accidente, ambos se apoyaban para superar su culpa. Ahora estaban con otro problema entre manos: Stefan y Katherine. Jeremy no tenía ninguna duda que la chica que estaba con Stefan era Katherine.

- Yo creo que deberíamos avisarle a Damon – dijo Matt

- ¿¡Estás loco!? Damon los mataría y trataría de averiguar después… tenemos que hacerlo solos Matt… esa mujer es un peligro para Elena, y si está con Stefan sin duda se trae algo… y no será nada bueno – contestó Jeremy

- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado Stefan esté nuevamente entre las garras de Katherine…

- ¿¡Que Stefan qué!? – gritó Caroline que asomaba su cuerpo por la puerta de la cocina – ¿Es que ustedes no me iban a contar ese pequeño gran detalle? – les dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, como lo hacía su madre cuando la regañaba – ¿Es que ustedes creen que esa maldita arpía hará algo bueno?

- La verdad no sabemos Car, hace un par de horas seguí a Stefan… estaba borracho, diciendo que Elena estaba con Damon… entonces lo seguí porque no era normal verlo así, y lo vi con Katherine

- ¿Y ahora querías ir solo con Matt a averiguar lo que pasaba? Katherine es un acertijo envuelto en un misterio dentro de un enigma... y si creen que ustedes, siendo simples humanos, _sin ofender, _podrán descubrirlo antes que ella así lo quiera, son bastante ilusos. Creo que tenemos que buscar la manera de averiguarlo, pero ustedes no harán nada solos, no pueden ser tan críos! – dijo una enojada Caroline – ahora, cualquier cosa que suceda, deberán avisarme.

Matt y Jeremy miraban el suelo. A pesar de que Caroline no les llevaba mucha diferencia en edad, había madurado a tal grado que era una imponente figura adulta para los chicos. Ahora se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacer algo sin su autorización.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan autoritaria Caroline? – preguntó Matt – siento como si tuviera una nueva madre responsable ahora…

- Y si no lo hago, ¿Quién cuidaría de ustedes? A veces actúan como niños… ¿o prefieren que le cuente a Damon?

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados. Caroline podía ser caprichosa y sobreprotectora… pero con Damon jamás podrían saber.

- No Caroline, haremos esto como tú digas, pero no le cuentes a Damon, no dudaría en matarnos a todos – dijo Jeremy

- Por ahora yo creo que no debemos hacer nada, ustedes no se acerquen a Stefan, si esta con _'esa'_ no podemos asegurar que está en sus cabales, puede ser preligroso acercarnos a él – dijo Caroline con una mirada seria

-En realidad eso no es todo Car – soltó de pronto Jeremy – hace un par de días tuve unos sueños extraños… veía a Elena y Stefan atacando a personas y disfrutando con eso… también veía a una mujer morena, vestida con falda larga y un gorro como los que usaba Laura Ingals…

- Espera! ¿Cómo era esa mujer? – preguntó Caroline

- Morena, bastante atractiva, pero con una mirada que daba miedo… estaba vestida con ropa antigua, no lujosa – recordó Jeremy – y decía algo de una tal Joanna, pero no entendí más

- Jeremy, viste a Emily! ¿La ves ahora? – preguntó Caroline

- Si claro, esta detrás de ti, junto a Walt Disney y el presidente Lincoln – bromeó Jeremy mientras Caroline se giraba para mirar – esto no funciona así, ¿sabes? Ellos presionan de su lado, yo jalo desde este… pero no hay certeza que lo pueda lograr así como así.

- Jeremy, no me asustes así de nuevo… y ahora… ¿quien demonios es Joanna?

- No lo sé, pero sonaba a amenaza para Stefan y Katherine…

- Debemos averiguar quien es Joanna y porque Emily la mencionó… tú trata de contactar a Emily... por cierto… venía a contarte de los progresos de Elena pero con todo esto lo había olvidado. Creo que al fin Elena lo está logrando, y hoy, después de tanto tiempo, la vi sonreír nuevamente…

- ¿Cuándo podemos ir a verla? – se apresuro a preguntar Matt – hay mucho de lo que quiero hablar con ella, tengo que pedirle perdón

- Ella no te culpa Matt… a ninguno de los dos – dijo viendo la cara de culpabilidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de Jeremy – Elena no culpa a nadie salvo a Rebecca, que fue quien los hizo caer desde el puente. Así que nada de caras largas, ya les avisaré cuando pueden visitarla. Cuídense chicos, estamos hablando! – dijo Caroline antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Caroline se fue pensando todo el camino a casa, quien sería Joanna y que papel jugaba en esto. Por ahora no le diría a Damon nada de lo que Jeremy había visto ni que Katherine estaba de vuelta en el pueblo, y mucho menos que Stefan lo sabía…

* * *

Damon y Elena estaban de camino a la mansión Salvatore. El ambiente podía cortarse con una cuchilla. Nadie decía nada. Entonces, Elena comenzó a hablar.

- Damon… hay algunas cosas, que necesito preguntarte…

- Dispara – contestó el chico

- ¿Por qué me hiciste olvidar que te conocí primero? – pregunto al fin Elena

- ¿Habría hecho eso alguna diferencia? – preguntó Damon volteándose a mirar a Elena

- Damon, mejor nos detenemos, no quiero tener otro accidente en carro – dijo Elena al ver que Damon no estaba mirando el camino.

Damon accedió a su petición y se detuvo a un lado del camino. Comenzaron a hablar entonces.

- No era aun tiempo para que me conocieras, Elena – dijo Damon – Yo no quería que nadie supiera que estaba de regreso

- Pero tomaste ese recuerdo de mi, decidiste que no debía recordarte… las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes...

- ¿Diferentes cómo Elena? Aunque me hubieses conocido antes, ¿habría cambiado en algo lo "nuestro"? – Damon consultó

- No lo sé Damon, pero no tenías derecho a borrar mi memoria… ¿y porque me hiciste olvidar cuando me devolviste el colgante?

- Porque no era justo, no podía ser tan egoísta contigo

- Damon! Pero nadie te dio derecho a quitar mis recuerdos! – le grito Elena con lágrimas en los ojos – No debiste hacerlo… -

Elena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y bajo. Corrió a través de un bosque que se abría en su camino. Damon salió de inmediato en su búsqueda. Cuando llego, vio a Elena y una chica rubia, bastante menuda, que la tenía inmovilizada en el piso.

- Muchos años sin verte Katherina… ¿me extrañaste? – preguntó la desconocida

- Yo no soy Katherine, soy Elena – balbuceó tratando de zafarse

Damon corrió y levantó a la rubia y la azoto contra un árbol. Ella en un rápido movimiento se soltó de Damon y clavo un dardo con verbena en su cuello. El cuerpo de Damon cayó bruscamente al piso, y Elena corrió a protegerlo. Tomó la cabeza de Damon y la apoyó en su regazo. Mordió donde le habían clavado el dardo y comenzó a succionar y botar la verbena. Poco le importó que su boca se quemaba cada vez que extraía el líquido del cuerpo de Damon. Al cabo de un momento, Damon estaba semi consciente.

La rubia no cabía en su asombro al ver a "Katherine" preocupándose por alguien que no fuera si misma, y acariciando tan amablemente su cabello.

- Los años te han hecho menos perra, Katherina – dijo la chica mirando a Elena – pero eso no me va a impedir cumplir la promesa que te hice

- No me importa quien eres, YO NO SOY KATHERINE! Soy Elena Gilbert… soy la réplica de Katherine… no soy ella – le gritó Elena

La chica seguía dudando la versión de Elena. Tras tantos años era extraño encontrarse con ella. Había escuchado la historia de la réplica, pero pensaba que Katherina era la última. Lanzo una mirada a Elena y vio que su actitud no era la de Katherina, sus ojos reflejaban real preocupación por el chico que yacía en el piso, era algo que nunca vio en los ojos de Katherine, ni siquiera cuando simulaba ser su amiga. Salió corriendo de aquel lugar, dejándolos abandonados allí.

Damon abrió los ojos y vio que las heridas en la boca de Elena comenzaban a sanar lentamente. Había sacado casi toda la verbena de su organismo, pagando el precio por ello.

- Elena, ¿qué hiciste? – susurró Damon – porque hiciste eso, estas herida…

- No es nada Damon… ¿puedes ponerte de pie? Tenemos que llegar a casa antes que esa loca trate de matarnos de nuevo – prácticamente suplicó Elena

- Creo que ya se dio cuenta que no eres Katherine, si no, nos habría matado aquí mismo… ¿De donde sacaste eso de extraer la verbena? – preguntó curioso Damon

- Animal Planet – contestó Elena con una enorme sonrisa

- Muy Steve Irwin para mi gusto… No debiste hacerlo – dijo Damon poniéndose lentamente de pie y encaminándose al auto– a menos que me claven un dardo en los labios – coqueteó arqueando las cejas

- ¡Eres increíble! Pudimos haber muerto y tú sales con esas cosas – contestó riendo Elena – si quieres un beso, tienes que ganártelo

- ¿Y no merezco uno por salvarte? – preguntó Damon mirándola con ojos de cachorro

- ¿Salvarme? Yo te salve a ti…

Damon se volteó y quedo de frente mirando a Elena – _Bueno, si tu lo dices…_ - puso una mano en su cintura y la otra tomó su cuello… y así sin más, la besó – _gracias por rescatarme_ – murmuró antes de subir al auto. Elena abrió sus ojos como platos y toco con sus dedos sus labios que aun sentían el contacto de los labios de Damon. Lanzó una sonrisa y se dispuso a manejar la camioneta de vuelta a Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olvide! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo o idea son bien recibidas!**

**Quisiera agradecer especialmente a ALLIwolf, Annie Ligthwood, Bella Potter Salvatore, Catherina, Cullen Lorena, dAnnibEp, Elisa Fox, ElMerodeador, IdeasBizarras, KatherineSN, Loreley92, Marilin, Mireia, MyGabby92, Nancyaioma, Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Señor Roko, SSPety, Tefi96 y Xxxprincessakuraxxx, por tomarse el tiempo de seguir esta historia y comentar. De verdad, muchísimas gracias!**

**En respuesta a algunos post (si sé, algunas son desde hace bastante tiempo, lo siento!):**

**ElMerodeador: Ahí aclare en el cap. 6 que fue Elena quien beso a Damon… y si, yo también quiero que Caroline tome algo más de protagonismo, me encanta su personaje!**

**Nancyaioma: Yo creo que TODAS en lugar de Elena habríamos aprovechado el momento… quien podría resistirse! Ahora, Elena no esta arrepentida de haber dicho lo que sentía, pero (al igual que Damon) estaba un poco confundida… esperemos que después de este capitulo arreglen sus temas y tengamos Delena para rato… **

**Catherina: La verdad tenía una idea clara de que esperaba para esta temporada… y a medida que voy avanzando se va ampliando un poco el foco de la historia… quedan varias ideas que enlazaré de alguna manera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Elena aparcó la camioneta en la mansión Salvatore casi al atardecer. La verdad el viaje de regreso tras su encuentro en el bosque fue más bien tranquilo. Seguían mirándose por el rabillo del ojo, lo que les arrancaba sonrisas a cada momento. Conversaron de trivialidades e incluso hicieron planes para su regreso: Tendrían una tranquila noche de películas.

Estuvieron un rato en la sala, conversando, riendo, y preguntándose quien sería su misteriosa atacante. Solo una cosa les quedaba clara: pertenecía al pasado de Katherine, y al parecer tenían cuentas pendientes. Ahora más que nunca debían estar alertas, primero un original ataca a Damon y luego una loca ataca a Elena en el bosque. Necesitaban y se merecían una noche tranquila lejos de tanto ajetreo.

Elena no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que Damon le había dado. Su actitud fue tan… Damon!. Increíblemente extrañaba a ese Damon, capaz de hacerla reír, vivir y soñar. Hacía mucho tiempo que solo contaba con el Damon preocupado de su "rehabilitación", pero para ser sincera consigo misma, necesitaba al Damon de siempre a su lado. Ese Damon que hasta en la situación más tensa podía sacarle una sonrisa, ese Damon que con solo mirarla la hacia estremecerse…

- Elena, creo que deberías comer – dijo Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos – como ya estás controlada, ¿prefieres que te traiga una bolsa?

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?

- Como por que Elena, tienes que alimentarte – dijo Damon sonriendo

- Pensé que me enseñarías a beber mordiendo el cuello – contestó algo decepcionada Elena

- Bueno, si es eso lo que quieres, no tengo problema en enseñarte – contestó Damon con una sonrisa torcida – si quieres te enseño otras cosas también – dijo levantando las cejas – Bueno, solo si quieres…

- ¡Damon!

- Hey! ¿Qué piensas mente sucia? Hablaba de enseñarte a usar la compulsión, pero si quieres te enseño lo que quieras – contestó Damon acercándose a Elena lentamente.

Elena sonrió y se levanto en puntas de pies y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Damon y un leve gemido se escapo de él, y acercándose lentamente a su oído susurró: ¿_Y si me enseñas a morder el cuello después de las películas? _. Damon se quedo un momento estupefacto de la actitud de Elena. Claramente estaba jugando con fuego, y si asi lo quería, él sería quien la obligaría a quemarse.

- Ah! No olvides las palomitas – sonrió victoriosa Elena, guiñándole un ojo mientras salía de la sala – mientras yo me cambiaré de ropa, estoy hecha un asco – dijo mirando su destartalada apariencia

- Pues a mi me parece que estas despampanante – dijo Damon tomando un vaso de bourbon sonriéndole – por cierto, para ver películas no necesitas mucha ropa…

- DAMON! – Elena se alejo dándole miradas de muerte, pero al subir por la escalera una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Elena quería salir del "disfraz" que había llevado durante la tarde… su aspecto era claramente deplorable, aunque si se miraba bien, tenía listo su disfraz para halloween. Se quitó las joyas y comenzó a buscar el cambio de ropa, cuando de pronto escuchó una trifulca proveniente del primer piso. Corrió escaleras abajo y vio a Stefan que tenía a Damon contra el piso dándole golpes de puños.

- ¡Stefan! ¡detente! – dijo Elena mientras le tomaba el brazo para que dejara de golpear a Damon - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Stefan la miró de arriba abajo, decir que estaba maquillada era una mentira, tenia el rímel corrido, tenía la cara sucia y su vestido mostraba algunas roturas. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y lleno de hojas por el ataque sufrido en el bosque… residuos que se repetían en la apariencia de Damon…

- Veo que los tortolos fueron a cenar fuera – dijo en tono cabreado - ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme la verdad?

- ¿Qué verdad Stefan? – gritó Elena - ¿de que estás hablando?

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo, anoche vi los rastros de su fiestecita en el salón, y cuando subí a ver si estaban bien, te vi en la cama besando a Damon- le dijo Stefan con los ojos vidriosos – -¿Me vas a negar que estabas en su cama, con su polera puesta y besándolo? Yo te vi Elena, no estoy ciego – bramó Stefan - y ahora, se estuvieron revolcando en el bosque… Mírate Elena, de Damon no me extraña… pero tú… que te crees tan correcta… eres una cualquiera!

Damon miraba la escena. No podía creer lo que Stefan estaba diciendo. Decidió sacar a patadas a su hermano de la mansión. Mientras pensaba en ello, un sonoro golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Stefan estaba con el rostro volteado de la tremenda bofetada que le dio Elena.

- ¿Fiestecita? ¡Fiestecita! Si serás idiota, Stefan, ayer casi matan a Damon, y tú juras que estábamos de fiesta… y hoy nos atacaron en el bosque – le dijo enojada Elena – no se porque trato de explicarte, ¡eres un imbécil! Y lo que viste después, no, no lo negaré, pero lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, te recuerdo que tú me dejaste sola desde hace mucho tiempo, y no eres nada mío para reprocharme – contestó cabreada Elena

Stefan se olvidó de Damon y arremetió contra Elena. Del cuello la azotó contra la pared.

- Veo que ahora eres patética. Y te crees mejor que Katherine – contestó dolido Stefan – sólo piensas en ti, ¿no Elena?

Damon rápidamente tomo a Stefan y lo hizo volar por la habitación. Nadie le haría daño a Elena mientras el estuviera cerca. Ni siquiera su hermano. Los golpes se sucedían desde ambos lados demasiado rápido para que un humano común pudiese siquiera observarlos. Elena no perdía un movimiento de lo que ahí sucedía. Primero Stefan azotó a Damon contra la mesa de su bourbon, derramando todo lo que ahí se encontraba. Después Damon arrojaba a Stefan por una de las grandes ventanas de la mansión, aterrizando con en el patio trasero. Los combos iban de un lado a otro haciendo que los vampiros a ratos derramaran sangre y tuviesen contusiones que al minuto siguiente no existían. Elena miraba sin saber que hacer hasta que sintió una voz conocida en su espalda.

- ¡Gracias a Dios Car! ¡Damon y Stefan se están matando!

Caroline observó el desastre, ella sabía que ahora Stefan era mas fuerte, y quizás le podría hacer daño a Damon. Debía reconocer que algún afecto había despertado en ella la preocupación de Damon, ya no lo veía como un potencial peligro, ya lo miraba casi comosi fuera el hermano estúpido que no tenía.

- Elena, anda abajo, y prepara la celda, hay que encerrar a Stefan… CORRE!

Caroline salió de la casa y saco de su bolsillo uno de los dardos de verbena pura de Alaric. El los había fabricado extra concentrados por si hacían falta para distraer a un original. Aprovechando que los chicos estaban muy concentrados en dar golpes certeros el uno al otro, se acercó ráidamente y puso el dardo en el cuello de Stefan, quien cayo de rodillas y adolorido por el ardor que estaba envolviendo su cuerpo. Antes de decir nada, Caroline lo agarró y corrió con el a la celda, poniendo grilletes en sus manos y pies, para que no tratara de huir.

- Esto es por tu bien, Stefan, lo siento – murmuró la rubia antes de salir y cerrar con un grueso candado el nuevo hogar de Stefan – Elena, vamos arriba, hay algo que tengo que explicarles…

* * *

Bonnie conducía su automóvil en dirección a su madre. Aparcó frente a la pequeña casita en la cual, en teoría, debería estar. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y golpeó la puerta.

- Hola mamá- dijo Bonnie – ¿podemos conversar?

Abby no esperaba ver a su hija plantada ahí en la puerta, no después de la última charla que habían tenido. Abby la sentenció: Si realizaba el hechizo de petrificación caería en la misma desgracia que ella, perdería sus poderes como castigo por arrebatar una vida. Pero ahí estaba, de pie ante ella.

- Bonnie, no entiendo que buscas de mi – dijo Abby – no tenemos nada de que hablar. Te dije todo la última vez que te vi

- No mamá, no me dijiste todo. Necesito tu ayuda – dijo desafiante la chica

- No te ayudaré de nuevo, además, en que te podría ayudar una vampiro ex - bruja sin poderes… No puedo ayudarte a recuperar tus poderes.

- Nunca perdí mis poderes… y no necesito ese tipo de ayuda. ¿Me vas a escuchar? – dijo Bonnie – necesito encontrar a una bruja Bennet… su nombre es Lucy.

Abby palideció. Hacía años que no escuchaba Lucy, no desde que supo que ella había alejado su camino de la brujería blanca.

- Bonnie, no puedes buscar a Lucy, ella no es buena – dijo Abby

- No la quiero por bondadosa, la quiero para un hechizo. ¿Sabes donde está?

- Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría Bonnie –contestó Abby, apartando la mirada

- Madre, no perdí mis poderes y te puedo hacer daño… dime donde está Lucy. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, o a mi manera

- No te atreverías Bonnie Simone! Soy tu madre! – gritó Abby

- Eso no pareció importarte antes… madre, dime donde esta Lucy o lo averiguo por mi misma

- Bonnie, lo último que supe de ella es que estaba en California, pero mas datos de ella no manejo, te lo juro

- California, eh? Gracias madre

Bonnie salió de la casa de Abby. Si Lucy estaba en California, era improbable que no estuviera en contacto con la Tía Abuela Aretha. Por fortuna en casa de su abuela tenía su numero telefónico. La tía abuela era una Bennet, pero ella no acepto el don de la magia en ella, renuncio a ella, y nunca nadie supo sus motivos.

Bonnie subió a su automóvil con mejor ánimo, llegando a casa podía seguir su búsqueda.

* * *

Matt se encontraba en la barra del Grill cuando una chica le quitó la respiración. Era bastante pálida y tenía un hermoso cabello castaño rizado… pero sus enormes ojos grises lo cautivaron.

Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba y entonces le habló

- Hola, soy Matt ¿quieres ver la carta? – preguntó con una brillante sonrisa

- Hola Matt, solo quiero una coca-cola light. Gracias – dijo cortésmente la chica

Matt vio como uno de los típicos idiotas borrachos de su escuela se acercó a la chica y comenzó a molestarla. El se acercó a ambos con la bebida y notó la incomodidad de la chica.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Matt

- Lárgate Donovan, estaba charlando con la chica – contestó Jeff

Matt lo tomó del brazo y lo "invitó" a retirarse del local. Como quarterback gozaba con fama entre los estudiantes, y sin duda, Jeff no volvería a molestar.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste, pero no era necesario – al darse vuelta Matt observó unos penetrantes ojos grises que lo estaban observando

- No te preocupes, parte de mis funciones es sacar a los idiotas que se emborrachan – contestó mientras sonreía

- Gracias. ¿Te puedo invitar algo? No conozco a nadie realmente – sonrío la chica – por cierto, me llamo Elizabeth… pero me puedes llamar Sissi

- Sissi, mucho gusto, soy Matt Donovan. En media hora termina mi turno y podré acompañarte con mucho gusto – dijo el chico antes de lanzarle un guiño y darse la vuelta a la barra.

Sissi tomo su lata de Coca-cola y comenzó a beber mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Matt.

* * *

Caroline se miraba seriamente mientras Damon limpiaba algo del desastre que había quedado. Elena estaba sentada con los pies apoyados en el mismo sillón, y con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas. Miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando Caroline comenzó a hablar.

- No se como se van a tomar esto… pero Stefan ha estado con Katherine – soltó la chica – no hay como endulzar eso… y si a eso sumamos las nuevas visiones de Jeremy… dejó su dieta de conejitos

- ¿Jeremy qué? – preguntó Elena

- ¿Cuento corto? Stefan ebrio, Matt lo ve, llama a Jeremy, Stefan grita que tu estas con Damon y arranca, Jeremy lo sigue, lo ve con Katherine… y Jeremy tuvo visiones de Stefan y Katherine atacando a unas personas... fin del cuento

No daban crédito a lo que ahí había pasando. El pacifista "San Stefan" como decía Damon, se había convertido en un demonio... y todo por culpa de Katherine. Si estaba fuera de su dieta, tendría que empezar su terapia de desintoxicación estilo Lexi pronto. Damon se acercó a Elena que estaba llorando y las lágrimas corrían vertiginosamente por sus mejillas.

- Está bien, Elena, todo está bien – susurró en su oído, mientras sacaba las lágrimas del rostro de la chica con infinita ternura – Stefan no quería decir esas cosas, está confundido… Todo va a estar bien…

- Nada está bien Damon – dijo sollozando – Stefan tiene razón, soy peor que Katherine… he sido muy egoísta con ustedes… les he hecho daño a ambos…y todo por no querer dejar ir a ninguno…

- Elena tú nos necesitabas a los dos – dijo con tristeza Damon

Elena escondió su rostro en el pecho de Damon mientras seguía llorando.

Caroline solo subió a su cuarto para darles algo de espacio.

- Lo siento Damon, yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera – dijo Elena rompiendo el silencio

- No te preocupes, ya veremos como arreglamos todo esto. Ahora, yo tengo una bolsa de palomitas que nos está esperando, ¿que dices si olvidamos todo esto por un rato y solo vemos una par de películas antes de correr en círculos con las manos en alto?

Elena sonrió al imaginarse a Damon corriendo en círculos con las manos arriba.

- Trato hecho – contestó Elena

* * *

_Alemania, enero de 1565_

_Los hermanos Brenz se reunieron en la que había sido su casa hasta hacía dos meses. Su madre había muerto tan repentinamente como había enfermado. Su medio hermano, Paul, viajo desde Francia a acompañar a su madre en su último viaje. Johannes Brenz había pedido a sus hijos que se mudaran con sus abuelos maternos en tanto su madre mejorara, las alucinaciones que sufría la atacaban a menudo por las noches. Hablaba de sombras que se desplazaban por su casa y que le robaban la vida poco a poco. La verdad nadie hacía caso a lo que una pobre mujer loca decía, solo Johanna su hija mayor. Ella se dedicó a cuidar de sus hermanos para que no sufrieran por la supuesta "enfermedad" de su madre. Algo intuía, su abuela le había contado historias, historias de atacantes nocturnos que robaban el alma de las personas y los agotaban al extremo de arrancarles la vida. Decir su especie en voz alta era altamente peligroso, no había que invocar a esos demonios.  
Tras el entierro de su madre, los hermanos Brenz no quisieron ya regresar a su casa, su padre no se encargaría de ellos ahora que tenía una nueva distracción: Katharina, sobrina de uno de sus colegas y la mejor amiga de Johanna. _

_Su padre había sido sacerdote católico hasta que se convirtió al Protestantismo. Uno de los motivos que lo llevaron a dejar su sotana fueron las constantes cacerías de "brujas", en su opinión, era preferible dejar con vida a una bruja que asesinar a 1000 inocentes por encontrarlas. Con el tiempo supe que ese no era realmente el motivo… él se había enamorado de una bruja. Si, Margaret, su esposa, era una bruja. _

_Eso no detuvo al demonio que quiso arrebatarle su vida y posición social. Lo logró dos semanas después del entierro de Margaret: Katharina contraía matrimonio con Johannes. Ella se aseguro que Johannes no tuviera contacto con sus hijos. Durante 5 largos años vivió la vida que no merecía. Mismos 5 años en los cuales la abuela enseñó a Johanna a manejar su poder. Sus hermanos seguían siendo demasiado pequeños para enfrentarse a todo ese mundo, y Johanna prefería mantenerlos alejados de aquellos peligros. Pero eso no bastó. Una noche en la que Johanna se adentró en el bosque a buscar hierbas para realizar un hechizo, encontró la casa de sus abuelos revuelta, y con señales de violencia. Temiendo lo peor, entró en la casa y notó con horror lo que había sucedido: Katherina los acusó de brujería y fueron masacrados en sus camas. _

_Johanna entonces se dirigió a la casa de su padre, para vengar la muerte de su familia. Encontró a su padre desangrado en el piso y a Katharina bebiendo su sangre. Su reacción fue tratar de alejar a aquella mujer de su padre, y se enfrascó así en una lucha que le hizo perder su vida. _

_Poco después, despertó en medio de una zanja. Creyéndola muerta Katherina la abandonó allí. Con lo que no contaba, era el mordisco que le dio la chica para tratar de zafarse durante su pelea… lo que la transformó finalmente en un vampiro…_

- ¿Qué piensas tía Jo? – preguntó Camille

- Pensaba en todo el daño que hizo a nuestra familia Katharina… todavía no me explico porque nos odió tanto, Cam… pero no descansaré hasta tener su frío cuerpo no-vivo muerto en mis manos

- No te preocupes tía, tengo el suficiente poder para hacerla desaparecer antes de que digas bizcocho…

- No será fácil Cam… no es el único vampiro en el pueblo, su réplica también es un vampiro y está acá… y muy bien acompañada si me preguntas… hay que ser cuidadosos Cam… no sabemos cuantos lacayos tendrá esa arpía…

- Les haremos frente Jo… te lo prometo.

* * *

**Primero que nada PERDOOOOOOOOOON! Se que me demoré muchísimo en actualizar… mi compu se estropeo y tuve que reescribir mi tesis X.x Así que ahora que terminé con esa tortura china, puedo volver a actualizar!**

**Bueno, ahora entenderán mucho mejor quien es Johanna.**

**Dato curioso: Johannes Brenz existió realmente… y se caso con Katharina Eisenmenger tras la muerte de su esposa en 1550, murió en 1570 y no a manos de Katherine Pierce XD**

**ElMerodeador: Siiii Damon es más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto… Y Katherine... solo se aprovecho... necesita un "guardaespaldas" y Stefan era el mas manipulable, estaba vulnerable**

**Gracias Avarel por tus comentarios. A veces también odio a la gente del consejo por obligara Caroline a andar a hurtadillas… Algo se me ocurrirá para hacer que la pobre Caroline no juegue a las escondidas**

**Xxxprincessakuraxxx: Justamente estaba viendo con mi papá que hacer en caso de mordedura de serpientes y fue como 'Oh! :ampolletailuminada: creo que tengo una idea!'. Y le apuntaste medio a medio. Johanna fue quien atacó a Elena y Damon =D**

**Catherina: Muchas gracias por tus reviews. ¿Nadie te dijo que no se pregunta la edad a una mujer? Jajaja, bueno, tengo 28 primaveras ;) te prometo que en el próximo capítulo se viene una pelea entre Elena y Katherine.**

**Sandy Petrova **** Me demoré… lo siento! Gracias por escribir**

**Mi querida Kat! Este capítulo esta un poco más extenso en compnsación.**** Espero tus nuevos capítulos! Chicos, en serio deben visitar las historias de katherineSN… son maravillosas!**

**Como siempre: ** **Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo o idea son bien recibidas! Muchas gracias por leer**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Elena al fin subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba hecha un asco y necesitaba una buena ducha. Entró lentamente, como meditando las palabras que Stefan le había lanzado. Estaba molesto, la comparó con Katherine… ¿Tenía derecho a enojarse con ella? Él prácticamente la abandonó a su suerte cuando se transformó en vampiro, no es que le reprochara salvar a Matt, pero desde antes de ello la había dejado. ¿Por qué ahora le reprochaba cosas? No tenía derecho a hacerlo…

- Elena… Stefan no quería comportarse así… está confundido… tú sabes como es Katherine, quizás que le metió en la cabeza… - dijo Caroline apenas Elena entró al dormitorio

- Pero fue su decisión creerle Car. No tiene derecho a reprocharme nada

- ¿Quieres decir reprocharte por querer a Damon?

- Caroline, no es eso lo que quiero decir…

- Pero es eso lo que sientes, ¿no? ¿Hasta cuando seguirás negando lo que ustedes tienen? Digamos que yo no soy su mayor fanática… pero puedo ver como eres con él y como él es contigo… es como si tú le ayudaras a encontrar su humanidad… contigo hasta me hace pensar que tiene corazón… Sacas lo mejor de él…

- Pero yo elegí a Stefan… y lo dejé morir solo –contestó Elena con una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

- ¡Pero él no murió! Bueno, técnicamente ya estaba muerto… Como sea, a pesar de todo eso, sigue a tu lado, deberías darle algo de crédito

- ¿Tú crees que aun siente algo por mi?

- ¿En serio? Por Dios, es cosa de verlo, pobre chico, ¡trepa las paredes por ti!

- No se Car… no quiero ser como Katherine…

- Elena… Katherine jugó con los dos al mismo tiempo… y digamos que tú ahora eres una chica/vampira soltera… y la eternidad es mucho tiempo para pasarla sola si me preguntas a mi…

- No sé que haré Car… no quiero arrepentirme…

- Esta muy mal, terriblemente mal que yo lo diga… Pero dudo mucho que te arrepientas…

- ¡CAR!

- Ya, ya, no te diré nada… mejor voy a ver como sigue Stefan… tu báñate, cámbiate y date una noche de descanso ¡por favor! Y deja de culparte por todo…

Elena se quedó sola en la habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que le dijo Caroline. ¿Y si por una vez se permitía vivir? Era irónico pensar que después de muerta se daría licencia para vivir su vida.

Caroline dejó a Elena y bajó a ver al calabozo. Mucho le extrañó al llegar y ver a Damon cambiando de lugar a Stefan. Lo recostó en la cama que se ubicaba en la celda, y lo esposó de manos y pies a la estructura.

- Damon… ¿que haremos con Stefan? No podemos dejarlo encerrado aquí por el resto de su eterna vida… - preguntó Caroline apoyada en el marco de la puerta

- Mientras mi hermanito no se comporte, no puede salir de acá. ¿Por qué estaba con Katherine? Esa zorra manipuladora… ¿Sabías que hay una chica buscándola para matarla?

- Wow, rompe todos los records… ¿ahora otra persona la quiere matar?… tendrán que hacer fila, tiene varios números tomados desde hace mucho… incluyendo el mío

- Si, el mío también está pendiente… ahora, nuestro problema es que por su culpa atacaron a Elena. Tenemos que averiguar quien es esa persona y sacarla del camino. Quizás ya esté en el pueblo.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Matt para averiguar?

- Prefiero que vayas tú… digamos que tienes capacidades que Matt no tiene, Barbie

- ¡No me llames Barbie! A ver señor Salvatore, ¿Cómo se supone que YO averigüe las cosas si no puedo andar por el pueblo? ¿Consejo? ¿Hola? ¿Te suena de algo?

- Hay un pequeño detalle que no te habíamos contado… Meredith lo dirige, y el pueblo estará libre del consejo por esta noche, para que andes tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa Damon – de nada…

- Pero yo quiero ayudar a Stefan… él estuvo conmigo y me ayudó a restringir mi sed… quiero devolverle la mano

- Barbie, Stef dormirá hasta mañana… Probablemente será tu última noche libre en mucho tiempo… necesitamos averiguar. Pase lo que pase, te quiero en casa antes de las 2 am. A esa hora Meredith soltará a los corderitos del consejo…

- Bueno papá – dijo con una mueca Caroline – iré al Grill a ver si Matt ha visto algo raro y daré unas vueltas por el pueblo.

- Ten cuidado Caroline

- Uuuy si no te conociera, pensaría que estás preocupado por mi Damon… ¡cuidado que tu humanidad está aflorando! – dijo riendo Caroline, mientras salía de la casa.

Damon esbozo una sonrisa, y volteándose hacia un inconsciente Stefan murmuró _- Descansa hermano… mañana tendrás un día terrible_

* * *

Se sentía tan segura teniéndolo cerca… Ni siquiera era necesario tenerlo pegado a su lado, solo le bastaba saber que estaban en la misma habitación. Desde su transformación él se mantuvo a su lado, ayudándola en cada paso, evitando que cometiera errores… A Elena aun le pesaba recordar las palabras que le dijo la noche que murió… _'Lo amo, Damon. Quizás si tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido primero…'_ Pero se habían conocido antes…

Apenas habían pasado un tiempo juntos, y si no estaba a su lado, sentía que le faltaba algo. A Stefan apenas lo veía… y desde antes de su muerte se había convertido en un extraño para ella… las palabras que salieron de sus labios ese día y su furia, terminaron de convencerla… Era un completo extraño.

Miedo. Sí. Mucho miedo. Eso es lo que sentía de admitir lo que había admitido. Preguntarse ¿En que minuto sucedió esto? era una soberana estupidez. Ella lo sabía. Sabía desde que momento exacto sus sentimientos hacia el "malvado vampiro" habían cambiado. Ellos tenían algo. Él nunca la trato como a los demás. La hacia sentir especial. Él estaba a su lado cada vez que lo necesitaba, incluso cuando ella no quería. La protegía aunque costara su vida. Y allí estaban… viendo una estúpida película, comiendo palomitas y tratando de ignorarse.

- Esta película apesta, Elena. No se como me convenciste de ver esto – dijo Damon rompiendo el hielo

- Pensé que no era tan mala

- ¿En serio? Estas de broma… ¿que puede ser peor que ver caricaturizados a los vampiros? Y peor, Lincoln cazándolos… Esta película es una pérdida de tiempo… y eso sería una exageración viniendo de alguien que goza de vida eterna, pero créeme cuando te digo que preferiría ver una maratón de películas de Nicolas Cage a seguir viendo películas de vampiros… y ¡por favor! Dime que Crepúsculo no está en tu lista

- ¿Que tiene de malo Nicolas Cage?

- ¿Además de sus múltiples peluquines y su nula capacidad de actuación dices tú? Déjame ver, ¿que podría ser? – dijo en tono burlesco Damon

- ¡No creo que sea tan malo como lo pintas!

- ¡Perfecto! La próxima noche de películas, te desafío a ver completa "Season of the witch"

- ¡Nooooooooooooo! Esa tratamos de verla con Caroline y Bonnie en una noche de chicas… y terminamos bebiendo todo el licor que guardaba Liz en su casa… tuvimos una resaca tremenda gracias a esa película

- Y con eso pruebo mi punto – sonrió Damon – ahora, ¿que película sigue?

- Creo que te toca decidir…

- ¿Opciones?

- La trilogía de Spiderman, Crepúsculo, Luna Nuev—

- Dime que estás bromeando

- No

- Creo que prefiero sacarme los ojos o jugar a hacer niebla antes que ver alguna de esas películas…

- ¡Era broma! Quiero ver una película de terror… ¿cual vemos?

- ¿El exorcista?

- Bueno…

- No suenas muy convencida

- Cuando éramos niñas, con Caroline la vimos a escondidas. Liz no quería que la viésemos, porque tendríamos pesadillas… y no hicimos caso… sufrí de insomnio y nictofobia… no podía dormir si no había una luz encendida en el cuarto… fue cuando mi madre me regaló el osito… por eso aun lo mantengo, era el que me protegía de la noche…

- Bueno, esta noche te protegeré yo, así que veamos el exorcista y riámonos de lo que te daba miedo… y si temes demasiado puedes abrazarte a mi, sé que en realidad es eso lo que quieres – dijo guiñándole un ojo sugestivamente

Damon puso la película y regresó a su cama. Era muy bueno ser el flamante dueño de la única televisión con reproductor que existía en la casa… Pero ahora estaba ligeramente inquieto. Aun con su habitual arrogancia debía admitir que tener a Elena cerca lo descolocaba… más aun si estaba en su cama. Se sentó apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, tomo las palomitas y apretó play. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Elena acurrucarse a su lado, cogiendo palomitas de vez en cuando.

* * *

Katherine se movía de un lado a otro dentro de la casa. Stefan había tardado más de lo normal en regresar. En teoría, solo iría a cerrar el capítulo de Elena y regresaría a sus brazos. Todo era tan sencillo. Klaus estaba muerto, y Stefan estaría con ella. Con lo que no contaba, era con que su pasado una vez más la alcanzaría.

Decidida, encaminó su rumbo hacia la mansión Salvatore. Si Stefan buscó a Elena, de seguro estaba allí. Definitivamente, tenía que alimentarse antes de ir en su búsqueda, las bolsas que habían tomado del banco de sangre ya se habían acabado, y ya no podría esperar el regreso de Stefan para ir a buscar más.

La mejor manera para infiltrarse entre los humanos, era tomar la apariencia de su dulce y estúpida réplica. Al menos nadie en el pueblo, salvo un muy selecto grupo, sabían que ella había muerto y regresado como un vampiro, por lo que no fue difícil para ella alisar su cabello, y por enésima vez, hacerse pasar por Elena.

Caminó por las calles de Mystic Falls, y de pronto sintió como alguien la tomo de la muñeca.

- ¡Elenita! No sabía que ya estabas bien… Supimos por Matt de tu accidente… sería una lástima que una chica tan guapa siguiera oculta – dijo un chico muy borracho…

Valiéndose de la compulsión obligó al chico a acompañarla al interior del bosque, donde bebió de él hasta la última gota, arrojando su cuerpo a una zanja. Limpió sus labios y continúo su trayecto a casa de los Salvatore.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y Elena cada vez se agarraba mas firmemente del brazo de Damon… sin dudas la película aun le asustaba demasiado. A momentos, Elena sufría de leves espasmos mientras se exhibían las escenas más aterradoras.

Damon sonreía viendo las reacciones de la chica, mordiéndose el labio mientras la observaba. Elena parecía no notar la mirada de Damon sobre ella, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos observando el exorcismo de Regan. Cuando aparecen las siluetas de los demonios que poseen a la chica, Elena enterró su rostro en el pecho de Damon abrazándolo por la cintura rudamente, botando de paso las palomitas de maíz.

- Creo que es mejor dejar de ver esta película, Elena – susurro de pronto Damon

- No, quiero verla hasta el final – contestó Elena

- Me parece que no verás mucho si sigues con el rostro pegado en mi pecho… si querías tenerme cerca, bastaba con que lo dijeras – soltó el chico con una sexy sonrisa

- Quiero tenerte cerca – dijo Elena sin mirar a Damon – quiero que estés a mi lado siempre…

- Vamos Elena, eres un vampiro ahora, ¿cómo le tienes miedo a una película?

- Nn-no me refiero solo a las películas, Damon… - dijo Elena apartándose del chico

- No te entiendo

- ¡Para ser un vampiro de casi 170 años no entiendes nada! – gritó cabreada Elena

- Y ¿Qué debería entender? Ilumíname – dijo con arrogancia Damon

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que te atacaron?

- Vagamente – mintió Damon. - Es una lástima Damon… me hubiese gustado que lo recordaras – dijo con tristeza Elena

De pronto, Damon la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta quedar cara a cara, haciendo que Elena se sonrojase profundamente.

- Recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras que han salido de tu boca desde que te conozco, Elena. ¿Crees que podría olvidar tan fácilmente las palabras que estuve esperando tanto tiempo que me dijeras? – Damon podría recitar de memoria las palabras que salieron de su boca _'Solo sé que muero de ganas de besarte a cada momento, cada vez que me miras, mi cuerpo se estremece, el más ligero roce de tu piel hace que me sonroje, y que de no ser por ti, quizás ya estaría muerta… Tú me has cuidado, y me has protegido incluso haciéndote daño… y yo… solo he sido una niñita estúpida queriendo ocultar lo que siente… y ahora… solo quiero estar contigo, Damon' _–

- Y si lo recuerdas, ¿porque no me has dicho nada?

- Pensé que te arrepentirías… no sería la primera vez, Elena –dijo con tristeza Damon

Elena paseo su mano derecha por el torso de Damon, haciendo que se estremeciera con su tacto, posó su mano en la mejilla del chico, y mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos dijo - ¿Y si te dijera que no me arrepiento de eso? – soltó posando suavemente sus labios en los de Damon.

Damon sufría una batalla tremenda en su interior. Por una parte quería corresponder furiosamente a su beso, y por la otra dudaba que algo real sucediera entre ellos. Nunca fue opción para nadie… no era un buen hijo para su padre y claramente no era lo suficientemente bueno para Katherine… ellos siempre eligieron a Stefan… ¿porqué iba a cambiar eso ahora?

Elena, al ver que dudaba, soltó a Damon y se acurruco hacia el lado contrario de la cama. _'¿habré hecho mal?'_ se cuestionaba… _'quizás ya no siente lo mismo'_ se reprochaba… pero unos fuertes brazos que rodearon su cintura, le hicieron olvidar todos sus tormentos.

Damon la sostuvo entre sus brazos. No quería pensar, solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué Damon? – preguntó Elena volteándose y quedando de frente a Damon

- ¿Por qué que, Elena?

- ¿Por qué no crees en lo que te he dicho?

- Por que no tengo muy buen historial en esto, Elena. Nunca voy a ser una opción… - _Siempre será Stefan_, quería agregar

- Sé que me equivoque, me estuve engañando a mi misma con un amor infantil… creía que Stefan debía ser mi príncipe azul… quería creer en ello… pero tú te metiste a fondo en mi corazón… ¿Por qué no crees que eso sea posible? – preguntó Elena

- Por que en casi 170 años, nunca nadie me había considerado… es patético decir esto, pero aunque estuviera con 10 chicas a la vez, seguía sintiéndome solo… ¿Sabes por qué? – Elena negó con la cabeza – Por que nadie piensa que yo valgo la pena

- Pero Damon, yo quiero estar contigo ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

- No es cuestión de creer, Elena. Se que ahora quieres estar conmigo, pero en dos días olvidarás que esto pasó. ¿Recuerdas el motel de Denver? Nos besamos con locura y pasión… nos consumíamos… pero a pesar de ello, no fui tu opción.

- Estaba confundida, Damon. Quería creer que ese fue un error.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando Stefan esté mejor? ¿Acaso no correrás a sus brazos?

- Cuando Stefan esté mejor… tú y yo nos iremos lejos…

- ¿Y que pasará con tus amigos? ¿Con Jeremy?

- Vendremos a visitarlos de vez en cuando... llamarlos por teléfono… tener videollamadas…

- Yo no quiero alejarte de quienes quieres…

- Pero es la única manera que realmente entiendas que es a ti a quien quiero… ¿Qué más debo hacer para probártelo? – preguntó Elena con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios

- Quedarte callada un momento.

Damon besó a Elena como si su vida dependiera de ello. Elena devolvió el beso con igual pasión, sus manos rodaban por el torso del chico, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, con lo que había soñado tantas veces. Damon hizo lo suyo, poniendo sus manos bajo la polera de Elena, acariciando con dulzura su espalda. Como era de esperar no tardaron demasiado en notar como les estorbaban sus ropas, pero no se detuvieron a despojárselas con suavidad… en cambio, ropas destrozadas cayeron a ambos lados de la cama. Por primera vez unieron sus cuerpos y disfrutaron cada momento como si fuera el último.

* * *

**Como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos e ideas son bien recibidas! **

**Avarel: Muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo, tus hermosos reviews me dan muchísimo ánimo**

**Catherina: Lo siento muchísimo! Te debo la pelea entre Elena y Katherine. Gracias por escribir**

**I Love Kokoro: Muchas gracias! Aquí esta el capítulo! Ojalá te guste.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Bonnie regresó a la casa que había sido de su abuela, dispuesta a llamar a la tía abuela Aretha. Entro en la casa, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Lucy dentro de la casa.

- Supe que me estabas buscando prima – dijo Lucy apenas llegó

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Bueno, digamos que tu amiguito fue muy persuasivo…

- Hola Bonnie – dijo Klaus saliendo desde la cocina – Si me hubieras dicho que buscábamos a esta encantadora señorita, habríamos ahorrado muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Pero com-

- Schht… no digas nada… ahora trabajen en lo que tengan que hacer para que me saquen de este envoltorio… avísenme cuando esté todo listo para traer mi cuerpo de vuelta.

Tras decir esto, Klaus salió de la casa, pensando que Bonnie le debía una muy buena explicación para ocultarle la búsqueda de Lucy. Debería estar más atento a los movimientos de Bonnie. Salió buscando su próximo objetivo y dejando a las brujas conversar a gusto. Bonnie explicó a Lucy todo lo que había sucedido, como había transferido a Klaus al cuerpo de Tyler y como necesitaba devolver las cosas a su estado original.

- Lucy, te estuve buscando, fui a ver a mi madre… ¿Dónde te escondías?

- Al parecer no me escondía lo suficientemente bien si tu amigo Klaus fue capaz de encontrarme

- ¡No es mi amigo Lucy! Lo hice para salvar a mi madre, a Caroline… pero ahora tiene a Tyler… y su cuerpo debe ser restaurado, pero no encuentro el hechizo adecuado

- ¿Estas consciente que restaurar a Klaus en su cuerpo hará que todo lo que a él le paso le suceda al cuerpo de Tyler? No hay forma de que podamos salvarlo… conozco hechizos, sí, pero tu sabes, las consecuencias de este hechizo de restauración traerán la muerte de Tyler

- Pero no lo entiendo… Klaus estuvo en Ric… y Ric no murió

- Obvio, ocupó el cuerpo de Alaric sin transferir su esencia… digamos en términos simples que puso dos habitantes en un solo cuerpo… el problema, es que el caso de Tyler… hiciste una transferencia completa, y Tyler quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de Klaus cuando fue asesinado…

- ¿Y eso significa?

- Que Tyler murió al momento que le clavaron la estaca a Klaus… podemos restaurar el cuerpo de Klaus, pero eso significaría que el ataque con la estaca quedaría en el cuerpo de Tyler, ocasionando que cuando su esencia vuelva a su recipiente, muera…

- Debe haber otra manera Lucy, no puedo dejar que Tyler muera

- Que yo conozca, no existe otra, Bonnie. Nuestros actos acarrean consecuencias… ¿No te enseñó eso Sheila?

Bonnie asintió con tristeza. Tanto su abuela como su madre le habían hablado de las consecuencias… pero ahora tendría que buscar otra opción. Era indiscutible para ella salvar a Tyler.

* * *

Sissi miraba a través del ventanal del Grill. Hacía mucho tiempo no estaba en Mystic Falls, y la verdad ni ella misma comprendía porque había llegado a este sitio. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos del lugar, y algunos de ellos le dolían demasiado.

- ¿Quieres otra bebida? Yo invito – escuchó decir a Matt, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias, aun me queda de la mía – sonrío la chica, bebiendo un sorbo de su lata

- ¿Sabes? Conozco casi a todo el mundo en este pueblo, y nunca te había visto por acá

- Recién hoy me mudé aquí, salí a conocer algo más del lugar, y llegue a este sitio…

- ¿y que te parece?

- Muy distinto a lo que recordaba…

- ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

- Si, pero era muy pequeña, así que mis recuerdos de este sitio al parecer no eran tan parecidos a la realidad… - sonrió Sissi esperando que Matt no notara que le estaba mintiendo.

- Discúlpame, vuelvo de inmediato - dijo Matt, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Caroline había entrado en el Grill.

- Caroline… ¿qué haces aquí? Si el consejo sabe que estás en el pueblo estás muerta! – dijo con nerviosismo Matt

- No te preocupes, hoy tienen una especie de reunión, Meredith nos lo contó, por eso aproveche de salir un rato de la casa, tengo que volver cuanto antes. Tenemos un problema…

- ¿Le pasó algo a Elena?

- No, Elena está bien, Damon se encarga de eso. ¿No has visto a nadie "nuevo" por el pueblo? Digo, es una chica… rubia… atacó a Elena y Damon… y además tenemos este lío con Stefan… En un par de horas empezará con su terapia de rehabilitación vampírica no voluntaria. ¡Imagínate! Atacó a Elena y se golpeo con Dam—

-Hola –dijo sonriendo una chica de enormes ojos grises – venía a despedirme de Matt – miró a los ojos a Matt - volveré a casa. Por cierto, soy Elizabeth – sonrío la chica estrechando su mano a Caroline

- Mucho gusto Elizabeth, soy Caroline. Matt te espero en la barra – dijo la rubia alejándose de los chicos.

- Espero verte pronto por aquí de nuevo, Sissi – se despidió Matt

- Creo que me verás bastante seguido. Adiós Matt

Matt se acercó a la barra donde estaba Caroline bebiendo whisky.

- ¿Desde cuando bebes whisky Caroline? Yo me quedé en tu etapa de tequila y vodka

- Jaja muy gracioso Matt. Tú sabes que necesito algo un poco más fuerte para calmar mi _'sed'_. Mejor cuéntame quien era esa chica que se despidió de ti… es bonita – preguntó Caroline – ¿de donde la conoces?

- La verdad… la conocí recién, creo que llegó hace poco al pueblo. Espero verla de nuevo por aquí

- ¿No te han dicho que no hables con extraños Matt?- dijo riendo la chica

- Hey! No es una extraña 'mamá', además Sissi no tiene el perfil de una psicópata…

- ¿Sissi? Que gracioso, hace poco Damon nos contó… oww… tengo que salir… Te veo después Matt!

Caroline salió a toda velocidad del Grill… ¿y si realmente era lo que ella estaba pensando?

* * *

Elena seguía entre los brazos de Damon. Si bien ninguno se había quedado dormido, estaban absorviendo lo mas posible la situación que los llevo a estar por fin entre los brazos del otro.

- Elena, no es que me moleste tenerte desnuda y entre mis brazos, pero hay algo que debemos hacer – dijo Damon

- Nooo, ¡que pereza! Prefiero quedarme así hasta mañana – dijo Elena

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace rato?

- ¿Qué no me dejaras sola?

- Eso no va a pasar mi niña, te lo prometo… pero estaba hablando de aprender a beber del cuello. Si quieres que te enseñe, espera que me de una ducha y practicamos. Espérame en tu habitación, usaremos el espejo de tu tocador para que puedas ver ¿Ok?

- Si Damon… pero ¿después podemos volver a la cama dormir juntos y abrazaditos?

- Depende… si te portas bien – dijo Damon guiñándole el ojo

- ¡Hey! Yo siempre me porto bien – dijo Elena arrojándole un almohadón. Damon se alejo desnudo hacia el baño, Elena se mordió el labio, y cuando sintió correr el agua, salto de la cama y sacó una camisa del armario de Damon y se la puso. Olía endemoniadamente a él… quizás en esta ocasión, misteriosamente desaparecería aquella camisa. Ni en sueños se la pensaba devolver.

Elena entro en su habitación y se dio una corta ducha. Se puso unos jeans desgastados y una polera de tirante roja. Increíblemente para ser de noche, la temperatura hacia de esa noche muy agradable. Elena repasaba mentalmente lo que había sucedido esa noche… Damon sobre ella, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, mordiscos, besos, arañazos…

- Hola Elena – dijo Katherine mirándola a través del espejo – vine por algo que es mío

Elena se volteo y quedo mirando a Katherine. Que descaro presentarse así de pronto en la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres Katherine? Cada vez que apareces las cosas se enredan más

Katherine la seguía observando con curiosidad – Veo que ya probaste al 'otro' Salvatore… aun bañada hueles a él… ¿Te enseñó esa cosa con la lengua? Era lo único bueno que hacía según recuerdo… Stefan era más ardient—

- ¡Cállate puta! – grito enfurecida Elena, arrojándola por el balcón de su habitación. En un par de segundos ya estaba sobre ella dando golpes de puños y azotando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Katherine se descojonaba de risa – Veo que sacaste tus garras, Elena… al fin puedo ver algo de la sangre Petrova corriendo por tus venas – dijo Katherine levantándose del suelo y agarrándola del cuello – Vamos a ir a un sitio más tranquilo, no quiero que tus perritos falderos me quiten la satisfacción de darte tu merecido.

Diciendo esto, Katherine se adentró en el bosque con Elena, dejando atrás la casa Salvatore, con nuevas y malvadas ideas en mente.

* * *

Caroline salió a toda velocidad del Grill, pero no vio por ningún sitio a la joven que se acababa de marchar. Tomó su teléfono y marco el numero de Damon. ¡Seguramente querría saber esto! De pronto, fue arrastrada fuertemente a un callejón, donde un tipo trataba de tapar la boca de la chica con su asquerosa mano.

- Mira lo que me trajo la noche… ¿como estás primor? – dijo el tipo a Caroline mientras olía su piel desde el cuello hasta el rostro poniendo una navaja en su cuello.

Cualquier chica normal tendría mucho miedo en esa situación. ¿Pero porqué habría de temer de un asqueroso y desagradable humano una cabreada vampira como ella?

- ¡Suelta a la chica o te arrepentirás! - Se escuchó una dulce voz desde el otro lado del callejón – No lo repetiré dos veces

- Awwwwwwww, mira rubia, también quiere un poco de Zed para ella… espera un momento cariño, ya estaré contigo – dijo el tipo mirando de arriba a abajo a la menuda chica que se le acercaba - ¿En que estábamos rubia? – dijo el tipo presionando su cuerpo contra Caroline

Caroline mostro su cara transformada al tipo, quien la soltó en dos tiempos. Caroline lo miró a los ojos y dijo – Caminarás hasta que ya no puedas más, hasta que tus pies sangren y tus zapatos ya no existan… ¿Has hecho esto antes?

- S-ssí – contestó temeroso el tipo

- Entonces cuando te encuentres con la policía confesarás todos tus crímenes… y cuando estés en prisión… recuerda el dolor de tus víctimas cuando seas la pequeña perra de tus compañeritos – dijo Caroline con una mueca – ahora, camina hasta encontrar a la policía, y olvida que me has visto

Dicho esto, el tipo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente. La chica que permanecía en la oscuridad aun salió.

- Supe que eras un vampiro desde el momento que entraste al Grill – sonrió Sissi

- De hecho salí a buscarte…

- ¿Por qué?

- Siento que ya te conozco… bueno no conocer conocer, pero he escuchado de ti… creo… ¿tú también eres vampiro, cierto?

Sissi rió – Si, hace varios años que soy un vampiro… con apariencia de niña de 15 años… aunque debo decir que un buen maquillaje y la ropa adecuada me hacen ver mayor – contestó con sinceridad la chica – ahora, ¿Dónde has escuchado de mi?

- ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Damon Salvatore?

- D—Da-Damon? ¿Está aquí? – dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco - ¿Conoces a Damon?

- Digamos que por ahora vivo con él – Sissi frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta – nooo, no "vivo" de esa forma con él – dijo Caroline adivinando lo que había pasado por la mente de la chica – vivo en la casa de Damon porque no puedo volver a mi casa, es una larga historia, pero digamos que Damon es algo así como un amigo - soltó Caroline. _'¿Un amigo? ¿En serio? ¿Un amigo? Jamás pensé que diría algo así, precisamente de él… pero había demostrado que no era tan mala persona como nos hizo creer…'_ pensaba de pronto Caroline

- ¿Y él está acá ahora? – preguntó esperanzada Sissi

- Si, está en la casa, si quieres vamos y le damos una sorpresa. Yo creo, por como hablaba de ti, que se alegrará muchísimo de verte - Sissi asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar

- Esto… ¿Caroline?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Está Stefan con él?

- Lo tenemos encadenado en el sótano

- En serio, Caroline, no te burles de mí - dijo Sissi haciendo una mueca

- Es en serio… digamos que se salió de su dieta de conejitos y esta pronto a iniciar su terapia de desintoxicación…

* * *

Katherine azotó a Elena contra un árbol, y tomando una rama que estaba en el suelo, comenzó a atacar a la chica.

- No me gusta que me quiten mis juguetes, perra ¿Dónde tienen a Stefan?

- ¿Por qué quieres a Stefan? – balbuceo Elena

- Stefan siempre fue mío… tu solo eras un mal sucedáneo de mi… él siempre me amó

- Stefan ni se acordaba de ti – dijo Elena riendo

- Eso no es cierto, el siempre me amó

- ¿En serio? Él siempre me dijo que tu lo obligaste… que triste tu vida, si tienes que obligar a alguien que te ame… uy… ¿vas a llorar? Pobre, pobre Kat… ¡nadie la quiere!

- ¡Cállate bruja! – gritó Katherine – Damon me ama, Stefan me ama

Elena se soltó del agarre de Katherine y la arrojó contra el suelo. Sacándose la misma rama que utilizo Katherine para torturarla, se dispuso a enterrarla en su cuerpo.

- ¿Es miedo lo que veo en tus ojos?- dijo casi riendo Elena

- Acaba de una vez con esto – dijo Katherine

Elena levantó la improvisada estaca, y cuando se disponía a enterrarla en el pecho de Katherine… todo se fue a negro…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia!  
Avarel: Muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo, de verdad, es muy lindo revisar el correo y encontrar palabras lindas =D Lo de Stefan no tardará demasiado, las cosas pronto se complicarán =O  
Tefi: Gracias por escribir! No le hace mucha gracia a Katherine perder su juguete favorito… ya veremos que sucede con ellos  
Bekita: Gracias linda! Jeje si noté tu cambio de nombre ;)  
Cariños para todos, nos leemos pronto… y como siempre: Dudas, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias y reclamos son bien recibidos! Solo basta que lo escriba en la cajita de texto abajo =D**

**A todo esto: TVD y algunos de sus integrantes están nominados al People's Choice Awards, si alguien quiere votar, les dejaría el link, pero me lo borra o me quita letras =( Asi que googleen People's Choice Awards y vayan al resultado que dice "Vote - People's Choice Award "**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII: **

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todo estaba increíblemente en silencio. Entramos tranquilamente y llegamos a la sala. De pronto, la silueta de Damon emergió desde el segundo piso dejándonos impresionadas.

- Caroline, ¿has visto a Elena? – dijo casi rogando, sin notar que teníamos compañía

- Según supuse, tú te encargarías de mantenerla segura. ¿Qué le hiciste Damon?

- Nada Caroline, te lo juro, fui a tomar una ducha y cuando salí no estaba por ningún sitio – contestó Damon con preocupación

- ¿No está con Stefan? – le pregunté - ¿revisaste abajo?

- Sí Barbie, no soy tan estúpido. Stefan sigue desmayado y Elena no estaba ahí. Creo que debemos salir a buscarla

- Bueno, supongo que no están ahora para visitas familiares, así que creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Sissi saliendo desde detrás de mi.

- ¿Sissi? – dijo Damon notando por primera vez la presencia de la chica – ¿Sissi? ¿Realmente eres tú?

Damon se acercó a la chica y la miró estupefacto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio esos enormes ojos grises.

- Hola, hermano mayor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Demasiado _principessa_… ¿Dónde has estado? Te busqué muchos años…

- No quería ser encontrada, Damon. Es la primera vez que vuelvo a Mystic Falls después de todo lo que paso. No esperaba encontrarme contigo… y ciertamente no quiero encontrarme con él…

- ¿Aún odias a Stefan?

- Me quitó a mi padre, Damon… me hizo lo que soy… tú más que nadie debes saber como me siento…

- Es mi hermano Sissi… y ahora me necesita. No puedo abandonarlo

- Lo sé Damon… pero no me pidas que lo perdone, porque no se si podría hacerlo

- ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?

- Bueno, veo que necesitan algo de ayuda. Caroline me contó como han estado las cosas últimamente…

- Digamos que no ha sido nuestro mejor tiempo Sissi, pero lo vamos a lograr…

- ¿Qué paso con Elena? – interrumpo de pronto, para saber que ha pasado con mi amiga

- No lo sé Caroline, como te dije, tomé una ducha y cuando salí ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

- Tendremos que salir por ella. ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que se arrancó? Espero no pasemos por lo mismo de nuevo… con uno nos bas—

Caroline no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando vieron a Elena entrar por la puerta principal. Estaba toda sucia, tenía la ropa rota, estaba con el cabello alborotado y lucia manchones de sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo. Damon corrió a verla, llegando justo a tiempo para detener su cuerpo al momento que perdió el conocimiento.

- Caroline, hay que limpiar las heridas de Elena. En el baño de mi habitación hay gasas y toallas suficientes. Sissi, acompáñala, cierren con llave la puerta y aseguren las ventanas. ¿Recuerdas la palabra clave cuando jugábamos a las escondidas? – Sissi asintió - Bien. Yo iré a revisar los alrededores, volveré pronto.

Dicho esto, Damon desapareció. Corrimos escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de Damon. Sissi cerró tal y como le habían ordenado. Dejé a Elena sobre la cama, y entré al baño en busca de toallas para limpiar el cuerpo de Elena. Ya no quedaban casi rastros de las heridas, solo vestigios de sangre seca. Le saqué la ropa y note el sexy conjunto que llevaba debajo. Parece que mi amiga esperaba acción con el vampiro malo esta noche. Terminé de despojarla de su ropa y le puse un pijama de Damon. Le quedaba grande, pero le serviría por esta noche. Va a ser muy gracioso ver su cara cuando despierte en cama de Damon y con su pijama.

- ¿Quién querría dañar a Elena? – pregunta Sissi

- La lista es larga… ahora solo imagino a 3 personas… Rebeka, la perra loca original… Katherine… o la rubia que los atacó esta tarde…

- ¿Katherine todavía sigue rondando? – pregunta disgustada Sissi

- Veo que tampoco es tu persona favorita… Ella me convirtió en vampiro para enviar un mensaje a Damon y Stefan…

- La odio. Me quitó a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo…

- Cuando Damon nos habló de ti… se notaba que te quería mucho…

- ¿Sabes? Cuando era una niña, Damon y Stefan siempre estuvieron conmigo… y yo era feliz… hasta que llegó Katherine y ellos ya no querían estar conmigo. La preferían a ella. Cuando ellos murieron, mi madre no podía con la pena… y se dejó morir… Katherine acabó con mi familia. Por eso la odio…

- Créeme que la lista de sus antifans es tremenda… todos queremos que caiga…

'_Wittelsbach' _ Escuchamos de pronto resonar en el pasillo. – Es Damon – dice Sissi abriendo la puerta.

Damon entra en la habitación y se mira a Elena tendida en su cama.

- ¿Ha dicho algo? – pregunta Damon

- No ha dicho nada. Pero despierta y vuelve a desmayarse, Damon.

- No encontré nada en los alrededores. Seguí un rastro de sangre hacia el bosque, pero se pierde de pronto

- Cuando Elena despierte nos dirá que ha sucedido, Damon. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo más seguro es subir todo a la camioneta y trasladarnos a la casa nueva. Llamé a Meredith para que nos espere allí…

- ¿Qué haremos con Stefan?

- Hay un refugio antibombas en la propiedad. Podemos mantener encadenado a Stefan, y si se pone violento, tenemos las reservas de verbena y los dardos que nos dejo Ric.

- ¿Cómo lo llevaremos hasta allá?

- Tengo la camioneta que arrendé y está el carro de Stefan en el garaje. ¿Te animas a manejar el Porsche? Te prometo que Stefan ni te molestara en el maletero. Sissi se va conmigo y Elena en la camioneta.

- No hay problema, Damon – dijo Caroline con una reluciente sonrisa. No todos los días tendría la oportunidad de conducir el Porsche rojo de Stefan.

* * *

- No doy mas, Lucy… si leo un grimorio más vomitaré – dijo Bonnie

- Te dije que no hay otra solución… por más que busques Tyler va a morir

- No puede ser así Lucy… debe existir alguna fisura en el hechizo…

- Bonnie, te lo he dicho en todos los tonos, Sheila debió hacerlo también: Tus acciones acarrean consecuencias… es la manera en la cual mantenemos el equilibrio. Si el equilibrio se rompe, nuestro deber es restaurarlo.

- Ya hemos pasado por esto Lucy, buscaré hasta que encuentre una manera de salvar a Tyler, se lo debo…

- ¿Se lo debes? ¿O es tu conciencia la que habla?

- Lucy, lo sabes, hice esto y no pensé en lo que acarrearía… y realmente quiero hacerlo

- Si quieres buscamos una tercera o cuarta opinión… podemos preguntarle a Emily… ya que se niega a alejarse de ti

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? – dijo Bonnie alarmada

- ¿Me vas a decir que nunca notaste su presencia a tu lado? Wow, chica, tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar aquí, debieras saber distinguir la presencia de un antepasado tan poderoso ¿Nunca habías notado una baja en la temperatura en casa? – Bonnie negó con la cabeza - ¿Escalofríos? – volvió a negar – ¿Despiertas de pronto en la noche sintiendo que alguien te observa? ¿Bonnie?

- Pensé que era mi imaginación Lucy, no he estado durmiendo bien, ¿vale? Creí ver a Emily, pero pensé que se debía al sueño…

- Bueno, al parecer lleva mucho tratando de comunicarse contigo. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de poder que necesita para hacerlo? Me extraña que no haya desaparecido sin más…

- ¿Puedes escucharla? ¿Puedes hablar con ella? – preguntó Bonnie

- Puedo sentir su presencia, puedo identificarla, pero lamentablemente no tengo esa clase de poder

- ¿Dices que Emily no quiere alejarse de mi?

- Exacto… ¿Qué piensas?

- Que sé quien podría ayudarnos Lucy – dijo Bonnie tomando su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón - Vamos a visitar a Jeremy Gilbert

* * *

Meredith nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Aparqué la camioneta en la entrada, y abrí la puerta para Sissi. Tomé a Elena entre mis brazos, aun seguía débil pero al parecer estaba consciente y me acerque a la puerta.

- Hola Meredith, te presento a mi prima, Sissi. Se quedará con nosotros un tiempo. También viene Caroline y Stefan en el otro carro – dijo Damon a la doctora Fell

- Pasen a su casa, Damon, pasen Sissi, por favor, entra… - dijo mirándolos a los tres - ¿Qué le pasó a Elena? – preguntó preocupada

- No lo sabemos Mer… esperamos que reaccione pronto y nos explique que pasó…

- ¿Por qué decidiste hacer la mudanza hoy?

- Considerando que Elena desapareció de la casa y regresó en este estado, me dio la impresión que no era un sitio muy seguro…

- Hey, ¿Hola? Aquí rubia candente con vampiro macho encadenado! – dijo Caroline desde la puerta

- Oh! Caroline, disculpa, puedes pasar, Stefan también… ¿Funciona si lo invito desmayado? – preguntó de pronto Meredith

- Funciona Meredith, incluso si no mencionas su nombre – contestó Sissi – de hecho, una vez conocí a alguien que me dijo 'Cuando tenga mi casa estás invitada' y no necesite más invitación…

- Cada día aprendes algo nuevo ¿no? – dijo Caroline levantando una ceja – Bueno, ¿dónde dejo al hombre encadenado?

- En el refugio antibombas, entras por el sótano. Meredith, ¿puedes mostrarle el camino?

- Claro Damon

- Sissi, acompáñame a recostar a Elena, después entraré lo que traemos en la camioneta.

Damon y Sissi subieron a la habitación que Elena había escogido como propia cuando visitaron por primera vez la propiedad. Todo estaba tal y como lo habían visto aquel día, salvo por los hermosos adornos florales que se distribuían en la casa. Damon posó suavemente a la chica entre las blancas sábanas de su cama.

- ¿Son para ella?

- ¿Qué cosa Sissi?

- Las flores… - Damon asintió casi con timidez - recuerdo cuando jugábamos en el jardín de tu casa y mamá me reñía por cortarlas… siempre te culpabas y me salvabas de las reprimendas…

- Lo recuerdo Sissi… aun así, Amelia jamás nos regañó… era una grandiosa mujer…

- Lo era… - dijo Sissi con tristeza - ¿Sabes? Ella siempre hablaba de ustedes… incluso cuando estaba muriendo

- Debió ser terrible para ti, Sissi

- No tanto como ver que Stefan fue el asesino de lo que quedaba de mi familia…

- Créeme que Stefan ya se lo recriminó lo suficiente Sissi

- ¡Pero eso no lo justifica!

- No lo hace Sissi, pero ahora tu deberías comprenderlo… ¿recuerdas cuando no podías controlarte? En Stefan es lo mismo, salvo que el pasa por episodios de destripador y luego pasa a su etapa de san Stefan, la plaga de los animales del bosque. Él no conoce un término medio, que es lo que yo te enseñé a ti, y ahora a Elena – dijo mirando hacia la cama – Ya se ha castigado lo suficiente, y ahora necesita de mi ayuda, de nuestra ayuda… ¿estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Trataré de hacerlo, pero no me pidas que perdone lo que hizo… Él me hizo lo que soy hoy…

- No, Sissi… esa fue mi culpa… moriste con mi sangre en tu cuerpo, ¡si hay un culpable sería yo!

Sissi se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Si Stefan no hubiese atacado su casa, no habría muerto… Si Damon no le hubiese dado su sangre, no sería ahora un vampiro. ¿Pero cómo podría culpar a alguien que trató de ayudarla?

- Damon… ¿sabías que Stefan atacaría mi casa?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo podría saber lo que pasa por la mente de mi hermano?

- Entonces no sabias que me iba a asesinar con tu sangre en mi interior…

- Ciertamente no, si hubiese sabido lo habría detenido…

- ¿Ves como no es tu culpa?

- Me impresiona tu razonamiento pequeña _principessa._ Siempre fuiste muy astuta- dijo Damon poniendo un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica – ahora bajemos a ayudar a Caroline, desde acá escucho sus quejas.

* * *

Elena abrió sus ojos y no reconoció el sitio donde se encontraba. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra distinguió dos siluetas. Recién en ese momento notó que no podía hablar pues su lengua se sentía como gelatina en su boca y que estaba suspendida desde las muñecas atada a gruesos grilletes. Trato infructuosamente de soltarse pero no pudo. Distinguió a la chica que antes había visto… la que la había atacado en el bosque…

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Katherina…

* * *

** Bien, disculpen por la tardanza en la actualización... cuéntenme que les parece! **

**Bekita: Gracias por escribir! Siiii a mi también me encanta, aunque ahora habrá que ver como lo hará para salvarse!  
**

**Tefi: Ojalá este te guste también! =D  
**

**Colorful Melodies: Gracias! Si, aunque demore un poco actualizaré =D **

**xxxprincessakuraxxx: En realidad... ¿podemos culparla? Si pudiera robarme las camisas de Damon, creo que quedarian como tela de cebolla de tanto usarlas... **

**Muchas gracias por leer! Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia e idea es bienvenida!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Damon se paseaba de un lado a otro en el salón. Esperaba que Elena despertara para que le contara que había sucedido.

- Si sigues paseando así harás un agujero en el piso Damon – dijo Caroline mientras se servía una copa de licor

- No puedo hacer nada más Barbie, la espera me está matando

- Elena no va a despertar de momento, creo que deberíamos intentar planear nuestro curso de acción – puntualizó Sissi – de momento, yo voy a Mystic Falls a buscar información. Nadie me conoce ni sabe que soy un vampiro, lo cual nos puede servir por ahora

- ¡Sí! Puedes contar con la ayuda de Matt y Jeremy – dijo Caroline dando saltitos

- ¿Matt como el chico del Grill? – preguntó Sissi

- Así es, él es un buen amigo Sissi, deja que le doy una llamada y le explico que vas de camino

- No me digas que te ha flechado el quaterback _principessa_ – cuestionó Damon, después de asegurarse que Caroline se alejara para realizar la llamada

- Damon lo he visto solo una vez… - dijo casi en un susurro Sissi tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro

- Y eso bastó para que ahora te sonrojes si te hablan de él Sissi

- Basta Damon, déjala tranquila – defendió Caroline entrando al salón – Matt te estará esperando en el Grill, le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba…

- Bueno, creo que entonces voy andando. ¿Dónde están las llaves de la camioneta?

- ¿Sabes manejar Sissi? – preguntó Caroline

- Obvio que sé, no creerás que en estos 140 años no he aprendido nada… mira, incluso tengo licencia de conducir – dijo la chica sacando de su billetera el documento

- Bueno las llaves del Porsche están en la mesa de la entrada, puedes llevarte ese si quieres

- Bien, me llevo ese. Les aviso si encuentro algo…

- Ten cuidado Sissi, no sabemos lo que está sucediendo – le dijo protectoramente Damon – vuelve pronto

- Así lo haré Damon, no te preocupes, que yo sé cuidarme…

* * *

Lucy y Bonnie llegaron a la casa Gilbert entrada la noche. Bonnie golpeó la puerta como si no hubiese futuro.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó Jeremy desde el interior – ¿Quién molesta tan tarde? – preguntó

- Soy Bonnie, Jeremy, necesito tu ayuda…

Jeremy pensó que aun estaba soñando. En realidad Bonnie estaba de pie en su entrada junto a la bruja de Katherine. Sin decir nada, ambas entraron en la casa, esperando que Jeremy las siguiera.

- Bien, pasen chicas, pónganse cómodas – dijo en un tono burlón el chico

- Esto es importante Jer, en serio – dijo Bonnie mirándolo a los ojos

- Bien, tú dirás para que soy bueno…

- Primero pondré una protección en la casa y haré esta conversación privada de oídos curiosos – dijo Lucy prendiendo salvia en un pocillo

- Gracias Lucy – agradeció Bonnie – Bueno Jer, necesito que me ayudes a contactar con mi antepasada… Emily Bennett

- Las cosas no son tan simples Bonnie… no es como que yo diga, 'bueno hoy quiero hablar con Kurt Cobain' y se me aparezca su espíritu así sin mas… aunque sería asombroso – soltó Jeremy con cara de alucinado

- Bueno, digamos que será algo mas sencillo, porque ella está tratando de comunicarse… toma, aquí tienes su fotografía para que trates de hacerlo – planteó Lucy, a la vez que le entregaba la foto

- Hey! Yo la conozco… la vi en mi sueño la otra noche…

- Si Jeremy… llevo tiempo tratando de conectar con alguien… debo advertirles del peligro que los acecha… y prevenirlos de Johanna… - dijo Emily materializándose frente a Jeremy – tengo un mensaje para Bonnie… hay una manera de salvar a su amigo Tyler, pero necesitarán a Johanna para acabar con Klaus

- Pero Klaus y Tyler están muertos, Emily – refutó Jeremy

- Bueno, eso no es tan cierto – aclaró Lucy

Jeremy no salía de su asombro - ¿Cómo es posible Bonnie?

- Cometí un error Jer… quise salvar a mi madre, a Caroline… y lamentablemente Tyler sirvió para mi propósito… ya te lo explicare con detalle, pero por favor, pídele a Emily que te diga como salvarlo…

- Bueno, dijo algo de que una tal Johanna puede acabar con Klaus

- Dile a Bonnie que no se preocupe… Tyler no morirá, su madre no morirá… pero deben encontrar a Johanna y explicarle todo esto…

* * *

Katherine, quien había simulado sus desmayos, se levantó lentamente de la cama en que se encontraba. Esperaba no levantar sospechas y permanecer en el lugar de Elena hasta poder "rescatar" a Stefan y largarse juntos.

Salió al pasillo y distinguió las voces que desde el salón se escuchaban. Claramente eran Caroline y Damon conversando. Sigilosamente, Katherine esquivó el salón y se dirigió a la entrada del refugio en el cual se encontraba encerrado Stefan. Abrió la puerta y lo vio en el piso y encadenado. En su mente ya tenía planeada la manera de distraer a los habitantes de la casa y poder sacar a Stefan de su encierro. Su plan dependía de que tan bien jugase su papel de Elena.

Volvió a la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Acomodó las almohadas, se cubrió con las mantas. _'Aquí empieza el show' _pensó mientras soltó un grito desgarrador.

Al instante Caroline y Damon estuvieron a su lado en la habitación. Comenzó a sollozar a la vez que se arrojaba en los brazos de Damon.

- Elena cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Caroline

- Tranquila, estamos aquí – dijo Damon

- Jeremy… lo atacaron… - sollozó Katherine

- No cariño, Jeremy está bien – dijo Caroline

- Quiero ver a Jeremy – dijo la chica soltando su falso llanto sobre Damon

- Caroline, llámalo y dile que venga – ordenó Damon

- ¡No! ¡No! No puede venir solo… ¿y si algo le sucede? – dijo Katherine mirando a Damon

- Elena, sabes que con esos ojos de cachorrito no puedo lidiar… eso es trampa – contestó Damon dándole un suave beso en la cabeza – Barbie, llama a Jeremy y dile que lo irás a buscar

- No Damon, ve tú, quiero que Caroline se quede conmigo… necesito hablar con mi amiga – suplicó Katherine

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Caroline – yo puedo ir por Jeremy, así te quedas con Damon

- No Car, realmente necesito hablar contigo – enfatizó Katherine

- Bueno, voy por el joven Gilbert entonces – dijo Damon antes de dar un suave beso en los labios a Elena/Katherine

Damon salió de la casa dispuesto a buscar a Jeremy. Subió a la camioneta y comenzó a manejar. Cuando llevaba medio camino a Mystic Falls algo le inquietó… tocó sus labios… los labios de Elena se sentían suaves y cálidos cada vez que los besaba… esta vez eran fríos

-Mierda… KATHERINE!

* * *

Elena se retorcía en los grilletes que la mantenían sujeta a la pared del calabozo donde la ocultaban. Trataba de hablar, para explicar que ella no era Katherine, pero algún tipo de embrujo le impedía comunicarse. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cubriendo su rostro con un manto húmedo.

- ¿Tienes miedo Katherina? – preguntó Johanna - ¿Recuerdas como torturaste a mi padre antes de beber su sangre? ¿no? Yo sí… vi su cuerpo cuando regresé… le arrancaste la lengua para que no gritara, ¿no Katherina? Me pregunto que harás cuando yo arranque la tuya…

Elena trataba de dar a entender que ella no era Katherine, pero por más que lo intentara, las palabras no salían de su boca. Solo esperaba que por algún milagro Damon saliera a buscarla.

- Tía Jo… siendo vampiro se le curará…- dijo Camille mirando desde la penumbra

- Cam… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía algo muy especial reservado para Katherina? – dijo Johanna apretando entre sus manos el colgante que llevaba – Encontré en casa de mi padre el grimorio ancestral de la familia, y si logramos concentrar la energía suficiente Katherina morirá como humana ¿Qué tal?

_¿Morir como humana? ¿Qué querría decir esa chica?_ Elena se retorcía fija en los grilletes, que a más movimiento más le lastimaban, pues estaban impregnados en verbena.

- Eso es imposible tía, no hay hechizo que revierta el vampirismo… - dijo Cam asombrada

- Si lo hay Cam, solo que nadie más que madre lo conocía… por eso Katherina trató de borrar a nuestra familia… ese simple secreto fue el que llevo a esta maldita zorra a acabar con nuestra familia, y ahora acabaré con ella… Solo madre lo sabía, ella era la guardiana de este secreto, se lo confío un tipo llamado Michael

- ¿Michael?

- No conozco los detalles, pero Michael le dio a madre esta misión, porque él acabaría con la raza vampira del mundo, y este hechizo lo usaría en el último vampiro. Es todo lo que dice el grimorio de mi madre...

- Pero si Michael tenía el poder de acabar con los vampiros, ¿por qué querría una cura para el último? – preguntó Cam

- Yo podría explicarte eso, Johanna

Jo se volteó para ver a la intrusa, y grande fue su asombro al ver a una menuda chica que se acercaba con decisión a ella - Tú no me conoces, pero Michael me habló de tu familia… y puedo darte las respuestas que necesitas…

* * *

**Lamento terriblemente la tardanza, pero cuando la inspiración te abandona no deja residuos al menos para completarlo… ahora parece que ha llegado un poco mas fuerte y ya empieza a tomar forma la recta final de la historia…**

**Xxxprincessakuraxxx: Ahora fui yo quien se retrasó! Ahora queda mas claro que Elena no era Elena si no la malvada de Katherine y solo estaba simulando todo! **

**Colorful Melodies: Gracias! Si yo también soy del Team Delena (creo que no se nota mucho jajaja) Aquí está la continuación**

**Bekita1986: En el capítulo anterior Sissi da la respuesta a ella "funciona incluso si no mencionas su nombre". Hay que recordar que Katherine también se vale de esa treta cuando Jenna la encuentra besándose con Damon, y le dice que entre, que ya es tarde…**

**Tefi96: A mi también me encanta Sissi, es un lindo personaje y se volverá un poco más importante de ahora en adelante**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRA-V: Gracias por tu review, tardé, pero aquí estoy actualizando, espero que sea de tu agrado ;)**

**Y como siempre: cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo e ideas, son bien recibidas. Cariños para todos/as**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Damon dio la vuelta y regreso a su nueva casa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Ahora Katherine estaba en la casa y Elena Dios sabe donde… Si Katherine estaba en la casa, probablemente podría 'persuadirla' – mas bien torturarla - para que confesara que había hecho con Elena.

Demoró exactamente 12 minutos en regresar, y cuando entró, notó que nada sería sencillo. La puerta que conducía al refugio, donde estaba encerrado Stefan, estaba arrancada de sus bisagras. Esto cada vez pintaba peor. Corrió dentro del refugio pero no quedaban rastros de Stefan. Subió a la habitación de Elena y encontró a Caroline maltrecha y con el cuello quebrado sobre la cama. La habitación parecía una zona de desastre. Las sillas estaban destrozadas, los muros agrietados y una significativa mancha de sangre decoraba la alfombra…

- Caroline… ¡Caroline! – gritó desesperado Damon tratando de despertar a la rubia.

Caroline no reaccionaba. Pasaron un par de minutos y Caroline se incorporó de golpe mostrando sus facciones transformadas.

- ¡Yo la mato!

- Caroline, ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Damon acercándose a la chica

- Katherine… Katherine pasó… ¡la muy maldita nos engañó!

- Me di cuenta que no era Elena, y para cuando regresé no había rastros de ella ni Stefan… ¿dijo algo?

- De decir dijo mucho, solo algunas cosas que no terminé de entender…

_- ¡CAROLINE!_

_El grito de Elena resonó por todos los rincones de la casa. Caroline corrió hasta llegar a su lado._

_- Aquí estoy Elena, no te voy a dejar._

_Lo que Caroline no sospechaba en aquel momento es que no era Elena quien la llamaba. Era Katherine. Cuando Caroline se volteó para acercar una silla a la cama de su amiga fue demasiado tarde._

_- Hey… ¿me extrañaste? – dijo Katherine inmovilizando a Caroline en el suelo y mostrando sus colmillos _

_- Elena ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Caroline_

_- Persona equivocada, Caroline. Prueba otra vez – dijo con una maléfica sonrisa _

_- ¿Katherine?_

_- Sip… ¿me extrañaste?_

_Un grito de dolor las hizo prestar atención al entorno. Stefan chillaba y gritaba. El descuido de Katherine sirvió para que Caroline tomara ventaja y se soltara de ella. Destrozó la silla que había acercado, agarró a Katherine por el cuello y la azotó contra el muro. Tomando una estaca en su mano derecha comenzó a amenazar a Katherine._

_- Dime Katherine, ¿Qué le hiciste a Elena?_

_- Nada rubia, no alcancé a hacerle nada… a estas alturas supongo que debe estar muerta, su mala fortuna por compartir mi rostro – contestó Katherine soltando una carcajada_

_Caroline no pudo contenerse y comenzó a atacar a Katherine con la pata de la silla que había cortado, le dio dos estocadas por el costado izquierdo antes que Katherine se arrojara a su cuello quebrándolo._

- Y eso hasta que llegaste tú – concluyó Caroline

- O sea que quien fuese que atacó a Elena lo hizo creyendo que era Katherine…

- Así parece Damon… ¿qué haremos ahora?

- Creo que Katherine y Stefan son la menor de nuestras preocupaciones… hay que encontrar a Elena, vamos a necesitar a la bruja para esto. Vamos, tenemos que volver a Mystic Falls cuanto antes.

* * *

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Johanna

- Alguien que puede ayudarte… Digamos que viví el último siglo con Michael hasta que su hijo lo mató

- ¿Eres un vampiro? – preguntó Cam, saliendo de detrás de su tía

- En efecto – contestó la chica – estoy aquí para ayudarte… Michael me contó lo referente a la cura… se que tienes el hechizo, pero no lo que podía darte Michael, los "ingredientes" para hacerlo efectivo

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó alarmada Jo - ¿Cómo que ingredientes? El grimorio no habla de nada de eso

- Lógico, era la póliza de seguro de Michael, lamentablemente murió antes de cumplir su cometido

- ¿Y porque deberíamos creerte? – preguntó Camille

- Por que tengo las dos cosas que necesitas… el grimorio de la bruja original y el ingrediente secreto… pero antes que pasemos a discutir sobre eso, hay un par de cosas que debemos conversar…

- Aun no veo porque debo confiar en ti – dijo Johanna – es simplemente la palabra de una desconocida, podría ser una trampa…

Un quejido se escuchó desde la penumbra. La chica se inquietó y se acercó al lugar del cual se producían esos lamentables sonidos. La chica no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba observando. Ante ella y con un aspecto lamentable estaba el objeto de su odio.

- Veo que has tenido el disgusto de conocer a Katherina Petrova – dijo Johanna acercándose a la chica

Desde cerca la muchacha observaba a la morena encadenada al muro. Estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia, por lo cual más asemejaba a una maltrecha y quejumbrosa muñeca de trapo.

- Yo la conocí como Katherine Pierce – dijo la chica mirando a Johanna – pero algo me dice que te equivocaste de persona… Esta no es Katherine, y si no me equivoco estamos frente a Elena Gilbert…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Johanna asombrada

- Digamos que huele a alguien a quien conozco, y ni en sus pesadillas estaría dispuesto a acostarse nuevamente con Katherine Pierce – dijo la chica aproximándose a Elena

- Mierda – dijo Johanna – o sea que Katherina nos la ha jugado de nuevo

- Esa bruja se las sabe por libro, sin ofender – dijo la chica mirando a Cam – por ahora me tengo que llevar a Elena, si no, la persona que conozco es capaz de sacarte el corazón y hacértelo tragar por tocar a Elena - enfantizo la muchacha - ¡hey, bruja! ¿Puedes hacer algo para que no las recuerde? Será difícil ayudarlas si se sabe lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche – dijo mirando a Cam

- Si, puedo – dijo Cam recitando palabras incomprensibles y entrando en un ligero trance – ya está, no recordará que ha estado aquí, ni nos recordará a nosotros…

- Bien bruja… entonces me largo, las veré pronto – dijo la chica tomando a cuestas a Elena

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sabemos si tu historia es verdadera – dijo Johanna

- Puedes hacerlo… les dejo esto como prueba de mis intenciones – dijo la chica entregándoles un añoso diario que saco de su bolso – si me vuelven a ver, y estoy con compañía, ustedes jamás me han visto, ¿estamos?

Cam abrió sus ojos de par en par observando lo que tenía enfrente. Realmente era el grimorio de la bruja original.

- Jo… aquí sale el hechizo, pero consta de dos partes…

- ¿Cómo obtuviste esto? – pregunto Jo

- Digamos que Michael fue como un padre para mí y conozco toda su historia… en otro momento se las contaré

- Al menos podrías decirnos como encontrarte – dijo Cam

- No es necesario, yo las buscaré

- Al menos dinos tu nombre…

- Elizabeth – dijo contestado a la pregunta - pero puedes llamarme Sissi - dijo saliendo con Elena en sus brazos – nos veremos pronto

Jo y Cam no salían de su asombro. Esperaban encontrarse de nuevo con la chica para disipar todas sus dudas.

- ¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella tía?

- Creo que no tenemos nada que perder Cam… ahora debemos encontrar a la verdadera Katherina Petrova

* * *

Caroline hablaba nerviosamente por teléfono coordinando una reunión de emergencia en el Grill. Por fortuna Bonnie estaba con Jeremy, con lo cual sería más sencillo encontrar a Elena. En unos minutos, que para ellos se sintieron como horas, bajaron de la camioneta y entraron al bar. Matt los recibió y les dijo que los demás esperaban en la bodega. Una vez reunidos todos, Damon echó un vistazo a la habitación.

- Hey Matt, ¿y Sissi? – preguntó arqueando una ceja

- No lo sé, nunca llegó – contestó el chico

- ¿Y si Katherine le hizo algo? – preguntó horrorizada Caroline

- ¿Quién es Sissi? – preguntó Jeremy

- Es la prima de Damon y Stefan – contestó Caroline – larga historia, después te la cuento

- La necesitamos – dijo Jeremy

- Hey, la chica es guapa, pero no sabía que estabas tan desesperado Jer – dijo Caroline sonriendo

- No, realmente la necesitamos… Emily me lo dijo – confesó Jeremy

- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos eso? – preguntó molesta Bonnie

- Cuando comprendiera que demonios quería decir Emily con "Sissi"…

Damon estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba, estaba ubicando a Sissi por su celular, temiendo lo peor…

_- ¡Hola Damon! – contesto muy feliz la chica_

_- Sissi, estábamos preocupados por ti, no llegaste a ver a Matt_

_- Lo siento, pero me tope con algo que no podía esperar… Damon… creo que Katherine está en tu casa…_

_- Lo sabemos principessa, perdimos a Elena… ¿pero cómo lo sabes tú?_

_- Digamos que tengo a alguien que quiere hablarte_

_- ¿Damon?_

_-¡Elena! ¿eres tú? ¿realmente eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Vamos de camino a la mansión, no se que pasó Damon… Sissi me encontró en el cementerio… estoy muy cansada… tengo miedo…_

_- Tranquila cariño, nos vemos en la mansión… ahí conversaremos_

_- Ok…- dijo sollozando - te veo después… ¿Damon?_

_- ¿Si cariño?_

_- Te amo…_

_- Y yo a ti._

Damon no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Se acercó al grupo ignorando la conversación que allí se llevaba.

- Tenemos que ir a la mansión – dijo Damon

- Pero Damon, no es seguro… no sabemos que está pasando, y con Katherine por ahí suelta, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrar…

- Sissi encontró a Elena y van de camino a la mansión, ya veremos cuando lleguemos que es lo que haremos, por ahora solo quiero verla

- Damon… hay algo que deberías saber sobre Sissi… - dijo Caroline – Emily dice que es la clave para acabar con Klaus…

- ¿Cómo acabar con Klaus? Yo vi cuando Ric lo mató… Klaus está muerto… por eso murió el chico lobo - Damon miraba a su alrededor esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta

- Bueno, eso no fue tan así… - contestó Bonnie

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y ponerla en sus alertas, de verdad, MUCAHS GRACIAS!**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí estoy actualizando y haciendo un poco mas complicadas las cosas para nuestros personajes ... Ya no habrá mas tortura para Elena (por ahora) sólo porque me da mucha pena escribir a Damon triste y frustrado... Yo también adhiero a #teamdelenaforever aunque sinceramente preferiría a Damon para mi :$**

**Tefita Linda: Sí! si había alguien que podría darse cuenta sería Damoncito, si es tan lindo! Aquí se sabe al fin quien es la chica misteriosa. ¿Te imaginaste que podía ser Sissi? Bueno esperemos que el hechizo no salga TAAAAAAAAAAN mal... ¿qué crees que pueda pasar? tengo mil ideas locas... aunque hay una que está ganando... incluye a Meredith Fell :O**

**UshieVictoria: Gracias! Si, a mi también me encanta escribir a Sissi y desde el comienzo quería darle un poco mas de protagonismo... ****y no te preocupes, que la vil Katherine recibirá su merecido en el próximo capítulo... y será muy sangriento...**

**Y como siempre: cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo e ideas, son bien recibidas. Cariños para todos/as**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

- Y bueno… eso es lo que sucedió – concluyó su historia Bonnie tomando la mano de Lucy

- No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo… - Damon dijo mirando desde el asiento del copiloto a las brujas que iban en el asiento trasero -en pocas palabras, Tyler no esta muerto, y Klaus esta en Tyler… Sucio Barbie… tienes un dos por uno – dijo Damon mirando a Caroline, tratando de bromear al respecto

- ¡Eres un idiota!- bramó Caroline - lo único que quiero es estar con Tyler, pero no Klaus ¡iuuuuuugh! Es repugnante solo pensarlo – desvió su mirada del camino la rubia para graficar con una arcada su punto.

Damon hizo una mueca entornando los ojos – y ahora, baby Gilbert… ¿cómo encaja Sissi en todo esto? ¿Qué dijo Emily?

- Creo que será mejor que ella nos explique su relación con Michael – dijo Jeremy muy serio

- ¿Michael? ¿Michael como el papi original? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sissi con él? – preguntó casi en un estado de consternación Damon

- De verdad Damon, no es mi lugar contar su historia. Ya estamos cerca, ¿no puedes esperar a que Sissi nos explique? – trató de razonar Jeremy

- Está bien chicos, acelero!- dijo Caroline presionando a fondo el acelerador del carro

A los pocos minutos los cinco descendían del automóvil para entrar en la mansión Salvatore. Sissi bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando todos hicieron ingreso. Hizo una seña para que todos entraran en silencio señalando el piso superior

- Elena acaba de caer dormida preguntando por ti – dijo mirando a Damon – en tu lugar iría a hacerle compañía

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Damon

- No lo sé con exactitud, pero se veía muy maltrecha cuando la encontré

- ¿Qué hacías en el cementerio? Debías llegar con Matt, en eso quedamos, ¿no?

- Si… pero me sentí mal de pasar por las afueras del sitio y no pasar a saludar a papá… nunca visite realmente su tumba, y no es algo que quería seguir posponiendo…

- Te entiendo Sissi… voy a ver a Elena y después tenemos que hablar… sobre Michael

Los ojos de Sissi se abrieron como platos ante la mención de Michael… ¿Cómo sabía Damon?

Damon llegó a su habitación sintiendo el aroma de Elena. Como dijo Sissi, se veía realmente maltratada, sangre seca enmarcaba su rostro y su ropa estaba destrozada y sucia. Con sigilo se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Elena. Observó su rostro por algunos momentos y deslizo una caricia por su mejilla. Elena sonrío y entreabrió los ojos.

- Damon… ¡llegaste! – dijo Elena arrojándose a sus brazos

- ¿Qué pasó Elena? ¿Dónde estuviste?

- No lo sé Damon… lo último que recuerdo es estar preparándome para regresar contigo, Katherine me amenazó porque quería a Stefan de regreso, nos perdimos en el bosque…la ataqué con una rama… y no recuerdo más… hasta que Sissi me despertó en el cementerio…

- Fue una suerte que te encontrara Sissi… podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Ahora no te alejaré de mi vista, ¿entendiste?

- Si eso implica salvar el agua y ducharme contigo, me parece una muy buena iniciativa, Sr. Salvatore

- Me tienta señorita Gilbert, y por más que me gustaría ponerlo en marcha ahora mismo, hay un asunto que merece nuestra atención ahora, y es ponerte a salvo. Así que dúchate rápido que tenemos que conversar con los demás

Con un desgano latente Elena entró en la ducha y se deshizo los residuos de su noche olvidada. Limpio rápidamente todo su cuerpo y lavo su cabello. Salió de la ducha en tiempo record y encontró a Damon esperándola en la habitación.

- Pensé que tenías algo importante que tratar con los chicos – dijo levantando una ceja Elena

- Tenemos que bajar rápidamente, si entraba contigo en la ducha saldríamos al menos en 2 horas – contestó descaradamente Damon – y de verdad necesitamos unir todos los cabos sueltos. Pero por cinco minutos que nos detengamos no pasa nada...

Damon se acercó a Elena y la tomo entre sus brazos. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a hablar

- Morí cien veces cuando no sabía donde estabas...

- Lo sé Damon... lo mismo me pasaría si fueras tú

- No puedo perderte...

- No lo harás...

- No quiero que me dejes...

- No lo haré

- Pero existe la posibilidad

- No la hay

- Si Elena... las estadísticas están en mi contra

- No digas eso...

- Elena... nunca he sido opción para nadie, ¿porque ahora sería la tuya?

- Como te explico Damon... ¡me encantas! Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus abrazos y tus locuras... amo tus besos y tus llamadas a altas horas de la noche... amor verte jugar con mi peluche, lo encuentro adorable... amo que me hagas reír cuando el mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor... amo que me hagas enojar con tus bromas, aunque creas que lo odio. Amo tu sonrisa torcida, tus gestos con los ojos y tu aroma... amo tu vieja chaqueta de cuero y tus jeans desteñidos... amo tus gestos y amo como al estar contigo el mundo desaparece...

-...Elena

- No Damon, déjame terminar... aunque supongo que en realidad no amo esas cosas... simplemente te amo a ti... aunque no lo creas...

Damon apretó con mas fuerza su cuerpo al de Elena. su boca de pronto busco la de ella, y le dio un abrasador beso en el cual entregaba su alma a la chica. Jamas un beso como ese había recibido Elena... la mezcla de amor, devoción y ternura era simplemente abrumadora. Damon puso todo en aquel beso, todo lo que sus palabras no podían expresar se tradujo en ese beso.

- Por más que ame que me sigas besando y nos quedemos en el cuarto el próximo siglo... creo que hay un asunto que debemos resolver - dijo Damon sin separar su agarre de Elena

- Nooooo... no quiero... que se acabe el mundo si quiere... pero quedémonos aquí... - contestó Elena haciendo un puchero

- Me encantaría amor, pero estamos en aprietos... te adelanto que Klaus esta vivo, que Tyler no esta muerto, que Emily quiere ayudarnos, y que la chica que nos atacó cuando veníamos de regreso se llama Johanna.

Elena se sentó en la cama tratando de digerir lo que Damon le estaba contando. Cada vez las cosas se ponían más difíciles para ellos, pero de alguna manera, saldría adelante teniendo a Damon a su lado. Usando su velocidad vampírica en un dos por tres estaba vestida y lista para afrontar lo que les trajera esta conversación.

* * *

Katherine apenas abría sus ojos, el sudor mezclado con su sangre habían formado una capa que mantenía rígidos sus parpados. Lo último que recordaba era correr con Stefan por el bosque, cuando el mundo se volvió negro. Despertó encontrándose encadenada a lo que supone es una mesa metálica, conclusión a la que llegó por el entumecimiento por la frialdad de la superficie en la cual se encontraba. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la fría mirada de Kol.

- Veo que despertaste princesa… ahora será mas divertido jugar contigo – dijo en un tono amenazante el original - ¿Sabes? Vista de cerca no eres tan igual a Tatia… ella tenía una belleza que tú no tienes… ella era una dama, tú una cualquiera, que jugó con mis hermanos haciendo que se volviera uno contra otro, si tan solo Elijah hubiera visto tu real naturaleza no estaría tan cegado por ti… pero bueno, tenemos muuuucho tiempo para jugar Katherine… para siempre es bastante para un vampiro…

- ¿Q-qué quieres Kol? – preguntó casi en un susurro Katherine - ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Stefan?

- Son muchas preguntas… a ver: quiero entretenerme contigo y que sufras, te tengo aquí por que puedo y tu adorado Stefan esta en la habitación de al lado, obligado a enterrarse a si mismo una estaca en el abdomen. ¿Son satisfactorias mis respuestas?

- Estás enfermo Kol… eres peor que Klaus

- ¡Gracias! es un gran cumplido viniendo de una arpía como tú, ahora, ¿prefieres verbena o estacas?- Kol mira fijamente a Katherine como esperando una respuesta - ¡Muy bien! Serán estacas impregnadas en verbena… no sabía que tenías tan buenas ideas Katherine, ahora veo que eres mas que una cara bonita…

Los gritos de dolor de dolor de la vampira se escuchaban a la distancia. Con cada nueva estocada, el dolor fluía por su cuerpo dejándola en un estado de fragilidad absoluto. La tortura hacía a Katherine replantearse la idea de morir. Quizás habría sido mejor, pero Kol no la dejaría tan fácilmente. La tortura de Kol iba más allá de la simple venganza. Su estado de alienación lo llevaba a ser cada vez más aterrador. Katherine perdía las fuerzas ante cada corte que Kol le efectuaba… en sus heridas abiertas y valiéndose de un mechador incrustaba ramas de verbena en su cuerpo, lo cual hacia que sintiera en cada uno de ellos escozor. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, enterró afiladas astillas de madera por debajo de las uñas de la chica. Mientras Kol acercaba por centésima vez una estaca al cuerpo de Katherine, una ráfaga de viento fue percibida en la habitación, y Kol salió de su campo de visión. Lo próximo que vio, antes de desmayarse, fue la cálida mirada de Elijah, quien haciendo uso de la daga que mantenía, logró dejar fuera de combate a su hermano.

* * *

Elena y Damon descendieron al salón de la mansión Salvatore. El tenso ambiente se percibía con facilidad. En un sillón estaban sentadas Bonnie y Lucy conversando con Jeremy. En otro, Sissi se ignoraba con Caroline. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la pareja que hizo ingreso.

- Creo que podemos empezar – soltó Bonnie

- Lo primero es saber que relación tienes con Michael, Sissi – dijo Damon mirando a su prima

- Veo que sabes que tuveun pasado con él. No tiene sentido que lo oculte. Viví con Michael por cerca de 100 años – contestó Sissi mirando fijamente a Damon

- ¡iuuugh! – dijo Caroline poniendo cara de asco – ¡pero si era un viejo!

- No viví así con el Caroline… Michael me trató como a una hija… me dijo que le recordaba los buenos tiempos con su hija Rebecca

- Rebecca es una perra – dijo Elena recibiendo miradas extrañas del grupo – ¿Qué? Pero si ella me mató! No le puedo tener cariño – se defendió Elena de las miradas que recibió

- Bueno _principessa_, cuéntanos que pasó…

_Dunblane, Escocia, 1908_

_Después de vagar un par de décadas en busca de mi destino, mis pasos me llevaron hasta Dunblane. Nada sería sencillo… tener la apariencia de una adolescente no me ayudo mucho. Salvo cuando la conocí. Tenía 33 años, y se llamaba Noelle. Me vio una tarde en la calle mientras discutía con un vampiro mayor que yo, quien me reprochaba por estar en "su lugar". Yo no sabia que él se había apropiado de la ciudad, pero en cuanto vio a Noelle desapareció sin dejar rastros. Me volteé para ver quien había causado tal temor en aquel vampiro como para que huyese del sitio, y vi a una mujer que no se veía mayor de 30 años, que me observaba desde la acera de enfrente. No pude moverme del sitio, algo me dijo que me quedara… y así la conocí. Ella era la Condesa de Rhotes._

_Ella era una mujer notable. El día que la conocí venia de la apertura de una de sus obras de caridad: la Escuela Reina Victoria, un internado para los hijos de los integrantes de las fuerzas armadas, idea inspirada en los soldados y marinos escoceses fallecidos en la Guerra de Boer. También contribuyó a la instalación de una filial de la Cruz Roja en Leslie, Fife. Ella era excepcional, y además una poderosa bruja. De ahí que los vampiros le tuvieran tal respeto. Se supo de uno que cometió el error de tratar de atacarla para alimentarse… y que terminó reducido a cenizas luego de que Noelle lo anclara mediante un hechizo, impidiéndole protegerse ante la salida del sol. Ella me acogió en su casa como su criada privada, cambiando mi nombre por Roberta Elisabeth Maioni. Pasé un par de años en su casa, hasta que en abril de 1912 me sorprendió._

_- Sissi, nos iremos de viaje – soltó Noelle de repente_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿dónde? – pregunté_

_- Debes conocer a alguien, querida. Te prometo que nada malo te sucederá a su lado, y he arreglado para que puedas quedarte con él. La gente comienza a sospechar por tu apariencia Sissi, pero al lado de mi gran amigo, nada te sucederá. Viajaremos a Southampton mañana por la mañana, tomaremos el barco que llegará a Queenstown, donde él se nos unirá… y podrás vivir tu vida en América bajo su resguardo… nada malo te sucederá. Conocerás más del mundo Sissi, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que nada malo me pasará? ¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza que a su lado estaré bien?_

_- Lo conozco hace varias vidas, Sissi… y él es una buena persona, temido y respetado por los de tu tipo… es el primer vampiro, el original…_

_- ¿Original? No entiendo…_

_- Él tiene cerca de 1000 años... su familia fue la primera en transformarse en vampiros, Sissi. Él te contará su historia cuando llegue el momento, pero créeme, no te enviaría con él si no estuviera cien por ciento segura que nada te sucederá…_

_El 10 de abril nos embarcamos en Southampton, en el RSM Titanic, que haría escala en Cherbourg – Francia - y luego en Queenstown – Irlanda - antes de atravesar el Atlántico y desembarcar en el puerto de Nueva York._

- ¡¿Estuviste en el Titanic?! – preguntó confuso Damon

- Así es… fue horrible… los gritos, los cadáveres, la sangre… por fortuna en aquel tiempo mi sed de sangre estaba a raya gracias a tu ayuda, y solo bebía pequeñas cantidades de las que me proveía Noelle… cada día me entregaba una botella con sangre para subsistir, y la verdad no necesitaba más.

- Debió ser terrible para ti… y ¿dices que así conociste a Michael?

- Bueno, si me dejaras continuar…

_El 11 de abril de 1912 subió a la nave en el puerto de Queenstown un hombre de mediana edad, alto, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Llamaba la atención la elegancia que irradiaba, y la apariencia de poderío que reflejaban sus rasgos. Se veía invencible._

_- Noelle… tanto tiempo – saludó a la condesa haciendo una breve reverencia_

_- Michael, ¿Cómo estás? Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que te vi por última vez. ¿Más cerca de tu objetivo? – preguntó Noelle_

_- Digamos que me acerqué lo suficiente querida… mis deducciones me llevan a pensar que mis hijos están en Estados Unidos… por eso no era inconveniente reunirme aquí contigo. Ahora, ¿es esta señorita el motivo de tu telegrama? – dijo Michael mirándome fijamente_

_- Si Michael… como verás ella no es como los demás de tu especie, ¿lo puedes ver? Ella nació con la misión de ayudarte en tu cruzada… Su destino estaba sellado desde antes de su nacimiento... las líneas de sangre que la recorren no mienten... ella está destinada a terminar tu trabajo_

_- ¿Cruzada? – pregunté casi con la voz quebrada_

_- Si querida… acabar con los vampiros de la faz de la tierra… - contestó Michael_

_- ¿Matarlos? ¿A todos? – pregunté consternada_

_- No a todos… solo a mis hijos_

- Pero eso no es verdad, Sissy… si matas a un original toda su línea de sangre muere con él – dijo Elena – nosotros mismos vimos como morían los convertidos con la sangre de Finn… no se puede matar a un original sin matar a su linaje

- Hay una laguna en ese argumento… digamos que podemos convertir en humano al original… al no tener sangre de vampiro… no moriría su linaje si lo matamos… - dijo Sissi con una sonrisa radiante

- Pero es una suposición Sissi… ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si su linaje muere con él?- preguntó preocupado Damon

- Es bastante probable que funcione a nuestro favor – dijo de pronto Jeremy – Emily me dice que puede hacerse, y ya sabe como puede ayudar a traer de vuelta a Tyler

- ¿Cómo podría hacerse? - preguntó Bonnie

De pronto la puerta de entrada de la mansión se abrió de golpe y una figura se asomó. Todos mantuvieron silencio esperando lo peor…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic! No lo he olvidado y aunque demore en actualizar lo terminaré... no encuentro nada mas frustrante que empezar a leer un fic y darte cuenta que está inconcluso, por eso prometo que este no será uno de ellos. Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y aguante!**

**Gracias especiales a Tefita y Victoria por seguir comentando!**  
**Besos y abrazos para todos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Damon se abalanzó sobre el intruso, y sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio la asustada mirada que lo observaba.

- ¡Jesús! ¡Damon! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¿Qué haces aquí? yo pensé que estarías en la casa nueva…

- Meredith… perdón – dijo Damon ayudándola a levantarse - pensé que eras otra persona

- Bueno ¿gracias? Vine porque tú me lo pediste…

- No he hablado contigo Meredith – dijo Damon tensando su cuerpo

- Vine por la verbena Damon, me dijiste que viniera por ella

- ah! Eso – contestó Damon aliviado – disculpa, tenemos muchas cosas en la mente por ahora y pensé… no importa… ¿Quieres una copa?

- Si viene con la explicación de porque están todos aquí con esas caras de funeral…

Meredith se acerco al grupo y saludó con una seña. Todos estaban tensos. Los acontecimientos básicamente los estaban superando.

- Bueno primero que nada, Klaus está vivo en el cuerpo de Tyler, Sissi nos dice que hay una manera de convertir a Klaus en humano, por lo que al matarlo, siendo humano, no morirían los vampiros que se convirtieron con su sangre – dijo Damon actualizando la situación para Meredith

- Pero primero hay que rescatar a Tyler – dijo Bonnie

- Emily esta diciendo que hay un hechizo con el cual puedes salvar el corazón que está con la estaca en el cuerpo de Klaus… pero requiere de un sacrificio… un corazón que deje de latir y sufra el daño del que esta destrozado – señaló Jeremy transmitiendo la información que le daba Emily

- ¡Pero eso implicaría asesinar a alguien! – dijo Elena

- ¿Y si es alguien que está destinado a morir? – preguntó Meredith llevándose las miradas de sorpresa del grupo – Si, tengo un paciente que será desconectado esta noche… no hay familiares y sigue vivo por el apoyo de las máquinas. Sus órganos están en un estado degenerativo irreversible, y hay ausencia de actividad cerebral. El hospital ha determinado desconectarlo del soporte en 3 horas… ¿podría servir para su cometido? Más que mal el tipo está literalmente muerto…

- ¿Podría servir Bonnie? – preguntó Caroline

- Puede servir… en ningún párrafo del hechizo se señala que el corazón este trabajando por si solo… solo pide que cumpla su función, aun cuando sea a través de máquinas… Se llevaría el daño del cuerpo de Klaus, Tyler podría regresar a su cuerpo y en tanto hagamos el hechizo podemos tratar de llevar a cabo el plan de Sissi… - dijo muy convencida Bonnie

- Solo tenemos un inconveniente – soltó Sissi – para llevar a cabo mi plan, debemos buscar a Johanna…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon

- ¿Recuerdas la historia de la condesa de Rhotes? – todos asintieron en silencio – bueno… ella es una descendiente de la madre de Johanna… su familia fue masacrada por Katherine Pierce, o Katherina Petrova, o como quieran llamar a esa bruja en 1670, para evitar que Michael pudiera llevar a cabo la extinción de los vampiros… Pensó que así podría congraciarse con Klaus y comprar su libertad… pero como ven no funcionó y se ganó un linaje de brujas y una vampiro persiguiéndola para vengarse. El asunto es que ellas tienen el grimorio para el hechizo de conversión…

- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Johanna? – preguntó Elena, mirando a su alrededor, viendo que Jeremy asentía hacia la chimenea – ¿Jer?

- Emily dice que puede traerla acá… eso si su poder no se debilita…

- ¿Y si nos ataca? – pregunta preocupada Meredith – Ustedes quizás aguanten, pero yo solo soy una simple médico de pueblo… ¡y humana!

- No te preocupes, con Bonnie haremos un foco de poder, dejándolas atrapadas en un sector determinado de la sala… algo asi como un cerco de magia de donde no podrán salir…

- Pero yo solo lo he hecho en habitaciones y con vampiros – dijo Bonnie preocupada

- Tranquila primita, yo te enseño – haciendo un guiño le contestó Lucy – y ya que tendremos que negociar con ella… podríamos ofrecer algo que le interese para obtener su ayuda

- ¿Qué podría ser Lucy? No tenemos nada que ofrecer – dijo Damon entornando los ojos

- Podría darle a Katherine…

* * *

Con Kol neutralizado por el efecto de la daga, Stefan salió de su compulsión, y al ver a Katherine maltrecha en brazos de Elijah, trató de arrebatársela.

- ¡Suelta a Kath, Elijah! – gritó Stefan arrojándose contra el original

- Stefan, detente – dijo con calma Elijah, valiéndose de su compulsión – Katherina está herida, la llevaremos a un lugar seguro, tú toma el cuerpo de Kol y sígueme, ¿entiendes?

- Tomaré el cuerpo de Kol y te seguiré – respondió mecánicamente Stefan

Salieron de aquel siniestro lugar y se dirigieron a la mansión construida por Klaus. Elijah subió a una de las habitaciones para cuidar de Katherine, mientras instruyó a Stefan para poner el cuerpo de su hermano en uno de los ataúdes. En aquella labor estaba cuando Rebekah se hizo presente

- ¡Stefan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué esta Kol en ese ataúd? – inquirió la rubia casi saliendo de sus casillas

- Elijah me ordenó traerlo y dejarlo en su ataúd – contesto Stefan mirando fijamente a Rebekah

- ¿y tu obedeciste sin más? Ah! Te obligó… ¿verdad?

- No lo sé…

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Si Elijah pregunta por mi, dile que salí

Rebekah salió de la mansión pensando que podía ser tan terrible como para poner una daga en Kol, pero conociendo a Elijah, su decisión no fue infundada, así que lo mejor sería no molestarlo. Mejor se iría a visitar a Matt para tratar de arreglar las cosas con el, más que mal, el chico verdaderamente le interesaba.

Llegó al Grill en breve y lanzó una mirada alrededor buscando a Matt. Lo encontró en la barra, así que se dirigió allí.

- Matt...

- Lárgate Rebecca- respondió con fastidio al saludo el chico – no te quiero cerca de mi, ni demis amigos no eres mas que malas noticias, y por ahora, esas nos sobran…

- Matt no quiero pelear, ¿vale? Solo vine a pedirte perdón

- ¿Perdón? ¿En serio? Deberías pedirlo a Elena… arruinaste su vida… ahora es un vampiro gracias a ti…

- Entiéndeme Matt… quería hacerle daño por quitarme a mi hermano… no quería que a ti te pasara nada…

- Claro, por eso tú me sacaste del agua – dijo Matt poniendo una falsa cara de sorpresa - ¡No, espera! ¡No fuiste tú! Fue Stefan… aunque no alcance a agradecérselo, mucho menos ahora que desapareció – dijo con tristeza el chico, recordando de pronto a quien tenia en frente - ¡lárgate Rebecca!

- ¿Stefan está desaparecido?

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero Katherine se lo llevo y su dieta esta fuera de control…

- Yo sé donde esta Stefan, Matt...

- No me mientas Rebecca, no caeré en tu juego…

- En serio Matt… está en mi casa… Si quieres vamos por él…

- Rebecca, aunque sepa donde está, no puedo ir por él, ¿no te dije? Está fuera de control…

- Subestimas mi poder Matt… soy mas vieja, mas rápida y puedo obligarlo… si tú me lo pides, yo lo vuelvo a su dieta sana de bolsas y animalitos… pero solo lo haría por ti…

- Ese es tu problema Rebecca… solo cuando te conviene haces cosas buenas… no las haces por la bondad de tu corazón. Es increíble como tu belleza se opaca ante tus intenciones. Ahora le avisaré a Damon que Stefan esta en tu casa. Mantén un ojo sobre él hasta que lo recojan, por favor…

Dicho esto, Matt se volteo y sintió una ráfaga a su espalda. Eso le indicaba claramente que Rebecca ya se había marchado. Tomó su teléfono y marcó al número de Damon.

- Creo que encontramos a Stefan - dijo Matt apenas le contestaron

_- ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? _– interrogó Damon desde el otro lado de la línea

- Esta en la mansión Mikaelson. Rebecca me lo acaba de decir. Le pedí que mantuviera un ojo sobre él mientras lo pasaban a recoger…

_- Gracias por el aviso Matt_

- Por favor avísenme si necesitan algo

_- Lo haremos, no te preocupes_

* * *

- Jo… siento una extraña presencia… alguien nos quiere contactar – dijo Cam observando a su alrededor

Johanna miró a su sobrina con curiosidad. Cam observó como su tía volteaba sus ojos sumiéndose en un trance, hasta que su cuerpo se azotaba violentamente contra el suelo. De pronto la mente de Johanna comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en otro sitio.

_- Johanna… te estábamos esperando_

_- ¿Madre? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- Digamos que estas en el plano que se encuentran los seres sobrenaturales muertos… soy una bruja, ¿recuerdas?_

_- Madre te he extrañado como no imaginas – soltó Johanna derramando unas lágrimas_

_- No te preocupes hija, todo estaba dentro de los planes… siempre debió suceder así… como ahora es necesario que ayudes a Camille a acabar con todo esto… debes confiar en Sissi hija, ella te ayudará_

_- Pero no se como encontrarla madre..._

_- Yo te diré exactamente donde está, pero debes ganarte la confianza de aquellos a quienes injustamente atacaste cariño… tengo algo que te podrá ayudar hijita…. Un seguro… una promesa… velará por el éxito de este desafío toda nuestra larga línea familiar desde este sitio… nada saldrá mal… nuestro linaje agotará sus fuerzas en esta travesía… Debes reunirte con ellos en la casa Salvatore… y cuando llegues allí, asegúrate de dar el mensaje que te transmitiré a Damon Salvatore… dile que Domenica está muy orgullosa del hombre en el que se ha transformado… y que recuerde la promesa que le hizo…_

* * *

Damon se paseaba de un sitio a otro en el salón. No sabía que hacer con la información que le había entregado Matt… tenían que estar atentos a la llegada de Johanna para poder cumplir con su cometido. ¡Tenían tres malditas horas para terminar con todo este entuerto y conseguir el apoyo de alguien que no sabían si los querría ayudar!. Era mucho para considerar además la situación de Stefan. Y de pronto ahí estaba, de pie frente a él.

- ¡Stefan! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Damon sin salir de su asombro

- Rebecca me pidió que viniese – contestó en un estado de trance Stefan – tengo que ir al sótano, para que me ayuden a calmar mi sed de sangre.

Dicho esto, Stefan bajó las escaleras que llevaban al calabozo. Damon siguió sus movimientos escuchándolo desde donde se encontraba. Bajó siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, quien se estaba ajustando los grilletes en los pies. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Por qué la perra loca original los ayudaría? Ya vería mas tarde de que trataba todo esto…

- ¿Damon? ¿Qué haces acá abajo – dijo Caroline lanzando una mirada por los barrotes de la puerta – ¿¡Stefan!? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Creo que es una ofrenda de paz de Rebecca, por ahora no quiero pensar en ello… al menos lo tenemos aquí en la casa, con nosotros… ¿está listo el hechizo?

- Eso venía a contarte… Bonnie y Lucy tienen listo el sector donde atraparemos a Johanna… ojalá después de esto nos quiera ayudar…

- ¿Y Elena?

- Está conversando con Jeremy… Meredith fue a arreglar las cosas al hospital y Sissi está en la sala con Bonnie y Lucy.

- Gracias Caroline

- Wow! Jamás pensé que escucharía un gracias del gran Damon Salvatore… ahora, ¿Por qué sería ese gracias?

- Por mantenernos a todos cuerdos Caroline… no puedo imaginar lo que has pasado con lo de Tyler, y aun así eres quien se encarga que no nos caigamos a pedazos… gracias, en serio… has estado al pendiente de Elena, de Stefan… de baby Gilbert… eres una gran persona, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.

Caroline se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Sinceramente jamás esperó recibir un reconocimiento por nada de lo que realizaba, en verdad, todo lo hacia motivada por los lazos de amor y amistad que tenía con estas personas, a quienes consideraba su familia. Cuando reaccionó, Damon ya había desaparecido de su vista, decidió entonces poner el candado en el cerrojo de la celda, no necesitaban por ahora que Stefan escapara y arruinara sus planes.

Ya en el salón estaba todo configurado con el cerco mágico establecido para atrapar a Johanna y poder hablar con ella. El perímetro estaba establecido entre el sillón y la chimenea, solo esperaban que Emily fuese lo suficientemente convincente para que llegue a la mansión dispuesta a dialogar.

- Brujas, ustedes se quedan en la sala contigua, Sissi, lleva a Jeremy y Elena arriba, los quiero fuera de esto. Caroline y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro para los demás acercarse – dijo Damon dando las instrucciones pertinentes

- Pero no puedes enviarme arriba como si fuera una niña, nada malo me pasará – reclamó Elena

- Pasará si piensa nuevamente que eres Katherine, esperemos que sea sencillo hacerle entender eso. Brujas, prepárense para lo que sea.

Todos corrieron según las instrucciones, y unos débiles golpes se sintieron en la puerta. Damon seguido de Caroline fueron a atender.

- Supongo que debes ser el señor Salvatore… Soy Johanna, y esta es Camille. Creo que tenemos un asunto que tratar y un original al que derribar…

* * *

**Gracias a todos por continuar aqui :) Después de esto solo nos restan 2 capítulos para terminar con este largo recorrido. Espero este sea de su agrado, y agradezco nuevamente su permanencia por estos lugares.**

**Muchisimas gracias a UshieVictoria y Tefita por continuar en este sitio! Y a los demás que han leído también!**

**Como siempre: dudas, sugerencias, reclamos e ideas son bien recibidas... Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
